Harry Potter
by Mariangel-black
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo de Harry Potter no fuese el que todos conocemos? ¿Qué todo siempre hubiese estado en su mente como producto de su imaginación? Y que en realidad… nada fuera como Harry lo imagina.
1. Prólogo

**Título de la Historia: Harry Potter.**

**Sumari: **¿Qué pasaría si el mundo de Harry Potter no fuese el que todos conocemos? ¿Qué todo siempre hubiese estado en su mente como producto de su imaginación? Y que en realidad… nada fuera como Harry lo imagina.

Basado en la idea principal del fanfic de "Naruto" la cual su autora **FastForward **me ha permitido usar.

**Advertencias: Principalmente esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico) así que si te desagrada aún puedes dar el botón para regresar y evitarte inconvenientes y malos ratos. **AU, OOC, SPOILER, Vocabulario fuerte...

**Derechos de autor:** Principalmente los personajes de Harry pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, JK y demás.

Pues… esta historia desde el mismo momento que la leí me dejó impactada, e inmediatamente me comencé a imaginar una versión en Harry y como sería, le escribí un mensaje a la autora y le pregunté si podía tomar prestada la idea principal y como ella es un completo amor, me dijo que no había ningún problema, siempre que la colocara en los créditos por supuesto, así que… ¡Aquí esta!

**Idea principal: **Creación de **FastForward** en su historia: **"Naruto". **No digo que sea una adaptación de la historia porque hay cosas que le he agregado que no están en su historia, y tampoco transcurre igual pero sí algo parecido, pero aclaro: la idea original en sí es de FastForward

De todos modos si te gusta Naruto y quieres leer la historia, te invito a leerla, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, en mi opinión ¡Sería un crimen que alguien que leyera historias yaoi de Naruto con parejas SasuNaru no haya leído esta! los lincks están en mi profile.

**Harry Potter**

**Prólogo.**

* * *

"-Hay algo ahí – susurró – podría ser la cicatriz, estirada tensa… ¡Draco, ven aquí, observa adecuadamente! ¿Qué crees?

Harry vio ahora la cara de Draco cerca, justo al lado de la de su padre. Eran extraordinariamente parecidos, excepto que mientras su padre parecía más entusiasmado que nunca, la expresión de Draco estaba llena de desgana, incluso miedo.

-No lo sé – dijo, y se marchó hacia la chimenea donde su madre estaba mirándolos..."

* * *

_"…Ya veis que es imposible huir por vuestro calabozo._

_-¿De modo que...? -preguntó el joven con acento interrogador._

_-Conque ¡hágase la voluntad de Dios! -contestó. Y las facciones del anciano se cubrieron de un aspecto de resignación…"_

Levantó su mirada casi inmediatamente al ver algo, un reflejo tal vez… Se levantó de un salto del sillón en donde había estado leyendo su libro "El conde de Montecristo" por vez segunda y se apresuró a ir a la cama en donde descansaba la persona que se encontraba a su cuidado aquel día, solo para cerciorarse de que todo seguía exactamente igual, que no había cambio alguno en el joven, ni en él, ni en los aparatos médicos que le rodeaban monitoreando su estado.

Suspiró entre resignado y aliviado y observó una vez más a la persona que descansaba en aquella cama, se trataba de un chico de unos diecisiete años, piel blanca y algo pálida que parecía no haber sido tocada por el sol desde hace algún tiempo, el cabello era de un negro azabache que apuntaban a todas direcciones, sonrió recordando las bromas que le decía al mismo con respecto a ese nido de pájaros que tenía por cabello y que, con los primeros vestigios de barba le hacían ver como una clase de vago.

Al principio se había reído por este hecho, pero al darse cuenta de que era el único de los dos que encontraba gracioso este detalle dejó de hacerlo, sintiéndose de pronto enfermo cada vez que lo veía de esa forma, recordándole que él ya no se podía arreglar por sí mismo, por eso, casi al momento, se ofreció para ser él el que le afeitara y cortara el cabello...

- Ya pronto necesitarás otro corte ¿eh? – dijo casualmente retirando el fleco que caía un poco por debajo de esas pobladas cejas y admiro una vez más el rostro del chico – nunca hubiese pensado que te creciera el cabello tan rápido, con razón siempre te veías como si te fueses bajado de un auto que llevara los vidrios bajos – rió un poco entre dientes ante su chiste pero su risa no duró mucho al tropezarse con la boca del chico en donde no había ninguna sonrisa, pero si un tubo gástrico que salía de ella_. _

Desvió su mirada y la fijó en el ritmo cardíaco del monitor el cual indicaba que estaba normal junto con ese constante "Pip" que algunas veces le causaba alivio y otras tantas le hacían sentirse caer en la locura.

Al parecer todo si estaba bien… Como si se le pudiese llamar "bien" el estar "así"

Para hacer algo, comenzó a arreglar la almohada del paciente tratando de hacerla más cómoda, No le sorprendió escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero como si hubiese estado esperándolo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio media vuelta para ver a la persona en la puerta.

Una mujer de cabellera pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa amable al fijarse en él, y entró con naturalidad a la habitación.

-Oh, así que ya llegaste – cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dirigió a donde estaba él, el chico tomó sus manos y las besó dulcemente, como si se tratase de un protocolo – _Draco_ – sonrió dulcemente ante el gesto - no es necesario tantas formalidades - se alejó del chico y se dirigió con naturalidad a la única cama del lugar - Pensé que estabas en el colegio.

-Hoy salimos temprano – explicó el rubio alejándose un poco para darles más espacio – reunión de profesores – concluyó con toda explicación.

-Cierto… - murmuró la mujer con una mueca en el rostro como si se reprendiera así misma por haberse olvidado de ese detalle, se inclinó un poco y acarició la mejilla del joven que _dormía _– Por estas temporadas era el inicio de las reuniones para las festividades del colegio – sonrió un poco al momento que susurraba - yo siempre les reñía porque se quedaban a jugar…

Draco, de pie a un lado de ella sintió el tan conocido peso en el estómago que solo podía aparecer cuando recordaba aquellos momentos pasados con su amigo…

_Y los cuales hay muy pocas posibilidades de que se vuelvan a repetir…_

Dijo la molesta vocecita en su mente.

-Hoy tengo que ir al trabajo más temprano – continuó hablando la pelirroja sacándole de sus recuerdos nuevamente - venía solo a despedirme de mi hijo… – le dio un suave beso en la frente al moreno en la cama y luego se dirigió a él para sonreírle dulcemente y besarle con la misma ternura – cuida bien de Harry ¿bueno? – Miró nuevamente a la cama de forma melancólica – hasta luego cariño.

_Después de todo…_

-Hasta luego señora Potter – habló el único joven en la habitación que podía responderle, una vez serrada la puerta, dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo y se giró para observar tristemente al chico que permanecía en cama.

_…Harry Potter ya llevaba dos años en coma_

**Fin Prólogo**

Notas finales: Espero que les guste, sino pues... voy a actualizar pronto con el primer capítulo de todas formas. Pero recuerden, un comentario motiva a continuar. Así sea un: "Me gusta" o algo.


	2. Accidente

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "****FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

******Mariangel: Muchisimas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar! *-* me han hecho muy feliz!**

**Capítulo 1. **

**Accidente.**

**"Suceso eventual que altera el orden regular de las cosas"**

**_Por lo menos a Draco, se le alteró todo su mundo._**

Había sido algo inesperado y brusco, simplemente un accidente de tránsito en donde para evitar el impacto contra otro carro tuvieron que salirse de las vías, el más afectado había sido Harry por haber ido en los asientos traseros sin cinturón de seguridad, el moreno prácticamente había impacto varias veces contra los vidrios laterales y caído inconsciente de inmediato. El conductor que en esos momentos era su padre, el señor Potter, a duras penas pudo mantener el conocimiento suficiente para socorrer a su esposa que también lucía afectada pero consciente y ambos se apresuraron a sacar a Harry del auto para cuando los otros conductores ya bajados de sus autos se acercaron y llamaron a emergencias.

Una hora después de lo sucedido ya estábamos casi todos los amigos de Harry y la familia de los afectados en la sala de espera, la señora Potter parecía volverse loca de un momento a otro no dejando que le trataran bien las heridas desesperada por ir con su hijo, al cual le habían llevado a la sala de urgencias, la fuerza de voluntad de la pelirroja le había causado variedad de problemas, ya que había tratado unas cuantas veces zafarse de los agarres de los enfermeros, podría jurar que en todo el hospital podía escucharse su voz:

_¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Por favor! ¡A Harry no! ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame a mí en su lugar! ¡Harry no puede morir! _

Fue una escena perturbadora en donde tuvimos que agarrarla y tratar de tranquilizarla junto con dos enfermeros que se atrevieron a ponerle sedantes para que cayera dormida y así poderla llevar a una habitación para descansar, ya que sinceramente, nos estaba poniendo más nerviosos a todos, y eso era decir mucho en realidad, ya que por lo menos yo estaba que me subía por las paredes.

Era casi un milagro que la señora Potter no tuviese más heridas que las de los dedos, muñecas, los rasguños en la cara y unos cuantos hematomas en algunas partes de su cuerpo que sufrieron el impacto. Ella si se había sujetado muy bien durante los movimientos bruscos al igual que el señor Potter que también había podido evitar heridas mortales y lo único grave que sufrió fueron unas cuantas costillas rotas, Harry fue el único que parecía haber caído en un letargo absoluto, lo que era más que preocupante de por sí.

Cuatro horas después los médicos encargados del paciente recién ingresado salieron con rostros abatidos, lo que solo podía significar una cosa…

Que nada había ido bien.

_"Sigue con vida…" _

Fue lo primero que dijo causando que todos suspiráramos aliviados, otros como yo, sin embargo sabíamos que no podíamos tranquilizarnos aún… aún quedaba un "_Pero_" en el aire que era el causante de que aquellos médicos tuviesen ese semblante de ultratumba.

_"Pero aparte de ciertas fracturas se le ha detectado, además, traumatismo craneal severo…" _

Se escuchó un sollozo de una chica castaña a mi lado, que al momento se llevó las manos a la boca con expresión de horror… Hermione, era la chica más inteligente del instituto, y por supuesto que ella si había entendido aquella explicación que nosotros no, y su grito ahogado no nos había alentado mucho, ni tampoco que dos de los adultos que se encontraban en aquel lugar se hubiesen llevado las manos al cabello o la cara con expresiones consternadas.

_"¿Qué nivel?" _

Preguntó rápidamente Hermione antes de que el médico siquiera pudiese continuar con la explicación, el hombre no pudo evitar su sorpresa y confusión por la intervención de la chica, pero solo duró unos segundos antes de suspirar seriamente y decir un simple:

_"Tercer grado, y empeora" _

Ahora sí, la chica no pudo evitar llorar a lágrima viva ante el dato. Todos los demás estábamos confundidos aún, sabía que era algo grave, solo que no sabía qué significaba.

_"¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué significa?" _

Preguntó uno de los pelirrojos en la sala, uno de los hijos de la gran familia Weasley, yo no podía siquiera formular palabra preparándome para lo peor.

_"Que ha caído en estado de coma"_

Contestó por fin Hermione luciendo algo exasperada entre sollozos ahogados como si les acusara de no saber algo como aquello, continuó explicando y la siguiente información fue la que nos hizo a todos caer en la gravedad del asunto.

_"Se encuentra en nivel tres y si cae en el cuatro…"_

Hipó una vez más mordiéndose el labio.

_"Puede ser que tarde meses, años, o quizás nunca despierte"_

Tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caer ante la información revelada.

_Meses… años…. O quizás… _

_Nunca… _

_…Nunca…_

_…Nunca…_

Me apoyé por completo en la pared cuando las otras mujeres en el lugar comenzaron a llorar sonoramente, ahora sí que no preocupándose de parecer optimistas ante la situación y yo, solo me dejé resbalar hasta el piso, mis pies no podrían sostenerme más, sabía que el médico había continuado con la explicación, con palabras tranquilizadoras y de esperanzas que sonaban tan vacías cuando uno sabía las pocas posibilidades que habían para que se hicieran realidad, yo… yo ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo más estuve con la cabeza entre mis rodillas tratando de tranquilizarme ante el hecho de que mi mejor amigo, tal vez nunca más volviera a despertar.

"Estar en estado de coma grado cuatro, no era mejor que la muerte. Era la muerte en vida, sin poder sentir, oír, o tener algún contacto con el mundo exterior" fue la conclusión que llegué una vez que estaba en mi habitación y pude hacerme con la información. Y rogué porque Harry no cayera en aquel nivel.

Dos días después me di cuenta que mis ruegos no fueron escuchados en lo absoluto ya que luego de unas semanas cayó en grado cuatro, y todos nos devastamos junto con nuestras esperanzas derrumbándose.

Fue mediante otros estudios que los doctores diagnosticaron que las actividades en su cerebro eran idénticos a una persona que dormía, lo que tenían sospechas que tal vez había caído en un sueño profundo, lo más probable era que Harry había creado su propio mundo en su cabeza, y resultaba ser tan real para él que _ese _era el _mundo real. _Así que… dudaban que pudiese volver de allí. (*)

Así pasaron los meses, en investigaciones y análisis en el hospital, la familia Potter, conocida como una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, estaban gastando una pequeña fortuna en médicos que investigaran el caso de Harry, negándose a aceptar que fuera imposible hacerle despertar según los diagnósticos que le daban, aunque solo existiese un 8% de posibilidades de que se recuperara, todos seguían aferrándose a esa posibilidad con uñas y dientes, Draco principalmente.

Se hizo costumbre para Draco ir a visitarlo todos los días al hospital, y fue igual cuando fue trasladado a su casa y puesto al cuidado de su enfermera familiar Madam Ponfrey. El rubio había agradecido sin duda que fuera trasladado a su propia habitación, ya que la casa de Harry quedaba a tan solo dos cuadras de la suya y podía ir sin ningún problema y regresar hasta tarde.

Pronto ya era común que Draco se pasara al menos una hora al día para ir a visitar a Harry o que se quedara horas en la habitación, había tomado la costumbre de afeitarle o cortarle el cabello cuando ya veían que le había crecido demasiado, todo esto lo había tomado como rutina que ya todos conocían a la perfección y que había cumplido sin falta desde hace dos años.

Todos ya conocían de su atención para con el moreno… y algunos estaban preocupados por este comportamiento.

-¿Y entonces qué dices compañero? ¿Vas a ir a jugar con nosotros hoy? – preguntó un pelirrojo cerrando el casillero a su lado. Sin embargo, el otro chico no pareció perturbarse en lo más mínimo ante la propuesta.

-No, hoy voy a llegar algo más temprano a la casa de Harry, ya necesita una afeitada de nuevo - el rubio mientras tanto, siguió metiendo en su casillero aquellos libros que no iba a utilizar y sacaba otros tantos.

Ron Weasley le miró con una mezcla de pena y resignación, consciente de que ya habían hablado bastante de ese asunto, sin embargo volvió a hacer un intento…

-Draco, hace años que no sales a divertirte con nosotros, pareces un autómata yendo del colegio a la casa de Harry…

Lejos de ofenderse por aquellas palabras el rubio pareció divertido.

-¿Autómata? – Preguntó con un deje de burla - ¿Eso ha salido de ti Ronald?

El pelirrojo pareció sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, eso es lo que piensa Hermione – se explicó haciendo que el otro sonriera.

-Sí, eso me lo imaginé.

Y sin decir más cerró su casillero, dándose media vuelta mientras se colgaba la mochila de forma casual, el pelirrojo se apresuró a seguir sus pasos.

-Compañero, no es para mal pero ya deberías de dejar tu vida a un lado solo por… Harry.

El de pecas sabía el problema en el que se estaba metiendo al hablar de aquello pero ya no podía soportarlo más, debía intentar de nuevo hacerle entrar en razón…

-Tú sabes que Harry también me preocupa, voy a visitarlo al menos dos veces por semana, pero tampoco que me la paso los días allí, no has ido a las fiestas, no has salido con tus amigos, prácticamente no hemos sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo y no te hemos visto nada más que en el colegio, ¿Qué no ves que estás perdiendo gran parte de tu adolescencia?

-¿Y es que Harry no perdió todo eso también?

El rubio se detuvo bruscamente, habían salido del colegio y se encontraban justo en las escaleras que dirigían a la salida. Había estado ignorándole porque no quería comenzar una discusión con el pelirrojo, pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Draco… pero él está en coma y…

-¿Y no puede darse cuenta de ello? ¿Es eso? – estaba comenzando a alterarse y ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes.

Ron miró a su alrededor algo apenado y comenzó a bajar la voz.

-Solo digo… que no debes castigarte Draco, el que estés todos los días con Harry no va a hacer ningún cambio a la situación, ¿y si nunca despierta? ¿Cómo te sentirás si nunca lo superas?

-Al menos tendré mi consciencia tranquila al saber que nunca abandoné a un amigo cuando más me necesitaba.

_¡Ouch!, _eso había dolido, y más por el tono con que lo dijo el joven Malfoy, destilando veneno en cada frase. Ron vio como el rubio se daba media vuelta y se iba sin siquiera despedirse, y el impulso pudo más que él al gritarle:

-¡Él nunca querría que tu también te vieses afectado con su situación!

-¡Vete a la mierda Weasley!

Y esa respuesta _gritada _tampoco se la esperaba. Ron se quedó observando a su amigo alejándose antes de acomodarse la mochila y dirigirse a la cancha en donde sus otros amigos estarían esperándolo.

* * *

"Entregadme a Harry Potter – dijo la voz de Voldemort – y no os hará daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré la escuela intacta. Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis hasta media noche.

El silencio se los tragó de nuevo. Cada cabeza se giró, cada ojo de la habitación pareció posarse en Harry, sujetándole para siempre en el resplandor de miles de rayos invisibles. Entonces una figura se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, y Harry reconoció a Pandy Parkinson cuando levantó un brazo tembloroso y gritó:

-¡Pero está allí! Potter está allí. ¡Que alguien lo coja!

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, hubo un movimiento generalizado. Los Gryffindors que tenía delante le habían levantado y se enfrentaban a los Slytherins, no a Harry…

…-Gracias, señorita Parkinson – dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz cortante – Abandonará el Comedor a la primera con el señor Filch. El resto de su casa puede seguirla."

* * *

La conversación con Ron le había puesto de mal humor, estuvo todo el camino tratando de aligerar la furia que sentía en su interior, ¿Cómo se atrevía Ron a pedirle que siguiera con su vida cuando Harry estaba _así? _¡Eran sus amigos! ¡No era correcto que estuviesen de fiestas con el pelinegro en aquella situación! ¡Era tan indignante! ¿Y si él (Draco) fuera el de la situación? ¿Seguirían con sus vidas como si nada? ¿Se olvidarían de él tan fácilmente? Era obvio que el pelirrojo sí, pero… ¿y Harry?, ¿Harry lo iría a visitar como él lo hacía?, le gustaba pensar que sí lo haría.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos y en su enojo, que esta vez sí pareció llegar casi que por su instinto a su destino, optando por la cantidad de veces que había recorrido aquella calle, a duras penas había saludado a Madam Ponfrey y dirigido a la habitación para luego abrirla sin siquiera tocar, como siempre lo hacía.

Claro que la escena que encontró dentro fue una que no se esperaba para nada y que le dejó en Shock para luego hacer que sintiera su sangre bullir con enojo. Si antes había estado enojado por lo de Ron, ahora estaba que estallaba como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Su respiración se hizo agitada y su exclamación furiosa no se hizo de esperar.

-¡¿Qué coño crees que haces? – preguntó con los dientes apretados entrando a zancadas a la habitación haciendo que la chica que ya se encontraba dentro… _inclinada _un poco sobre Harry se sobresaltara colocándose recta y girándose.

Una sonrisa sardónica adornó su rostro al reconocer al recién llegado.

-Hola _Drakin_ – habló un poco arrastrando la última palabra y haciendo que el otro entrecerrara sus ojos de forma sospechosa – no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano.

-Te pregunté – comenzó a hablar en un tono que claramente era de advertencia - ¿Qué coño tratabas de hacer?

La sonrisa se extendió más si era posible.

-¿Es que acaso no era obvio? Me estaba despidiendo de él, después de todo, ya van a comenzar las prácticas de las porristas.

-Aléjate – dijo frunciendo su ceño, más si era posible y haciendo que la chica soltara una carcajada que se le hizo totalmente irritante.

-Hay cariño… Yo puedo estar tan _cerca _de Harry como quiera, Para eso soy su novia ¿No?

-Solo eres una rastrera put…

-Yo que tu guardaría ese vocabulario… - le interrumpió a medida que se deslizaba más cerca de Harry y acariciara casi que con ternura los cabellos azabaches para luego cubrir a modo de burla las orejas del moreno mientras bajaba la voz – Harry podría escucharte.

Y eso fue suficiente, aquel tono de burla fue suficiente para que Draco comenzara a caminar a pasos bruscos hasta aquella chica dispuesta a borrarle la sonrisa de la cara y sacarla de aquella habitación así fuera a patada. ¡Y una mierda que fuera una mujer! ¡Ese monstruo no podría considerarse mujer!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La recién llegada hizo que Draco parara de golpe. Hermione Granger había entrado a la habitación con expresión dura y miraba a ambos chicos con enojo.

-He podido escucharles desde el otro lado del pasillo – les reprendió - ¿Pueden al menos tener _algo _de respeto por Harry?

Draco aún estaba agitado y cada fibra de su ser gritaba para que la chica pelinegra se alejara de su amigo, al rubio le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que esto ocurriera y ella se moviese perezosa.

-Si ha llegado la nerdita creo que ya es hora de irme, no quiero contaminarme.

Hermione no pareció para nada afectada por sus palabras y Draco solo estrechó más sus ojos, si decía algo contra la chica una vez más… tan solo una...

-Nos vemos amor – lanzó un beso al aire en dirección a Harry y luego se fue sin despedirse de nadie más cerrando la puerta.

No fue sino hasta que la mujer se fue que él sintió que podría respirar tranquilo. Ella siempre había logrado ese efecto en él, lo hacía enojar tan rápidamente solo con su presencia.

-No sé como a Harry pudo gustarle alguien como Parkinson – comentó mientras se acercaba a la cama del susodicho, que aún reposaba tranquilo. Claramente ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Yo tampoco lo sé Draco – contestó la peli rizada acercándose también a la cama de su amigo y mirándole con cariño – pero… Harry y ella se hicieron novios antes de que… todo esto pasara. No podemos prohibirle venir a ver a Harry por más que queramos.

-Lo hace solo para fastidiarme – susurró el rubio.

-Yo también lo creo así, siempre lo he creído – comentó acariciando el cabello del moreno y viendo lo largo que estaba, casi rozando sus hombros - ¿Te traigo las cosas para que le afeites?

El rubio asintió y la chica no necesitó de más para salir del lugar a buscar los accesorios. Sabía que Draco necesitaba un rato a solas con el chico.

En cuanto Hermione salió, Draco pareció poder botar todo el aire que estaban reteniendo sus pulmones.

Recorrió a su antojo las facciones del chico y dijo en voz alta lo que siempre hubo pensado, pero nunca había tenido el suficiente valor para decírselo a él.

-Tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que ella Harry.

Y se quedó mirando a su amigo hasta que Hermione volvió a la habitación.

**FIN CAPITULO 1**

**Aclaración: (*) la autora de "Naruto" (de la cual tomé prestada la idea) aclaró que no ella no sabía si eso podría ser posible (es decir, el sueño en estado de coma) pero por el fin de la historia, si iba a ser posible. Yo hago una aclaración casi igual, solo que con el detalle de que yo investigue algo, y por eso hice el cap completamente diferente, pues... por aquí en google, xD me encontré con una página en donde hablaba sobre cuatro niveles en el coma (como leyeron en el cap) solo que al parecer los niveles cerebrales se encuentran sin ningún funcionamiento, según el sujeto al caer en coma está en completo estado vegetal, (no tiene sueños) pero por el bien de la historia si va a tener sueños. jeje. Bueno! eso es todo. **

**Notas finales**: Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden, un comentario motiva a continuar. Así sea un: "Me gusta" o algo. Pronto me pongo a contestarlo, solo que ahora estoy algo apresurada... u.u el sueño me está matando, jeje.


	3. Milagro

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "****FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

******Mariangel: Muchisimas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar! *-* wow, me hizo muy feliz que me escribieran siete comentarios más, jeje, es que es un poco más de lo que me dejaron en el prologo, y me alegré tanto que quise subir este cap lo más rápido posible, xD apesar que tenía pensado subirlo el sábado, no pude esperar! jeje. Espero les guste. :) ¡Gracias de nuevo! **

******Que lo disfrutéis. **

**CAPITULO 2. **

**Milagro. **

**"Hecho no explicable por las leyes naturales y que se atribuye a intervención sobrenatural de origen divino"**

**_Por más increíble que pareciera, Draco siempre creyó en los milagros. _**

"-¡La puerta, llega hasta la puerta, la puerta! – gritó Malfoy al oído de Harry, y Harry aceleró, siguiendo a Ron, Hermione y Goyle a través del ondeante humo negro, apenas capaces de respirar…

…-¡Que estás haciendo, que estás haciendo, la puerta está por ese lado! – gritó Malfoy, pero Harry realizó un giro cerrado y se lanzó en picado…"

* * *

Hermione se fue para dejarle _trabajar _en paz. Sabía que le gustaba estar a solas ya que… si fuera en otras circunstancias, aquello que iba a ser sería algo para lo cual avergonzarse.

Ya llevaba poco menos de un año dedicándose a afeitar a su amigo cada vez que lo necesitara.

-Bien, ya es hora Harry, espero que estés listo para arreglarte.

Y sin decir más, se subió lo más suavemente que pudo a la cama, había descubierto que era mucho más fácil de esa forma. Con cuidado pasó una de sus piernas por el abdomen del chico y una vez que estaban a cada lado de este, dejó que todo el peso cayera en estas mientras tenía especial cuidado en no tocar el catéter.

-No digo que pueda hacer un milagro – pensaba que si hablaba con él, eso haría que la escena se viera menos rara - pero al menos, creo que te dejaré medianamente decente.

Una vez de acomodarse bien en su posición y asegurarse de que no le rozaba ni nada. Sonrió travieso en dirección del moreno.

-Solo… hazme el favor de no soñar nada pervertido, no quiero que tu amiguito reaccione conmigo aquí encima de ti, puede dar una impresión equivocada ¿no crees? – dijo divertido antes de lanzar una risita imaginando que en esos momentos Harry lanzaría un bufido como respuesta y le diría algo como: "¿Podrías dejar de hacer bromas Draco? No tengo todo el día, aunque te parezca"

Luego se inclinó un poco a un lado en dirección de la mesita de noche, donde descansaba una taza con agua, la crema de afeitar, la afeitadora y un paño, colocó el paño suavemente por el cuello de Harry para no ensuciarle, se mojó las manos para luego mojar el rostro del moreno, le echó crema de afeitar y luego rió un poco al dejarle una muy graciosa barba blanca.

-Primero vamos a hacer algo con tu rostro y luego… luego vemos si podemos domar ese nido de pájaros que tienes por cabello – comentó como si tuviese una conversación de lo más normal con el muchacho – aún sigo pensando que algún día podré encontrar una pócima especial para que tu cabello quede como el de Sirius, te verías guapo con el cabello así no crees, o tal vez… aprovechando que no puedes hacer nada, trate de colocártelo lacio… como el de Severus… - rio un poco sujetando la afeitadora lo mejor que pudo al momento de inclinarse un poco – así tal vez te podría llamar: "_Harry _Severus Pot…"

Y sintió su corazón dar un brinco al sentir _algo_ en su pierna. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no saltar de la cama ahí mismo…

_No podía ser posible. _

Pero estaba seguro que lo había sentido, estaba seguro que había sentido que Harry había movido la mano.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Llamó, dejando caer la afeitadora al suelo seguro que no podría sostenerla más - ¡Señora Ponfrey! – Llamó al momento de bajarse como pudo del regazo de Harry sintiendo aún la emoción - ¡Señora Ponfrey!

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

Una vez más Hermione había sido la persona que había llegado a la habitación, sin embargo, Draco no se limitó por ello y comenzó a gesticular con sus manos no siendo capaz de hablar bien.

-¿Qué pasó con Harry?

-¡Su mano! Él…

-¿Qué?

-Movió su mano.

Hermione lanzó un grito ahogado. Y prácticamente corrió en dirección del chico sujetándole la mano.

-¡Harry! Harry… ¿puedes oírme? Mueve tu mano, por favor… muévela… - pero no lo hizo, la chica frunció su ceño y se giró a Draco - ¿Habías hecho algo? ¿Hiciste algo diferente? ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… yo… solo… me acerqué y le hablé de Sirius y de Severus…

-¡Ven! – la chica saltó y lo empujó a donde estaba Harry para que repitiera el acto, a penas el chico se acercó y comenzó a hablar, los dedos de Harry volvieron a moverse y Hermione parecía a punto de caer desmayada, sin embargo, salió como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la habitación - ¡Madan Ponfrey! ¡Madan Ponfrey! ¡Llame de prisa a la señora Potter! ¡Y al señor Snipe! ¡De prisa!

Draco mientras tanto no sabía qué hacer, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo que su corazón estaba latiendo con prisa y era lo único que podía escuchar a parte del sonido del "Pip" que hacía el aparato en la habitación.

Era algo tan increíble. Que temió estar soñando.

* * *

-¿Y que tal te fue en la casa de los Potter Draco?

La voz de su madre le sacó de su aturdimiento cuando llegó a la casa, un olor delicioso le había llevado a la cocina, su madre se encontraba cocinando y él siguió tan solo el olor sin dudar, tomando asiento en la mesita que había en el lugar.

-¿Draco? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó la mujer al no tener respuesta de su hijo, este asintió y contestó en voz baja.

-Harry… él… ha movido su mano.

La cuchara que había sostenido su madre cayó en el piso con un ruido sordo.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz emocionado – Eso… eso es… ¡Grandioso! ¿Cómo paso?

Y por lo que creyó Draco que sería la mil y una vez relató lo sucedido en la casa de los Potter, claro, que en todas las ocasiones evitó decir que había estado _sobre _Harry cuando ocurrió todo. Ese sería su secreto… y el del Harry inconsciente por supuesto.

-Oh Dios – susurró la mujer después de lo que le parecieron varios minutos – Es… ¡Es un milagro! Esto merece una celebración, voy… voy a hacer una cena especial y preparé el pastel preferido de Harry.

La mujer ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando ya se encontraba caminando presurosa por toda la cocina buscando hoyas, sartenes e ingredientes para hacer su cena especial, a Draco le hacía gracia la pación que tenía su madre por la cocina. La rubia parecía estar brillando en esos momentos, y Draco ni siquiera supo cómo había comenzado a pasarle los ingredientes que la mujer pedía. Creía que era talento natural el hecho de lograr hacer que todos a su alrededor hicieran lo que ella quisiese, el mismo talento que tenía Harry.

-¿Y qué huele tan delicioso? – preguntó la voz masculina de Lucius Malfoy quién llegó a la cocina con expresión agotada pero con una agradable sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Dejó a un lado el saco e inmediatamente recibió a su esposa quién no esperó ni un segundo más para lanzarse a sus brazos y darle unos cuantos besos en los labios antes de sonreír.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry ha movido la mano! – exclamó emocionada como una niña (parecía que la mujer estaba igual de emocionada que Draco) y el hombre tan solo rió.

-¿Así que tu también Cissy? Sirius casi hizo lo mismo que tú cuando me lo encontré en la oficina esta tarde, me tropecé con él cuando estaba saliendo (corría por cierto) en dirección a la casa de los Potter.

-¿Te besó? – preguntó la mujer más que todo divertida mientras alzaba una de sus cejas con escepticismo.

-Iuuuuuw… - exclamó Draco haciendo una mueca, pero parecía sumamente divertido.

-No me besó, pero le faltó poco para hacerlo – explicó el hombre – casi me ahoga por el abrazo que me dio. Si eso fue con migo, no me quiero imaginar lo que le hará al viejo Sev.

-¡Padre! ¡Que estoy presente! ¡No quiero imágenes indecentes en mi cabeza que luego me quiten el apetito por favor! – comentó Draco fingiéndose alarmado por las palabras de su padre, pero este pareció reírse más fuerte.

-Hay sí, estaba olvidando que estoy en presencia de mi inocente hijo que nunca se ha imaginado _esas _cosas y que nunca vio a sus padrinos en posición indecorosa en la sala de su cas…

-¡LALALALAAA! ¡No te oigo! – y eso fue suficiente para que el joven saliera de la cocina cubriéndose los oídos y no parara hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Eres malvado Lucius – le retó su mujer sin dejar de sonreír por el acto de su marido al prácticamente echar de la cocina a su primogénito.

-Siempre funciona – dijo el hombre rubio volviendo a abrazar a su esposa para darle un beso largo. Él también estaba feliz porque Harry estuviese dando señales de poder despertar.

Mientras tanto Draco, una vez en su cuarto se dejó caer en su cama, aún se sentía como si estuviese en un sueño, era increíble lo que un simple movimiento de dedos de una persona era capaz de causar. No solo su felicidad, sino la felicidad de todas las demás personas que le conocieron, ya podía imaginarse la casa de los Potter llena de gente, estaba seguro que todos querrían estar presente al mismo momento de que este despertara.

* * *

Tal y como lo había predicho, el siguiente día de lo sucedido la casa de los Potter se encontraba a rebosar de gente, todos los que alguna vez conocieron a Harry habían asistido y se encontraban esperando a que ese día el moreno sonriente que todos conocían despertara, o que se moviera o que simplemente murmurara o ¡Algo!, pero nada de aquello pasó. Ni ese día, ni al siguiente. Draco ya estaba comenzando a temer que solo hubiese sido parte de su imaginación. Si Hermione no lo hubiese visto también estaba seguro que creería que era solo una broma de su ansiosa mente que se moría por tener alguna reacción del chico. Pero no, allí estaba la castaña, más terca que él mismo, alegando que estaba segura que había hecho algún movimiento, y el que eso fuera posible era algo increíble de por sí y daba mucha esperanza a los presentes.

-¿Qué tal está Sev? ¿Algún cambio? – preguntó la voz de Lily Potter sonando sumamente esperanzada por las palabras del médico. El hombre que había estado examinando a Harry negó lentamente y todos los presentes (que eran alrededor de diez personas) parecieron desinflarse como globos por el suspiro general que se escuchó.

-Aún no sé cómo pudo haber sido posible que moviese su mano, las pulsaciones están normales y las ondas en su mente… están igual que siempre, activas, puede ser que su cerebro esté procesando información más lentamente, pero así ha sido siempre, los sueños o pueden ir muy rápido dentro de su cabeza o muy lento, nada que ver con el mundo real – explicó el hombre sonando normal – Si Draco dice que lo que estaba haciendo al momento en que se produjo el movimiento era _hablarle _pues… lo único que puedo aconsejar es que lo siga haciendo. Tal vez Harry reconozca por algún milagro su voz, y esta sea un ancla a nuestro mundo.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en donde el hombre les explicaba con palabras detalladas, los presentes parecieron comprender que no podían comenzar a contar los pollos antes de nacer y se retiraron abatidos.

-Solo… solo espero que Harry despierte antes de que mi torta se dañe… aunque creo que podría comerla y luego hacer otra para él – y sin decir más la señora Malfoy se retiró dándole una sonrisa de ánimo a su hijo. Una sonrisa que a duras penas el joven pudo corresponder.

-Creo que si les dejamos solos tal vez Harry quiera hacer otro "milagro" – le confesó la pelirroja mayor haciendo que Draco sintiera de pronto una presión sobre sus hombros. Todos de una u otra manera creían en él, creían que podría hacer que Harry volviera en sí.

-¿Señora Potter? – la voz de una de las mozas se escuchó desde la puerta, llevaba un teléfono con ella – el señor Potter está al otro lado de la línea.

La mujer se apresuró entonces a salir y tomar la llamada.

-No cariño… Sev dice que ha ocurrido ningún cambio en Harry… - fue lo último que le escucharon decir al perderse por el pasillo.

-Suerte compañero – susurró Ron al pasar por su lado y darle un ligero golpe en el brazo, mientras se llevaba abrazada a su hermana Ginny quién le dio una sonrisa también (Draco pensaba que a la chica realmente le había costado hacer aquello con él) y que más parecía una mueca.

Y Draco… Draco se sentía jodido.

En menos de veinte minutos ya todas las personas habían salido de la habitación, con miradas esperanzadas dirigidas a él.

-Ahora más te vale que despiertes ¿eh Potter? – dijo al momento de acercarse a él y encontrarse solo con el moreno inconsciente – todos confían en que te puedo ayudar a despertar, no querrás dejarme mal ¿ o sí?

Comentó tratando de lucir retador, no sabía por qué, pero extrañamente se le había ocurrido que tal vez el hablarle de aquella forma podría hacer que Harry despertara, después de todo, el moreno nunca se había podido resistir a los retos de Draco Malfoy. Pero no, estuvo alrededor de una hora con él a solas, comentándole cosas, o hablándole… pero nada.

El rubio estaba tratando de no desanimarse, después de todo, el que haya movido un dedo era más de lo que podría esperarse, era como si Harry estaba tratando de retar o de llevarle la contraria a todos aquellos médicos que estaban seguros que no despertaría debido a que había caído en un coma nivel cuatro. Y que decían que no había esperanza, que la única forma de que saliera de esas ondas sería si ocurriera un milagro.

Draco se acercó más a Harry y le susurró al oído como si se tratase de un secreto de estado.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero yo sí creo en los milagros_ Harry_.

Lo miró una última vez antes de saber que tendría que irse y se levantó de su asiento al lado de la cama del moreno.

Tal vez si se hubiese quedado un rato más, hubiese visto como la mano de Harry se abrió y cerró un poco.

* * *

"Bajó los escalones y se adentró en la oscuridad. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, y la calma mortal de los terrenos era como si también ellos estuvieran respirando, esperando para ver si él podría hacer lo que debía hacer.

Harry se movió hacia Neville, que se doblaba sobre otro cuerpo –Neville.

-¡Ostras, Harry, casi haces que me dé un ataque!

Harry se había quitado la capa: la idea le había surgido de repente, nacida del deseo de estar totalmente seguro.

–¿A dónde vas solo? –preguntó Neville suspicazmente.

–Es todo parte del plan –dijo Harry. –Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Escucha... Neville…

–_Harry… - solo era un susurro que por un momento pareció escuchar distorsionado y lejano, diferente… (*)_

-_Harry_… - _el moreno miró a Neville como si hablara lentamente, movió su mano al momento como si hubiese sentido un ligero pinchazo en esta mientras la observó con detenimiento, - ¿Harry que pasa?_ ¿no estarás pensando en entregarte?

–No –mintió Harry con facilidad, _olvidándose de lo anterior _-. Por supuesto que no... Esto es algo diferente. Pero tal vez desaparezca de la vista durante un rato. ¿Conoces a la serpiente de Voldemort, Neville?...

FIN CAPITULO 2

* * *

(*) Las letras que están en cursivas son las que le he agregado que no están en el original de Harry, es solo para que se vea algo más acorde con la historia, hay trocitos casi mínimos como este que voy a estar agregando, jeje. Otra cosa, en la parte de la aclaración que hace Snipe de los sueños, es también por finalidad de la historia, es decir, como en los sueños se pierde la noción del tiempo, uno puede tener toda una vida adentro, o también no soñar nada en una fracción de tiempo. Es todo fin de la historia, no me creáis, porque no sé si es verdad esto o no.

Notas finales: Bueno, ya creo que ya empezamos con lo bueno ¿no? el pobre Draco parece que tiene más compromisos ahora que Harry esta "reaccionando", pero viene lo interesante, el despertar de Harry ya está próximo. *-* tal vez ocurra en el próximo cap, quien sabe. jeje.


	4. Despertar

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "****FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

******Mariangel: Muchisimas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar! *-* Pero sobre todo... muchisimas gracias a Lady Sami quién me dedicó uno de sus capítulos en su historia, os invito a leerla "Different un Slytherin en Gryffindor", es sin duda una de las mejores historias Albus/Scorpius que he leído, y para los amantes de esta pareja, os invito a leerla si aún no lo han hecho. Su Linck**

******http : / / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6413520 /8/ Different _ Un _ Slytherin _ en _ Gryffindor**

******Sin los espacios. *-***

******ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAPITULO: Groserias, insultos, algo de OOC, SPOILER del libro siete y tal vez os despierte algo de odio hacia Pansy Parkinson... disculpen, a mí en realidad no me desagrada la chica, me cae muy bien en realidad, pero en esta historia tiene que haber una "mala" así que pido disculpas de ante mano si a alguien le molesta.**

******Con respecto a esta historia, trataré de actualizar todos los fines de semana, puede ser sábado o domingo, ahora que me comienzan las clases se me va a hacer más complicada la cosa, pero trataré de no tardarme mucho. Me alegra muchisimo que hayan personas leyendo, jeje :) ahora sí! ¡A disfrutar! **

**CAPITULO 3. **

**Despertar. **

**"Cortar, interrumpir el sueño a quien está durmiendo"**

**_Draco estaba seguro que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a "cortar" el sueño de Harry, cualquier cosa…_**

-¿Y como está mi ahijado rubio preferido? – preguntó el hombre dándole un abrazo que le hizo quejarse un poco.

-Sirius… por favor… ni siquiera… soy… tu ahijado – dijo entrecortadamente tratando de zafarse del abrazo de oso que le estaba dando el hombre - ¡Padrino!

-Sirius ya suelta a Draco – dijo la voz cansada del hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sillón con los ojos fijos en un grueso libro.

-Hay Severus… deberías al menos estar de mi parte… no siempre podré tener a este niño entre mis brazos, yo nunca abracé mucho a Harry y ahora no hay día en el que no me arrepiente de ello.

-Sirius… - Draco le miró con ojos entre cerrados – ¡Cada vez que veías a Harry lo abrazabas, estabas todo el tiempo con él, casi que te levantaba un acta por invasión al espacio privado! Y no le hacías más cosas al pobre porque simplemente no era Severus.

Pasaron varios segundos en el que el rubio y el moreno se miraron sin decir nada, y luego…

El moreno rió, y su risa le recordó al ladrido de un perro.

Malfoy temió por la salud mental del mayor.

-Por eso es que eres mi segundo ahijado favorito – exclamó el hombre divertido – deja que te traiga alguna bebida, ¿té?... ¿Café?... ¡Bah! Mejor una buena copa de vino.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a un muy anonadado Draco.

-Que no soy su… - murmuró pero decidió dejarlo así – es… extraño.

-Ni me lo digas – dijo distraídamente el hombre que aún estaba con la vista fija en el libro que estaba en sus piernas y pasaba página.

-¿No has encontrado aún nada padrino? – preguntó el rubio sentándose a un lado del hombre que suspiró resignado.

-Aún nada, desde que dijiste que Harry movió su mano… he estado buscando la forma de dar con algún caso parecido pero nada. No encuentro alguno que haya dado síntomas anteriores de despertar, los casos que lo han hecho solo despiertan y ya – dijo dejando el libro en la mesita de centro.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que Harry tuvo que haber despertado en ese momento?

-Hubiese sido lo más probable que ocurriera – y el hombre enfocó sus ojos en los grises de su ahijado - te he llamado Draco, porque quería preguntarte que fue con exactitud lo que hiciste. Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Y Draco le miró sorprendido.

-Yo… yo ya dije que fue lo que hice. Dije la verdad.

-Repítelo – ordenó el mayor mirándole atentamente. El joven parpadeó.

-Pués… - el chico se mordió el labio inferior como si tratara de recordar con exactitud antes de contestar – llegué a la habitación, discutí con la _perr_…sona de Parkinson, llegó Hermione, se fue la molestia, me acerqué a afeitar a Harry y… ocurrió.

Snipe le miró fijamente como si de algún modo quisiera leerle la mente a ver si mentía, Draco temió que verdad supiera hacer aquello de alguna forma.

-Y cuando le fuiste a afeitar… ¿No hiciste nada más?

_Estaba encima de él. _

-Ehm… no.

-¿En serio? – el hombre levantó una de sus cejas.

_…Estaba encima de él. _

-Si – contestó tratando de sonar más seguro y rogando a todos los cielos que su nerviosismo no se hiciera notar.

-¿Completamente seguro?

...¡_ESTABA ENCIMA DE ÉL! _

-¡Que si coño! – exclamó más alto de lo que había esperado dejando a un muy sorprendido Snipe mirándole extrañado.

-¿Quién quiere vino? – la voz de Sirius le sacó de la incómoda situación y estaba seguro que habría besado al hombre sino hubiese estado seguro de que su padrino le castraría después.

Pero en ese momento en que Draco se encontraba dándole un sorbo al vaso con la bebida alcohólica en su interior, estaba seguro de que no tendría problema alguno en llamar padrino a ese hombre que en algunas situaciones se le hacía semejante con un perro.

-Vamos Sev… Solo bebe un poquito ¿Sí? – habló el hombre-perro al otro instándole a tomar más y distrayéndole completamente de la discusión inicial.

Sirius era como un ángel caído del cielo.

_

* * *

_

-Lo único que te digo que tienes que hacer, es todo exactamente igual a aquel día, si es posible haz que esa Parkinson y Hermione entren a la misma habitación y que luego se vayan y termina lo que estabas haciendo, tal vez hubo algo en sus voces, o en lo que hiciste que hizo que algo hiciera clic en la mente de Harry. Si queremos que regrese… debemos intentar de todo.

Y esas palabras por parte de su padrino habían sido la causa de que el chico se encontrara allí en aquel momento, había hablado con madan Ponfrey y había hecho que le dejara entrar… a pesar de que fueran tan altas horas de la noche. Llegó al lugar con el agua y la crema para afeitar a Harry. Las dejó en su lugar y se dispuso a subirse al regazo del moreno con cuidado.

-Si esperas que traiga a Parkinson y a Hermione una vez más estás equivocado – dijo al momento de saberse estar cómodo en aquel lugar, el aparato no dejaba de emitir el sonido de las pulsaciones de Harry y él no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso sin saber por qué – me dijeron que tenía que repetir todo lo que dije e hice en ese momento en que pareciste reaccionar un poco… así que… si te suena raro, es solo por qué me dijeron que lo hiciera ¿eh? No me vayas a creer loco – y entonces el chico comenzó a recitar lo siguiente como lo recordaba, su broma con respecto a ser mal pensado, luego el meterse con la cara del chico y su cabello, y por último… hacerle la broma como advertencia de que le pondría el cabello como Snipe.

Pero nada.

Repitió un par de veces aquello, pero no ocurrió nada más. Algo se removió incómodo en su estómago y se sintió entre molesto y acongojado.

-Se supone que despertarías Potter – susurró dejando caer la navaja y colocando sus manos suavemente en el pecho ajeno, más que por acto reflejo que porque en verdad fuera a afincarse en este – no me puedes hacer esto Harry – exclamó luciendo más abatido – No me puedes dar una pequeña ilusión de que despertarás y luego… simplemente no hacerlo – se acercó más a la cara ajena, pero no sirvió de nada - ¡despierta ya! ¡Con un demonio! – y lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, casi nunca lloraba, intentaba no llorar y menos al frente de Harry, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo, sentía que ya no podía más, Harry, Harry era como su todo… sin él… si él estaba…

-No sabía que los Malfoy lloraran – y la voz baja, débil y ronca retumbó en la habitación cortando de inmediato los sollozos del rubio. Su corazón latió con prisa y alzó su mirada solo para toparse a solo unos centímetros con los ojos entrecerrados que mostraban a duras penas unos hermosos irises verdes. Draco no podía parar de llorar aunque quisiera, no le importó que prácticamente estuviese mojando el pecho ajeno con sus lágrimas, tampoco importó el que su amigo lo viese tan débil, lo único que importaba en esos momentos… era que Harry le estaba mirando, y aparte mostrara una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que lloramos Potter, ¿Qué creías que éramos? ¿Extraterrestres? – preguntó con voz burlona.

-Algo así – dijo tan bajo que el otro creyó que había sido parte de su imaginación.

Draco creía que en esos momentos era el ser más feliz del planeta, no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando fuera real, besaría los pies de cualquier santo, o persona si esta le dijera que había sido el causante de hacer _despertar_ a Harry de su profundo sueño. Solo que…

El que despertó fue él.

Una habitación iluminada por la luz del día fue lo que le dio la bienvenida, y al momento, casi en el mismo segundo, la realidad le golpeó dándole a entender que nada de aquello había ocurrido, que solo había sido un sueño.

-Maldición – susurró enojado llevándose las manos al rostro y sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas en este.

La conversación que había tenido con su padrino el día anterior le había hecho pensar y pensar todo el día en ello. Estaba seguro que fue por esa razón que también lo soñó, dándole una cruel ilusión de lo que en verdad deseaba que ocurriera.

Odiaba los sueños. Odiaba que no pudieran ser reales, pero sobre todo… odiaba que pudieran confundirse tan fácilmente a la realidad y así engañarle, engañar a Harry… si no fueran por los sueños que tenían prisionero a Harry… estaba seguro que ahora en esos momentos el chico hubiese despertado.

-Harry… - susurró como un llamado, o tal vez un rezo lejano que pedía que lo trajeran de vuelta.

* * *

"Estoy a punto de morir".

El caparazón de metal se rompió y se abrió. Bajó su temblorosa mano, alzó la varita de Draco por debajo de la capa y murmuró: "Lumus"…

…-Parece que he sido… engañado – dijo Voldemort.

-¡No lo has sido! – dijo Harry con la voz más alta que pudo, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Harry Potter… - dijo muy suavemente… - el muchacho que vivió…

…Harry devolvió la mirada a los ojos rojos, y deseó que sucediera de una vez, rápido, mientras aún podía permanecer de pie, antes de que perdiera el control, antes de que le traicionara el miedo…

Vio como se movía la boca y un rayo de luz verde, y todo desapareció.

* * *

Draco había llegado una vez más muy temprano aquella mañana a la casa de los Potter, rozaba las diez de la mañana, pero por eso se alegraba de que aquel día fuera día domingo. Se dejó caer una vez más en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba al lado de la cama de Harry y sostuvo su mano con gentileza.

-Buenos días Harry – susurró más que todo como una tradición que por otra cosa – hoy, es día de tus ejercicios, espero no te moleste.

Y comenzó con aquello que hacía al menos dos veces por semana, el flexionar las extremidades del moreno, comenzaba con sus muñecas, luego con sus brazos (los flexionaba al nivel del codo) los pies, y por último, las rodillas que eran aquello que más le dificultaba.

-Aunque no estés comiendo como se debe… igual pesas – comentó divertido. El moreno no respondió, nunca lo hacía de todos modos, se acercó de nuevo a Harry y le observó fijamente – no sé si debo hacerlo todo exactamente igual como aquel día Harry – pudo decir por fin con hilo de voz mientras una mano temblorosa se acercaba a los cabellos azabaches, al final si le habían afeitado, la misma Lily lo hizo personalmente, tan emocionada que estaba de que su niño iba a despertar que lo hizo de inmediato – pero… pero debo admitirte que… debo admitir que estoy sumamente nervioso con solo imaginármelo – logró llegar su mano al cabello azabache que caía en su frente y apartó el fleco para ver aquella cicatriz, marca que tenía desde pequeño, sin embargo no pudo apartar la mano del rostro del moreno y siguió la suave caricia apenas como un roce por la mejilla – lo otro era porque necesitabas una afeitada, ahora… el solo pensarlo… joder Harry, me pone mucho más nervioso… más de lo normal. Harry, tu sabes que haría todo por ti… pero… pero…

-Hay pero que tierno… - aquella voz acompañado con unos gélidos aplausos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del rubio, Draco giró tan bruscamente que temió caerse. Allí estaba Pansy Parkinson. Aplaudiendo como si estuviese viendo un espectáculo macabro - ¡oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Acaso he interrumpido tu declaración de amor?

* * *

"Yacía bocabajo, escuchando el silencio. Estaba absolutamente solo. Nadie lo estaba mirando. Nadie más estaba allí. No estaba completamente seguro de que él mismo estuviera allí…

…-No puedes ayudar.

Se dio la vuelta. Albus Dumbledore estaba andando hacia él, directo y lleno de energía, vistiendo prendas de un radical azul medianoche…

-Harry – abrió los brazos ampliamente, y sus manos estaban enteras, blancas e intactas – Chico maravilloso. Valiente, valiente hombre. Paseemos…

* * *

El odio que destilaba de aquellos ojos negros hizo que Draco se sintiera a la defensiva, se sentía como si estuviese a punto de recibir un ataque, y no dudaba que pudiese ser así, principalmente porque la joven parecía estar mucho más enojada con él desde el día en que él había sido el que vio por primera vez el leve movimiento de Harry con su mano. "¡No era más que un maniaco en busca de atención!" le había dicho ella ofendida el día siguiente cuando se lo encontró por el pasillo del colegio.

-Siempre supe que había algo raro en ti Malfoy, pensé que era solo por la estúpida amistad que se profesan Harry y tú, nunca me hubiese imaginado que fueras un marica.

Malfoy sentía sus mejillas calientes, no sabía si era por la vergüenza o el enojo, se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

-Cállate Parkinson – dijo con los dientes apretados tratando de no alzar su voz, cosa que la chica si lo hizo gustosa.

-¿Es por eso que has venido todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes un amor secreto por Harry? – se rió como si hubiese dicho algún buen chiste. A Draco en su opinión se le pareció mucho a una risa maniaca.

* * *

-Pero está muerto – dijo Harry.

-Oh, sí – dijo Dumbledore de forma práctica.

-Entonces… ¿también estoy muerto?

-Ah – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo más abiertamente – Esa es la cuestión ¿no es cierto? En conjunto, querido muchacho, creo que no.

* * *

-Cállate.

-¡Lamento decírtelo Malfoy pero Harry me escogió a mí! – siguió hablando sobre el sonido de todos los aparatos - él no es un _desviado_ como tú…

Lo siguiente que hizo la chica dejó totalmente anonadado a Draco quién no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. El rubio que estaba junto a Harry fue empujado a un lado por los delgados pero fuertes brazos de la chica pelinegra que le miró con cara de asco. El rubio tropezó con el monitor cardiaco haciendo que este por poco cayera. La rabia fue mucho más latente en el rubio quién se enfrentó a ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Estás loca? Estuve a punto de tumbar el aparato, ¿Qué tal si le hacías daño a Harry?

Sin embargo la chica parecía no estarle escuchando ni tampoco entrar en razón.

-¡No permitiré que vuelvas a entrar a esta habitación! ¡¿Me escuchaste? – gritó casi eufórica – ¡Le diré a la señora Potter las cosas pervertidas que le haces a Harry!

-¿¡QUE? – Draco no podía creer las palabras de la otra. Pansy Parkinson había perdido la cabeza.

* * *

-Tengo que volver, ¿Verdad?

-Si así lo quieres.

-¿Tengo elección?

-Oh, sí – Dumbledore le sonrió - ¿Estamos en King Cross dijiste? Creo que si decides no volver, podrás… digamos… tomar un tren.

-¿Y adonde me llevaría?

-Adelante – dijo Dumbledore simplemente.

Silencio de nuevo.

-_Y si no vuelvo… ¿Cree usted que mis amigos podrían solucionar todo? _

_-¿Tu qué crees Harry? – preguntó el anciano. _

_-Algo me dice que no debo volver… - susurró observando al hombre quién seguía sonriendo tranquilo – algo me dice que debería continuar al otro lado, que hay… personas esperándome. Llamándome, es una sensación extraña, como si no tuviese que estar aquí. Como si tendría que… seguir…_

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios…? – Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Y Draco le dirigió una mirada extraña, como si quisiera que le ayudara en algo antes de cometer una locura. Al momento vio que la chica estaba entre Harry y el rubio y saltó de pronto - ¿Qué están…?

-¡¿Qué no se cansan de discutir? – Fue la exclamación exasperada de Hermione quién también se encontraba a su lado - ¡Por Dios! ¡Compórtense!

-¡Quiero que esta escoria salga de una vez por todas la habitación de Harry! - gritó la morena dejando atónitos a todos.

-La única escoria aquí eres tú Parkinson – por fin habló el rubio dispuesto a decirle de todo – lo único que te duele es que nunca presté atención a tus dotes de perra en celo. ¡Por eso es que prácticamente te le metiste por los ojos a Harry! y si tuvieras algo de vergüenza no estuvieses aquí.

-¡Draco! – exclamó Hermione con ojos asustados. Eso se estaba poniendo más feo cada vez que pasaba más el tiempo.

-Si hubiese sabido que eres marica y que estabas enamorado de Harry, nunca me hubiese fijado en un asqueroso engendro como tú.

-¡Ja! ¡Querrás decir que no te hubieses fijado en mí y te dedicarías exclusivamente al resto de los seres vivientes por los cuales te abres de piernas siempre que esté lo suficientemente dispuesto!

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este escándalo? – la señora Potter había entrado a la habitación y miraba todo totalmente atónita. Sin embargo, los chicos no pararon de gritarse como si estuviesen en medio de un estadio.

* * *

_Ya Harry había tomado su decisión y esperaba que fuera la correcta, rogara que fuera la correcta. _

-Dígame una última cosa – dijo Harry - ¿Esto es real? ¿O ha estado ocurriendo dentro de mi cabeza?

…-Por supuesto que está ocurriendo en tu cabeza, Harry. _Lo único que te queda ahora… es despertar. _

_Y Harry pudo verlo, una luz que le llamaba, que le instaba a seguir, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que estaba… bien. Después de tanto tiempo… se podía sentir… completo. _

_Ese día, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, murió. _

-¡Lárgate! ¡Si Harry supiera sobre tus intereses no querría tenerte como amigo!

La voz que escuchaba en esos momentos se le hacía algo familiar pero no podría decir de donde, se sentía extraño, todo estaba oscuro y las voces se escuchaban algo distorsionadas… como si hubiese una radio en su cabeza, poco a poco estaba comenzando a reconocer lo que estaban diciendo.

-¡He sido su amigo durante años! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?

-Por favor, ¡Ya parad! – exclamó una voz más madura, una voz femenina, que retumbó en su cabeza, estaba tratando de recordar de donde le había escuchado.

Con dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos y la tenue luz de la habitación le hizo sentir como si se fuera un rayo directo de sol, los cerró y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse, habían varias personas en la habitación a su alrededor, trató de moverse pero sus músculos parecían no querer responderle, como si ya llevara tiempo sin usarlos y se estuviesen quejando.

-¡Soy su novia! ¡Tengo más derecho de lo que tu podrías aspirar alguna vez!

-¡Harry! – esa voz que salió casi en un hilo si era completamente conocida para él. Tantas veces que había escuchado a su amiga que ahora era imposible no reconocerla.

-Si, debemos dejar esta estupidez por Harry – dijo una voz joven que arrastraba un poco sus palabras como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, a Harry le sonaba y mucho.

-¡No, No Draco! – y entonces escuchó unos pasos apresurados en su dirección y una chica de ojos avellanas, rostro sonrosado y cabello rizado apareció frente a su campo de visión - ¡Harry! ¡Harry… despertó!

**FIN CAPITULO 3.**

(*) Las letras que están en cursivas son las que le he agregado que no están en el original de Harry, y en este cap. Le agregué algunas cositas, es solo para que se vea algo más acorde con la historia.

Notas finales: ¡OMG! Ya despertó, jeje. Creo que este fue el cap que más emoción me dio a escribir, ya que es practicamente el que todos esperábamos, me da tristeza llegar tan pronto, pero creo que lo único que haría si lo alargara sería redundar las cosas, y se volvería tedioso, ahora lo que nos falta esperar es la reacción de Harry ante lo que es ahora su mundo. *-*

La verdad no creo que sea muy larga la historia así que no les adelanto nada. jeje.


	5. Realidad

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

**Mariangel: Hayyy! cada vez sus comentarios me motivan más a continuar (aún más por los geniales comentarios que me dejáis), y pues... ¿Que creen? decidí hacer este cap mucho más largo, xD es que ya lo tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempo pero me dije: ¡Si que está corto!, eran al rededor de nueve páginas word, xD y entonces logré escribir más detalles sobre Draco, aunque admito que no iba a escribir nada de él en un principio para dejarles con la duda, pero no soy tan mala, muajajaja... cof cof... xD pero... escribí y escribí y salió esto. Ojala les guste. y espero que tenga coherencia, ya que estoy jugando con fuego al agregarlo a última hora, xd **

**¡Bueno! ¡Nos vemos!** (No literalmente pero ustedes me entienden. jeje)

**CAPITULO 4. **

**Realidad.**

**"Lo que es efectivo o tiene valor práctico, en contraposición con lo fantástico e ilusorio"**

**_"¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Qué es lo fantástico?, si llega una persona y dice que tu mundo es una mentira… ¿le crees?, Harry nunca se había sentido tan confundido en su vida" _**

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, todo había estado tan bullicioso anteriormente que ahora el silencio que había solo era roto por el ligero "Pip" en la habitación, parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, un segundo después pudo ser consciente que más personas se estaban acercando a él.

-¡Despertó! – Exclamó Hermione con más claridad y lágrimas comenzando a correr silenciosas por sus mejillas – Harry, Harry, ¿Puedes oírme?

Y el chico solo atinó a mover su cabeza ligeramente solo unos centímetros para contestar. No sabía que estaba pasando… se suponía que él…

-¡Harry! – una segunda voz habló y buscó a la persona que había hablado, estaba al frente de él mostrando una muy dulce sonrisa en su sonrosado rostro, Harry pocas veces había visto una imagen tan cautivadora como aquella, pero sí que había visto muchas veces el rostro de su madre en fotografías y hace apenas (lo que parecían días) horas en el bosque prohibido como para no reconocerla.

-_Mom..._ – fue todo lo que salió de la garganta del chico como un ligero gorgojo, la garganta le dolía terriblemente, se sorprendió que hubiese sido capaz de lograr sacar algún sonido de ella, pero fue suficiente para que la mujer comenzara a llorar a lágrima viva en su pecho, un chico pelirrojo se encontraba reconfortando a la mujer con ligeros golpecitos en la espalda y Harry le reconoció enseguida – Rrr… rrro… - no podía pronunciar bien, como si su lengua se trabara, pero fue suficiente para entenderle. Y el chico se pasó el dorso de la franela por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Qué hay compañero? – logró ser capaz de decir con una sonrisa.

-Harry… ¿y a mí? ¿Me reconoces? ¡Soy Hermione!

El chico sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de la chica. ¡Claro que le reconocía! ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Lo único que ahora le perturbaba era saber donde estaba… si se suponía que estaba muerto, eso significaría que ellos también lo estaban, es decir que… ¿Murieron en la guerra también? Esa posibilidad le aterró por completo.

-E… e… - abrió su boca para decir algo pero hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que tenía algo que salía de ella y que se sentía sumamente incómodo, podía sentir las ganas de vomitar que ya le estaban recorriendo pero…

-No te preocupes Harry, ya… ya llamaré a Severus.

-Yo voy – dijo inmediatamente una voz venido de alguna parte que el chico no pudo reconocer, pero si escuchó pasos apresurados que se alejaban.

Ahora sí que estaba totalmente atónito. ¿Severus? ¿Severus Snape? ¡Pero él estaba muerto! ¡Y su madre también! ¿Eso quería decir que estaba muerto y que Hermione y Ron también?

-Harry… Harry – y ahora una voz desconocida le llamaba y él pudo sentir su mano siendo apretada, giró un poco el rostro hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Y si hubiese podido abrir la boca para preguntar hubiese preguntado la razón por la que estaría Pansy Parkinson, a su lado, tomándole de la mano. Parpadeó un poco. Y se dispuso a seguir mirando a su alrededor.

-¡He llegado! – dijo una voz presurosa - ¡Un permiso! ¡Un permiso! ¡Debo quitarle el tubo gástrico!

La señora Pomfrey fue la persona que vio en esos momentos. Harry estaba ahora más confundido que nunca. ¿Será que lo habían salvado? ¿La guerra había terminado? Pero si eso era así… ¿Cómo entonces estarían su madre y Severus allí? Nada tenía sentido. Bueno… había estado hablando con Dumbledore y se suponía que también estaba muerto, había caído entonces en otra ilusión de su cerebro.

El tubo fue removido de su garganta y Harry se vio en libertad para mover su boca aunque las ganas que tenía de vomitar fueran inmensas.

-Ten, toma – le ofreció madam Pomfrey. Era un vaso con agua y Harry la probó con gusto, sentía su boca totalmente seca – te dolerá un poco Harry.

Dicho y hecho Harry sintió el agua pasando por su garganta como si esta se tratase de brazas ardientes. No pudo tragar más y el agua que aún continuaba en su boca tuvo que botarla en un envase que llevaba madam Pomfrey.

-¿Estás bien?

El movimiento colectivo que hubo ante este acto hizo que Harry volviera a mirarlos a todos extrañados una vez más. Le habían colocado varias almohadas más en la espalda para que así pudiese ver mejor la habitación.

-¿E… es… - volvió a intentar hablar de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano – Estoy… muer-muer-to?

-¿Muerto? – la que entendió sus palabras fue Hermione quién era la que estaba más cerca de todo.

-¡No Harry! Estás vivo… vivo... – explicó la mujer pelirroja que era su madre con sus ojos aún llorosos.

-Yo… yo… morí.

-¡No Harry! ¡Tú despertaste! ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste! – exclamó Hermione.

-Cariño estás más vivo que nunca – fueron las palabras de una joven que a lo mejor quería llamar la atención del moreno, lográndolo.

El chico fijó sus ojos verdes con interés en el rostro de Pansy Parkinson y frunció su ceño mientras alejaba su mano de ella.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida. Iba a preguntar algo cuando alguien más pareció llegar llamando la atención.

-Ya… ya he llamado a todos, vienen en camino – Harry reconoció entonces aquella voz, pero no tenía sentido que estuviese allí. ¿De todas formas… que haría Draco Malfoy allí?

* * *

-Draco, cariño, ven, ven para que Harry te vea.

El rubio estaba sumamente nervioso. Se había ofrecido a ser él quién llamara a los demás y había salido prácticamente corriendo de la habitación porque estaba aterrado. Aterrado de la reacción de Harry. Tanto tiempo soñando ese momento y ahora que ocurría no sabía qué hacer. ¿Y que tal si Harry no lo reconocía? ¿Si por alguna extraña razón le había olvidado? Aunque había recordado a todos los demás, era imposible que a él le hubiese olvidado, no podía ser. Y cuando la pelirroja le llamó motivándole a acercar, tan solo se obligó a tener valor y se dispuso a acercarse. Seguro que todo saldría bien…

Entró al campo de visión de Harry y sonrió tímidamente ante los ojos verdes que le vieron con sorpresa, iba a decir algo… un "hola" un "que tal"…

Sin embargo.

-¿Qué… qué… hace aquí? – las palabras de Harry aunque baja, casi en un susurro, habían causado un gran impacto en todos los presentes.

Más en Draco que ahora miraba al chico como si su peor pesadilla se hubiese materializado en él. Harry le veía con un profundo odio en sus ojos verdes, y su ceño ligeramente fruncido solo daba muestra del profundo desagrado que sentía.

-¿Qué… hacen ellos… aquí? – preguntó ahora mirando de Draco a Pansy, la morena se había quedado completamente muda ante el claro rechazo y Draco no pudo soportarlo más.

Huyó. Draco malfoy salió corriendo de la habitación sin poder retener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

Bajó las escaleras al primer piso de dos en dos y abrió la puerta tropezando con unas cuantas personas que le miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Draco! – llamó la voz de su madre, pero no se detuvo, no se detuvo en su carrera hasta llegar a la seguridad de su habitación y allí se quedó por no sabría decir cuánto tiempo, seguro que lo que más quería era ahogarse con la almohada y morir.

Harry le odiaba.

* * *

Todo eso era tan extraño, se encontraba mucho más confundido que nunca, su madre había ordenado que todos salieran de la habitación ya que podrían confundirle más de lo que se encontraba, él realmente estaba agradecido por ello, ya que sinceramente se sentía como si hubiese entrado a un mundo totalmente desconocido, y aún tenía que darse cuenta si estaba realmente muerto o que rayos había pasado…

Si estaba muerto debería al menos ver a Dumbledore ¿No? ¿Dónde demonios estaba el hombre cuando más le necesitaba? ¿Tenía que aparecer que siempre en las ocasiones más inesperadas y no cuando él lo quería no era así?

-Herm… - logró llamar, su voz no se recuperaba del todo y la chica, que era la única persona que había quedado en la habitación le estaba mirando como si fuera el espécimen más interesante del planeta y parecía estarse mordiendo la lengua para no comenzar con la infinidad de preguntas que tenía en mente para hacérselas y las cuales no hacía simplemente porque la señora Potter se lo había prohibido rotundamente, no fuera que aquel simple hecho hiciera un daño en Harry, debían esperar a que llegara señor Snape a examinarle.

Sin embargo la chica saltó a la pronunciación del moreno y se levantó de la silla para acercarse más a él.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera Ponfrey?

El chico simplemente negó y espero a que su amiga se tranquilizara. Tenía que decirle algo, cualquier cosa.

-No… no entiendo – dijo por fin tratando de ser lo más claro posible pero aún se le estaba haciendo difícil - ¿Q-Que pasó?

La chica pareció verle extrañada pero luego comprendió la pregunta alejándose un poco algo nerviosa.

-Yo… - lo pensó por unos segundos antes de negarse – no puedo decirte nada Harry. No sé cómo podría afectarte, puedo entender que tienes una idea completamente diferente de la realidad, tan solo ver como trataste a Draco…

Y Harry frunció el ceño tratando de encontrarle algo de sentido a sus palabras "¿Idea diferente de la realidad?" "¿Cómo traté a Draco?" "¿Desde cuándo era Draco y no Malfoy?" diablos, no entendía nada, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle. Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de tranquilizarse y cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la escena de una persona entrando a su habitación casi le produjo un paro cardiaco.

¡Severus Snape estaba entrando a su habitación como si nada junto a su madre! ¡Snape! ¡Su ex profesor de pociones! ¡El traidor asesino de Dumbledore, del que luego se enteró que no era ni traidor ni asesino! ¡El muerto! ¡Le veía con atención dirigiéndole una media sonrisa… agradable!, Ver esa sonrisa agradable creía que le asustaba más que el simple hecho de que estuviese allí en ese momento. ¡Mierda que Snape nunca le había sonreído agradable! Estaba seguro que si en esos momentos las piernas le hubiesen reaccionado, mínimo ya se hubiese ido corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras gritaba como en una de esas películas de terror.

Hermione se apresuró a salir de la habitación y Harry estuvo tentado a pedirle que no lo hiciera. El mayor se dirigió a su encuentro mientras que su madre parecía quedarse al margen de la situación, a una buena distancia observando todo.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Snape lo más amable que podía mientras estiró una mano para tocarle, sin embargo, Harry hizo un ligero movimiento que hablaba claramente de su deseo de querer alejarse de aquella mano, el moreno pareció comprender la acción ya que se detuvo de inmediato.

¡Joder que era un puto muerto Snape!

-Harry – su madre pareció reaccionar ante la acción hizo ademán para acercarse pero el hombre le hizo un gesto para que se quedara en su lugar, la pelirroja así lo hizo.

Snape pareció mirarle extrañado por unos cuantos segundos más, analizando sus reacciones. Y alejó su mano lentamente como si temiese hacer movimientos bruscos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Harry? – preguntó con detenimiento pero el chico seguía mirándole aterrorizado. El hombre suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse. Iba a darse media vuelta cuando…

-…Muerto – se escuchó que dijo por fin el chico haciendo que tanto Lily como Snape se quedaran paralizados en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué dices? – el hombre volvió a mirarle con detenimiento instándole a continuar y Harry tomó aire para repetir.

-Usted… muerto.

Y la cara de Snape lució sorprendido por un segundo para luego volver a su expresión inmutable.

-Yo estoy vivo Harry – explicó con detenimiento y la mujer saltó de pronto explicando:

-Ha estado así desde que despertó. Primero preguntó que si él estaba muerto. Y luego… pareció aborrecer la presencia de Draco y Pansy…

-Sí, ahora comprendo lo que quisiste decirme – aceptó el hombre, aunque ahora parecía mucho más interesado en la situación -¿Por qué dices que estás muerto Harry? ¿Por qué dices que yo lo estoy? – preguntó con voz totalmente profesional y Harry decidió dejar de lado todo aquella locura. Quería decirlo todo para así poder esperar una respuesta convincente, quería que le dieran una explicación razonable de lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

-Lo vi – dijo tratando de acomodarse en la almohada, cosa que no logró con mucho éxito ya que al perecer su cuerpo no quería reaccionarle del todo aún – lo vi morir… y yo… luego lo hice. Yo morí.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, donde solo se escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa de su madre.

-Quiero que escuches bien esto Harry – habló entonces el hombre acercándose un poco más al joven que miró fijamente los ojos negros del mayor, ahora no lucían nada intimidantes a como los recordaba, ahora lucían reconfortantes y Harry prestó toda su atención a aquellas palabras – has estado inconsciente por algún tiempo y eso que me acabas de decir… ha sido un sueño, y ahora, has despertado, tú estás vivo, yo estoy vivo, todos lo estamos.

Harry abrió sus ojos más sorprendido con aquellas palabras, y ¿Por qué no admitirlo?, había un deje de miedo en ellos. Abrió su boca para protestar, decir algo pero no podía. ¿A Qué exactamente se refería que era un sueño? ¡¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba inconsciente?

-Ahora, necesitaré hacerte algunos exámenes, son solo para saber que todo está bien contigo. ¿Me dejarías?

El moreno asintió lentamente. No creía poderse negar de todas formas, y aún estaba confundido.

-Entonces… iré por madan Ponfrey, haré algunas llamadas y luego vendré a hacerte los exámenes ¿De acuerdo?

Snape se alejó de la cama de Harry se acercó a la puerta y llamó a Lily para que se acercara a él y así poderle hablar con la intención de que el moreno no escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

-Todo es bastante extraño, al parecer Harry no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida antes del incidente. No sabe que ha despertado y cree que su sueño está continuando, por eso tanta confusión en el asunto, está confundiendo el mundo real con el mundo de sus sueños.

La mujer se mordió sus labios preocupada antes de preguntar:

-¿Crees que se le pasará Severus? ¿Qué podrán volver sus recuerdos?

-No lo sé – contestó de forma sincera haciendo que Lily abriera más sus ojos asustada – los anteriores casos donde el afectado ha estado en un letargo total, conservan sus recuerdos anteriores al día del accidente, sin embargo, cuando se crea su propio mundo dentro de su cabeza, no tengo idea si volverán sus recuerdos anteriores o se quedara con su mundo imaginario.

-Severus… ya viste como se puso cuando te vio – exclamó la pelirroja en un susurro alarmado – estaba aterrado por alguna razón, ¡Dijo que murió, Severus! ¿Qué habrá pasado dentro de su cabeza? ¿Qué habrá estado imaginando para haber… muerto?

El hombre suspiró cansado pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-A mí también me impresionó mucho sus palabras, al parecer, formó toda una vida dentro de sus sueños, tendremos que hacer algunos exámenes para asegurarnos que su cerebro no presenta anomalías, recomendaría que tampoco se le dijera nada con respecto a este mundo, podría ser demasiado para él y presentar un shock o algo parecido, su reacción cuando me vio… realmente me dejó anonadado, no la esperaba en lo absoluto, no sabemos qué papeles jugamos cada uno dentro del _mundo de Harry,_ tal vez Draco no era una persona de su agrado en su mundo y por ello la forma en que le trató cuando le vio.

-El pobre pareció querer morirse cuando Harry le miró de esa forma – corroboró la pelirroja asintiendo de acuerdo a las palabras del hombre - Severus, Harry a ti te miró asustado, pero a Draco… a Draco le miró como si le odiara, como si fuera capaz de echarle a patadas si era posible. Lo mismo fue con Pansy.

Snape miró a la cama del chico, este tenía los ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No sabemos con quienes más Harry puede reaccionar de esa forma – susurró el hombre – saldré a decirle a todos que no podrán verle, al menos no hasta que aclaremos toda esta situación con él y sepamos que no querrá "echar" a alguien más. Me preocupa eso de "su muerte", me preocupa imaginarme que alguien en la otra habitación fue el que la produjo en la mente de Harry.

-Por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, no entiendo cómo pudo imaginarse algo así – comentó mirando a su hijo con algo de compasión – parece que la ha pasado muy mal en ese lugar Severus, prácticamente… ya ha matado a dos personas desde que despertó y eso apenas una hora. No quiero ni imaginarme que otras cosas dirá. Te digo que, si yo estuviese segura que una persona que conozco está muerta y luego la veo caminando tranquila… si no tengo la misma reacción que Harry cuando te vio mínimo me desmayaría.

Snape imaginaba que la cabeza de Harry en esos momentos era un completo lío.

-Ya debo salir a decirles que no verán a Harry hasta dentro de unos días. No al menos hasta que Harry lo comprenda.

-No les hará mucha gracia – susurró Lily compadeciendo al hombre quién iría a dar la noticia.

-Ruega porque pueda apaciguar a la fiera de Sirius – contestó el hombre divertido y la mujer sonrió brindándole ánimo.

Si había una persona que podría arreglar todo aquello, esa era Severus.

* * *

No sabía qué hora era, ni mucho menos le importaba, tan solo sabía que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo porque el estómago le estaba reclamando por algo de comida. Olfateó algo que se le hizo realmente exquisito y estuvo unos cuantos minutos debatiéndose en dejarse morir de hambre (como era la idea desde un principio) o… ir a comer lo que fuera que oliese tan delicioso por una última vez y luego dejarse morir en su habitación.

La segunda idea se le hizo la más apetecible y se dispuso a salir de su habitación y bajar a la cocina mientras se movía como si de un zombi se tratase. Encontró una comida bastante apetitosa en la mesa y luego de ver a todos lados como si de un animal salvaje se tratara para asegurarse que no hubiese moros en la costa, se sentó a la mesa para prácticamente devorar la comida.

-Codos fuera de la mesa.

Escuchó que le reprendía una voz femenina haciéndole dar un bote casi morir asfixiado por un trozo de papa que se le atoró en la garganta, pasó al menos un minuto tosiendo antes de poder hablar a la mujer que se había colocado a su lado con un vaso de agua que él gustoso se apresuró a tomar.

-¡Madre! – dijo por fin cuando pudo hablar.

La mujer sin embargo tenía una mirada extraña, como si se tratara de una estricta supervisora de buenos modales.

-El que te quieras echar a morir no es excusa suficiente para que te olvides de los modales que te he enseñado – Narcissa se sentó con elegancia a un lado de su hijo y le miró con detenimiento – como has estado tanto tiempo en tu habitación y pareces que no te has dignado a hacer nada, me he tomado la molestia de planear tu funeral por ti.

Comentó con un tono de voz de vendedora de productos en televisión.

-¿Eh? – el rubio lucía mucho más aturdido aún no entendiendo las palabras de su madre.

-He pensado en algo tradicional – la cara de aturdimiento del chico no pareció desmotivarle en lo absoluto ya que de pronto sacó un catálogo y comenzó a mostrar varias clases de… ¡Ataúdes! ¡Habrase visto! Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos - ¿Qué te parece este? posee bordes de marfil puro con brillantes incrustados, y tiene almohadas de terciopelo, es algo caro si, pero hay que despedirse de este mundo con estilo, por ello creo que la mejor forma de vestirte sería de blanco, así combinarías con el ataúd y las rosas rojas resaltarían a la perfección, además que quedarías como un ángel, ya que morirías por el rechazo de un hombre. Todo al estilo de Shespeare, pero sin la muerte del otro y sin tanto drama.

-¡Madre por favor…! -volvió a exclamar el rubio sintiendo su cara enrojecer un poco por la vergüenza.

-¿Y qué te parece mejor que coloque en la lápida? ¿"Muerto por el rechazo del hombre amado" o "Por favor, entierren a Harry a mi lado cuando muera para así estar juntos para toda la eternidad"?

Las risas que soltó Draco duraron varios minutos e hicieron sonreír también a la mujer quién acarició el cabello de su "retoño", el rubio no podía creer lo que su madre estaba tratando de hacer, que forma más extraña para animarle.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor o aún sigues con la tonta idea de morirte?

Draco sonrió más ampliamente y abrazó a su madre, él era un poco más alto que ella y pudo ser capaz de descansar su quijada en su hombro sin ningún inconveniente.

-Solo tú eres capaz de convertir mi intento de muerte en algo tan poco _serio_. Creo que con tu modo de ver las cosas hasta Romeo lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de tomar el veneno por su Julieta.

Narcissa rió un poco encantada por las palabras de su hijo y Draco pudo sentirse al fin más tranquilo.

El humor de su madre era algo oscuro. Pero de algún modo, sabía que decir en el momento preciso.

* * *

-¡Me dijeron que Harry despertó! – fue el recibimiento que le dio aquel chico de dieciséis año que prácticamente siempre había adorado a Harry cuando este se encontraba bien. Ahora los ojos color miel brillaban con ilusión y el rubio fue consciente de que tal vez había estado esperando en la puerta de su salón para que él llegara y pudiera contestar a aquella pregunta.

-Es cierto – dijo simplemente pasándole de largo y entrando al salón de clases en donde solo habían unas cuantas personas más que no le hicieron mucho caso. Algo que realmente agradecía porque no tenía mucho ánimo de contestar preguntas referentes a aquel que fuera su mejor amigo antes del accidente, sin embargo el otro chico no pareció captar aquello.

-Y… y… ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Preguntó por mí? ¿Podría ir a visitarlo? ¿Crees que le importaría que le tomara una foto? ¿No sabes si…?

Y el rubio levantó una mano para acallar al otro en su infinito monólogo de preguntas. En serio que se encontraba "un poco" mejor, al menos había podido ir al colegio, pero eso no significaba que había superado el hecho de que su mejor amigo le rechazara prácticamente.

-Por favor Colin… no… no quiero hablar de eso – Dijo lo más cortante que pudo comenzando a sacar los cuadernos de su mochila y el otro le miró aturdido, extrañado, tal vez iba a preguntar por aquello pero…

-Joven Crevey – una voz madura llamó al chico haciendo que tanto el chico rubio como el castaño levantaran sus miradas, unos conocidos ojos de un color marrón con reflejos dorados le dirigían una mirada bondadosa, el profesor de Química había llegado – Pronto las clases darán inicio y le pido que por favor se dirija a su salón correspondiente.

Y el chico aceptó inmediatamente sin chistar.

Draco suspiro más tranquilo y luego vio como el profesor le dirigía una ligera sonrisa como si le estuviese dando apoyo moral… el rubio nunca se había sentido tan devastado en su vida pero de igual forma correspondió al gesto, internamente agradecido por la intervención del otro.

* * *

Los exámenes a los que se había referido "el Snape _vivo y agradable"_ (así le había nombrado en su mente para diferenciarles) habían durado dos días y habían sido algo incómodos, médicos habían ido a verle de casi todos las especialidades, y tuvo que morderse un par de veces la lengua para no preguntar más por los "sanadores", cuando le había preguntado a su madre por ellos, esta le había visto como si de pronto le hubiese salido otra cabeza y al parecer comentó algo con Snape. Lo cierto es que ahora el hombre había estado con él durante horas tratando de explicarle lo más sutilmente que podía el como había sufrido un "accidente" y los análisis que le habían realizado para que crease un mundo en su cabeza en su estado de coma.

El hombre fue el único que escuchó muy atentamente las preguntas que el chico hacía, parecía bastante interesado en saber los mínimos detalles y aunque miraba extrañado de vez en cuando las inusuales incógnitas que el joven tenía, por lo menos su profesionalidad evitaba que expresara lo que cruzaba por su mente.

_"¿Por qué estamos en el mundo muggle?", _hubo preguntando en un momento cuando se quedó a solas con el hombre, lo primero que captó Harry fue que aquel Snape no conocía en absoluto la palabra "Muggle" así que supo en seguida quedó contestada su pregunta lo que le llevó a otra: "_¿Usted no tiene magia entonces?", _y ahí sí que pasaron varios segundos antes de que Snape respondiera con voz calmada: "¿_Me estás diciendo, Harry, que en tu mundo teníais magia?"_

Está bien, con eso Harry se sintió totalmente estupefacto. No había magia, no habían varitas, no habían elfos, no había Hogwarts… ¡No había nada! Y tal vez el mayor se dio cuenta que estaba entrando una vez más en estado de shock porque se apresuró a explicar:

-Tu caso es algo particular Harry… - dijo con calma – tal parece que tus recuerdos anteriores al accidente han sido reemplazados por esta nueva vida que has creado, tal vez con el pasar del tiempo puedan volver o tal vez simplemente no recuerdes, pero quiero que sepas que aquí en este mundo tienes a personas que realmente te aprecian y que han estado esperando pacientemente que despertaras…

Harry le escuchaba como un ligero susurro, no pudiendo entender mucho, pero si lo suficiente.

-Quisiera… estar solo.

Y pasaron varios minutos en un silencio incómodo antes de que el mayor decidiera cumplir con aquella petición. Comprendía que Harry necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, ahora solo podía rogar porque el joven no cayera en la locura.

-Solo piénsalo Harry, todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti – explicó levantándose de su asiento y dando por terminada aquella prueba psicológica que le estaba haciendo al pelinegro – y te aseguro que no hay ningún problema con que puedas empezar (o continuar) tu vida en esta realidad…

_Realidad… _

En verdad que Harry se estaba preguntando muy seriamente que significado tenía aquella palabra en su vida.

* * *

-Gracias señora Potter…

El pelirrojo colgó luciendo realmente abatido para luego mirar a su amiga con resignación. Se encontraban en el patio del colegio, en la cancha, ya era una costumbre que se reunieran ahí a ver los partidos, en ese momento sus amigos estaban practicando.

-Dice que aún no podemos ir a ver a Harry, que se encuentra algo aturdido por la situación.

-¡Es algo imposible! ¡Ni siquiera a mi me dejan ir a verle! – Protestó la castaña luciendo prácticamente ofendida porque le hubiesen prohibido ir a ver al moreno – Como si yo pudiera tener tan poco tacto, es decir… conozco de su situación, tampoco tengo la poca sensibilidad de Ronald.

-¡Hey! – replicó el pelirrojo luciendo ofendido por las palabras de la castaña quién le ignoró olímpicamente.

-Ya es día miércoles, han pasado más de tres días desde que Harry despertó es ridículo que lo tengan encerrado, debería relacionarse con su nueva realidad… es obvio que Harry no tuvo ningún problema con nosotros después de todo nos reconoció y aceptó, ¡Deberían dejar que le vieram…!

Pero antes de continuar su discurso un ligero carraspeo se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas interrumpiendo a sus palabras, causando que Hermione se volviera encontrándose con unos ojos grises…

Draco Malfoy les miraba con una expresión indefinible. Y su voz estaba carente de emociones.

-¿Aún no han ido a ver a Harry? – preguntó, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco, tal vez apenada.

-Su madre dice que Snape ha pedido que aún no vayamos a verle, después de todo él es que el que tiene que dar el primer paso y pedir… que vayamos.

-Ya veo… - susurró el otro haciendo que Ron se sintiera extrañamente incómodo.

-Si saben algo más de él, me avisan ¿bueno?

Y sin decir más se fue causando que Hermione se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Muy sensible de tu parte decir esas cosas Hermione – le hizo burla el pelirrojo haciendo que la chica se mordiera el labio inferior.

-No tenía ni idea de que Draco estuviese tras de mí Ron – contestó la chica abatida viendo como el rubio volvía de nuevo a la cancha y tomaba posesión del balón de Básquet – Draco luce más perdido que nunca. Aunque haya vuelto a sus hábitos antes del accidente… se nota que se está obligando a ello, tal vez tratando de no pensar.

-Nunca lo creí posible, pero este Draco, me resulta más perturbador que el anterior. Al menos el Draco que iba cada día donde Harry parecía más vivo, con esperanza, ahora parece que no tuviese motivos para vivir… ¿Qué?

Preguntó al ver como Hermione se le había quedado observando con sorpresa.

-Vaya… nunca pensé que te dieras cuenta de esas cosas…

-Tendría que estar ciego para no darme cuenta. Solo espero que Harry pueda aceptar _esta_ realidad y que… pueda aceptar una vez más a Draco…

Y Hermione no podría pedir otra cosa, tanto por el bien de Harry, ya que no quería que el chico terminara perturbado, como por el bien de Draco, porque estaba segura que si el chico no le aceptaba, el rubio nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

-Accio varita… accio varita… – susurraba una y otra vez tratando de obtener el objeto, otra de las acciones que hacía de vez en cuando en secreto, en serio que trataba de creer que la magia nunca existió en su vida, que todo era falso, pero se le estaba haciendo tan difícil que… lo único que podía hacer era tratar de comprobar por sí mismo que en verdad no existía la magia, y admitía que cada vez se estaba convenciendo más – accio varita… accio varita…

-¿Qué estás diciendo cariño?

Su madre había llegado a la habitación una vez más, y Harry se cayó al instante, se había ido solo por un momento para buscarle algún bocadillo, alegando que no podía pasar hambre y que debía recuperar su peso normal ya que estaba bastante delgado, un efecto _secundario_ por haber pasado dos años en coma.

-No, no es nada… solo sigo… algo confundido – explicó.

La mujer aunque algo preocupada por la respuesta, pareció quedar satisfecha y se sentó a su lado en la cama recostándose también de la cabecera, había agarrado la costumbre de sentarse allí para así poder estar más cerca de su hijo y poder hablar mejor.

-Todo este tiempo hemos tratado de no hablar mucho sobre… tu mundo, ni tampoco te he comentado mucho de este pero… Severus cree que ya puedo comenzar a enseñarte algunas cosas para que veas cómo fue tu vida antes del… accidente.

Harry le miró realmente interesado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer más sobre aquel lugar.

-Pero… ¿en serio te sientes preparado? – preguntó. Y Harry le miró sorprendido. La voz preocupada y los ojos miedosos le daban a entender que se encontraba insegura de su reacción. Harry Suponía que no quería confundirle más, pero en serio estaba tan entusiasmado que no dudó en contestar:

-Sí, me gustaría saber más – dijo de pronto el chico ansioso porque le aclararan un par de asuntos que rondaban su mente y que Snape había preferido no comentar por miedo a confundirle.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación, se trataba de una de las mozas quién iba a anunciarle algo a la señora. Lily Potter se levantó y habló un momento con ella antes de decirle a Harry que volvería pronto.

Harry se quedó entonces solo en la habitación, como pocas veces, sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor en la cabeza, tal vez porque tenía millones de preguntas en su cabeza.

Observó el cielo que se veía a través de las amplias ventanas y se entretuvo un poco con estas. No había casi ninguna diferencia a lo que ellos llamaban realidad y _su fantasía_. El cielo seguía siendo muy azul y brillante, aunque algo cubierto con nubes grises, el clima lo sentía igual, el típico clima frío de Londres, y los objetos seguían sintiéndose igual en sus manos como otras veces… no había muchos cambios en realidad en lo que al entorno se refería.

_Sin embargo… _

-Harry… - su madre había vuelto a entrar a la habitación luciendo angustiada por algo, y por un momento el moreno se puso en alerta – Yo… hay alguien que quiere verte.

Y aquel tono de voz hizo que prestara total atención a lo que su madre decía. La puerta se abrió y un hombre mayor vestido con una camisa manga larga azul con rayas verticales de dejó ver. Era alto, tenía unos anteojos cuadrados que dejaban a la vista unos ojos color chocolate, y el cabello algo más revuelto de un negro azabache.

La boca de Harry se le secó cuando fue capaz de reconocerle.

-¿Papá?

Y el hombre sonrió dichoso, antes de entrar apresurado a la habitación y darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo. Las lágrimas no pudieron hacerse esperar, ni en los ojos del mayor…

-Hola hijo.

Ni en los de Harry.

_…Prefería la realidad con creces. _

_Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar su nueva vida, y tratar de olvidarse de la anterior. _

**FIN CAPITULO 4.**

**Notas finales: Y entonces... ¿que os parece?, en serio que tuve una lucha interna, hacer que Harry quedase perturbado o no, perturbado o no, si quedaba perturbado, tal vez la historia sería algo más larga, sin embargo no creo que Harry si se viera en esa situación llegara al extremo de la locura, principalmente porque... si el chico fue capaz de crear un mundo tan loco en su cabeza y pasar por tantas pruebas y salir sano de todas no creo que esta sea diferente. **

**Ahora lo que nos falta saber es... ¿Que será de Draco? ¿Creéis que Harry le acepte o no? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el próximo cap. Recuerden que este es un Drarry. Y aún nos falta hacer que esos dos se junten, lo que veo algo dificil . xD jeje. :)**

**Recuerden... aunque no responda sus comentarios... el tiempo no me da, ya que estoy trabajando, pero trataré de contestar mañana Domingo, Muchisimas gracias a las personitas que comentan! a los favoritos y a los que esperan actualización. **

****Si te gustó comenta... y sino... también comenta para saber que tengo que esforzarme mucho más con el próximo****

**Espero hayan tenido una semana genial! :)**


	6. Enemistad

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

**Mariangel: ¡Disculpen el retraso! ayer se me hizo imposible actualizar, estaba muy cansada, y ahora es que el trabajo me ha dejado subirlo, al menos no se ha terminado el fin de semana, jeje. y si creen que el cap es corto... u.u para compenzar, tal vez publique entre semana, jeje. Todo depende si no me mandan mucho trabajo en la uni... **

**CAPITULO 5. **

**ENEMISTAD**

**_"Aversión u odio entre dos o más personas"_**

**_Harry tenía un concepto claro de la aversión entre dos personas, ya lo había visto muchas veces… _**

**_Mientras que Draco realmente creía pensar que estaba enojado con Harry. _**

-¿Y si Harry no quiere aceptar esta realidad? – fue la pregunta angustiada que hizo Hermione mirando a Ron de pronto con los ojos abiertos con expresión desesperada.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿A… a que te refieres? – preguntó entonces el muchacho con la cara de su amiga a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de la suya. La chica de cabellera rizada saltó de pronto volviendo a explicarse.

-Te estoy diciendo que puede que Harry no quiera aceptar esta realidad… - dijo alejándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro inquieta mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar – digo, tal vez su otro mundo sea mucho mejor a este, y quiera regresar, después de todo, estuvo en él durante diecisiete años, y si lo pensamos mejor, puede que a Harry le guste más y vuelva a caer en coma y…

-Hermione, estás dramatizando. Tranquilizate.

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme Ronald! – exclamó la chica casi al borde de la histeria – Ya llevamos días esperando a que nos den alguna oportunidad para hablar con él y nada, ¿Qué tal si decide caer en coma de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si…?

Y el chico detuvo la caminata de la castaña, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Hermione, escuchame, Harry no regresará a su mundo simplemente porque se dará cuenta que este es muchísimo mejor…

-¿Y como lo sabes Ronald? Tu no sabes como era su mundo…

-Bueno… al menos no estamos muertos ¿o sí? – dijo justificándose – al parecer Harry murió en su mundo, ¿Quién querría volver a un mundo donde a muerto? Es obvio que era un lugar peligroso.

Y Hermione iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla segundos después habló:

-¡Rayos! Tienes razón… - y el chico sonrió ante el reconocimiento de su amiga solo que…

-¿Y por qué lo dices como si estuvieses decepcionada? – preguntó curioso.

-Me sorprende que no se me haya ocurrido antes – contestó con simpleza a lo que el pelirrojo asintió de acuerdo.

-Si, a mí también me sorprende… normalmente eres tú quién… - y, pareciendo reconocer su palabra abrió sus ojos impresionado - ¡Hey!, es humillante que siempre me consideres tan poco "pensante"

Tal vez fue que estaban tan concentrados en la conversación que no notaron que había alguien más cerca de ellos escuchando, una vez más el rubio había decidido acercarse a los chicos para preguntarles por el moreno, pero cuando estaba cerca e iba a cruzar la esquina para acercarse, y quizás fue la voz de Hermione hablando tan agitada lo que causó que se quedara paralizado en un solo lugar no tan dispuesto a acercarse pero si a escuchar lo que decían de Harry.

Sería mentira decir que no lo había pensado antes, ya que el hecho de que Harry volviera a caer en coma era algo que le torturaba cada noche, incluso más de que el chico no quisiera saber nada de él. Por eso era que no se había presentado en la casa de su amigo (o tal vez ex – amigo ¿Quién sabe?) para exigirle una explicación del por qué no quería verlo, tenía más miedo de causarle algún daño considerando la delicada situación. Así que, más de una vez se tenía que retener a si mismo antes de perder la cordura e ir a decirle algunas cosas a aquel Harry quién no quería saber nada de él, a pesar de que, antes del accidente, habían sido inseparables y habían pasado varias noches juntos… durmiendo, claro.

Lanzó un suspiro silencioso de resignación pero se sobresaltó ante el sonido que hacía un móvil al sonar y el grito de Hermione que le acompañó luego:

-¡Es de mi tía! – Exclamó emocionada para luego tomar la llamada - ¿Diga? – Draco se vio a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración mientras trataba de escuchar, claro que por más que lo intentara no podría - ¿En serio podemos ir a ver a Harry? ¿él pidió que fueramos? – y el corazón del rubio dio un salto en su pecho - ¡Oh! Pero si eso es genial… pero… pero tía… ¿Y Draco? – y ahora sí que sintió un nudo en la garganta, el único sonido, tras el silencio, fue el que hizo el rubio al tragar, tenía la boca seca, pero aún así esperaba expectante lo que la chica dijera – entiendo… - escuchó entonces que decía algo desanimada y realmente que no le gustó la forma en que lo dijo – Sí, sí, yo… yo… veré como le digo. Nos vemos.

Los segundos se le hicieron realmente eternos antes de que la voz del pelirrojo se hiciera oír.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó y Draco esperó expectante la respuesta a la pregunta que él también se hacía.

-Dijo… que Harry había pedido vernos, y que… ya podemos ir pero… a Draco… - la chica hizo una pausa y aquel que escuchaba al cruzar el pasillo sintió un retorcijón en su estómago – parece que aún no quiere verle. Dice que… dice que solo vayamos nosotros.

De acuerdo, Draco pensó que ya había aceptado del todo el claro rechazo que sentía Harry hacia él, creía que estaba preparado para escuchar una vez más lo que ya sabía, pero se equivocaba… y, a pesar de que ya lo había escuchado del moreno, el saber que aún no había cambiado de opinión en ese tiempo le hizo perder toda luz de esperanza… dejó recostar su espalda a la pared y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás causándose algún dolor al esta golpear el duro objeto… el dolor no le importó.

-¿Cómo se supone que le diré eso a Draco? – preguntó Hermione con la voz algo apagada.

-Creo que… mejor no le decimos nada. No sería justo hacerle más daño – contestó el pelirrojo luego de lo que parecieron horas y el rubio volvió a suspirar.

En serio hubiese deseado no haber escuchado nunca aquello. Y colocándose recto, mientras trataba de volverse a colocar la máscara de indiferencia comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Aquello le pasaba por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas…

"Idiota"

Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, aunque no sabía si se lo decía a Harry… o a sí mismo.

* * *

-Al parecer estás perfectamente – dijo por fin el hombre que le examinaba con una expresión realmente satisfecha y orgullosa en sus facciones – has progresado bastante Harry.

Y el moreno asintió con una sonrisa a pesar de su expresión agotada, había logrado ponerse de pie por sí solo y, a pesar de que sus piernas se quejaban por el esfuerzo al menos podía mantenerse.

-Te recomendaría que no hicieras mucho esfuerzo por el momento, todo poco a poco (*) – y el hombre le instó a volver a la cama, esta vez sí necesitó ayuda de su padre, James, quién se había quedado cerca – tendrás que usar la silla de ruedas cuando quieras salir, al menos por algunos días más, o semanas, dependiendo de lo mucho que tarden tus piernas al movimiento, se encuentran entumecidas por el estado en que permaneciste por estos dos años. Espero que sigáis con los ejercicios que te encomendé, vendré en dos días para ver tu progreso.

Y el hombre siguió recogiendo los objetos médicos y cuando los tuvo en resguardo en su maletín le dirigió una última sonrisa a Harry.

-Gracias… ehm… Doctor – fue su respuesta tratando de no ver al hombre de piel oscura como si fuera alguien extraño. Este inclinó su cabeza jovialmente y James Potter se apresuró a extenderle una mano rápido.

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí Kingsley.

-No hay problema – contestó el hombre volviendo a mostrar sus blancos dientes – todo sea por un amigo. Nos vemos Harry.

-Déjame acompañarte hasta la salida. ¿Te molestaría quedarte un rato solo Harry?

El moreno negó tranquilamente acomodándose en la cama y le sonrió a su padre para darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

-Está bien, gracias.

Y los mayores salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry solo. El moreno sacó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones lo cual no se había dado cuenta y se quedó observando fijamente el techo, como ya le era costumbre cuando se ponía a analizar la situación. Le había sorprendido ver a Kingsley Shakebolt entrando para examinarle, el hombre le había comentado que ya se conocían desde antes, principalmente por Snape, y él… simplemente se había guardado para sí que también le conocía pero como auror en sus sueños. Quién diría que también fuera médico. Rió un poco divertido, ya se había acostumbrado a que aparecieran las personas menos inesperadas por la puerta. Aunque ya se estaba comenzando a preguntando a quién más conocería, y también el cuándo vería al causante de todos sus males en el mundo mágico, después de todo… Voldemort debía estar en alguna parte de este mundo también, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría cuando le viese y eso le ponía incómodo y hasta nervioso.

La puerta se abrió sacándole de sus pensamientos y pasaron unos segundos antes de que el chico volviera a bajar su rostro y se dispusiera a ver a la persona que acababa de llegar, tal vez se tratase de su padre que ya había vuelto. Sin embargo, le extrañó el no encontrarse a nadie y solo ver la puerta abierta.

"Que extraño", pensó, y un sonido le hizo alertar que no estaba solo en la habitación, de inmediato sintió como su cuerpo se tensó en estado de alerta. Tal vez ya acostumbrado a esas situaciones por sus sueños, sabía que había alguien más allí, y por un momento se lamentó no tener su varita. Era más fácil librarse con un hechizo, pero en ese lugar estaba desprotegido, propenso a cualquier ataque, y eso le hizo sentir de los nervios.

Estaba listo para lanzar un golpe si era necesario, pero todo pasó tan rápido que apenas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar y de saber lo que estaba pasando, una persona al parecer se levantó del piso a un lado de su cama, solo fue capaz de ver una mata de cabello negra y unos ojos grises.

-¡Harry! - y unos fuertes brazos le abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello haciendo que el menor reposara su cabeza en el masculino pecho, por eso y por la voz ronca reconoció de que se trataba de un hombre - ¡Harry! No puedo creer que ya estés bien – decía acariciando el despeinado cabello mientras se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro - no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, y lo mucho que quería verte, mi niño hermoso, nunca, nunca, nunca más te dejaré ni permitiré que te pase nada o dejaré de llamarme…

-¡Sirius Black!

Y ante la voz severa, el hombre detuvo su monólogo de inmediato tensándose. Harry aún se encontraba muy aturdido como para hacer algo.

-¡Te dije que no podías entrar aún! No puedo creer que hayas aprovechado que nos quedamos conversando con Kingsley para escabullirte a gatas a la habitación de Harry… ¡Y ya suelta al pobre que lo asfixias!

Sirius con reticencia hizo caso al hombre, aunque por la expresión de su rostro al parecer separarse de Harry le había costado un gran trabajo.

-¡Pero Sev! No podía esperar más… no había visto a Harry en todo este tiempo…

-Te dije que tendría que hablar con Harry primero, ¿Qué sabes tú lo mucho que podrías haberle afectado? ¡Yo estaba muerto en su mundo Sirius! – le reclamó el hombre con voz algo molesta – No sabes qué impacto o daño puedes hacerle a Harry.

-Yo nunca le causaría un impacto negativo a Harry – contestó el hombre como si fuera una ley universal y Severus estuviese totalmente loco al siquiera proponerlo – él simplemente me adora.

-¡Pero mira como le has dejado Sirius! – contestó a su vez Snape agitando un poco sus manos en dirección a Harry quién permanecía aún con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa y observaba la discusión mirando a uno y a otro en cada respuesta, como si se tratara de un juego de tenis – Harry debe estar sumamente impresionado, tal vez ni siquiera sabe quién eres en su mundo. Dime Harry… – y el hombre de cabello lacio se acercó al muchacho mirándole con detenimiento – ¿Este desconsiderado te ha causado algún impacto? ¿Puedes hablar? Dime algo.

-¿Verdad que no Harry? ¿Verdad que estás bien y que Severus solo es un quejicas?

-Desconsiderado… - contestó a su vez Severus viéndole con el seño fruncido ante el insulto.

-Quejicas…

-Idiota…

-Aburrido come libros.

-Al menos yo sí trato de nutrirme con las lecturas.

-Ehm… pues… ¡Eres quejicas!

Snape puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Ustedes… – la voz de Harry se escuchó de pronto y ambos "adultos" se fijaron en él de inmediato – Por casualidad son amigos? – preguntó como si fuera una teoría totalmente descabellada y de pronto ambos hombres se echaran a reír o se miraran con desprecio y se alejaran pero no. Nada de eso pasó y al contrario, ambos hombres se miraron extrañados y luego le miraron.

-En realidad… - comenzó a decir Sirius pero se vio interrumpido por Severus.

-Somos buenos amigos – Sirius dirigió una mirada extrañada al otro pero en seguida asintió de acuerdo.

-Vaya… - susurró Harry mirándoles aún impresionado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo éramos en tu mundo? – preguntó Snape con curiosidad. Y Harry se removió algo incómodo.

-Pues… la verdad no se soportaban, y se trataban muy mal, al menos las pocas veces que les vi juntos no soportaban estar bajo el mismo techo.

Y lo dicho hizo que se mantuviesen un rato en silencio.

Harry pensó que el hecho de haber visto a su padrino después de dos años le causaba una gran alegría, aunque al parecer el hombre era mucho más cariñoso (Y apegado a él) en este mundo de lo que era en sus sueños. Y mentiría si dijera que no se alegraba enormemente al hombre que quiso como su padre, pero más le impresionaba el hecho de que por alguna razón Snape y Sirius eran amigos, o mejor dicho por alguna razón él había imaginado que eran enemigos en su mundo.

-Bien… - el que habló fue Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios y comentaba con voz divertida – viste que no se afectó nada… eres un quejicas.

Y Harry temió que por la mirada que le dirigió Snipe (Mirada que reconocía muy bien ya que había sido dirigida a él muchas veces cuando le hacía enojar) su padrino pudiese sufrir una muerte lenta.

* * *

La mujer que se encontraba batiendo la mezcla en la taza miró a su hijo que se encontraba sentado a la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en esta, le hacía sentir terrible verle así de desdichado, así que decidió tratar de subirle el ánimo:

-Draco… ¿No quisieras probar la crema solo un poco para que me digas que te parece? – preguntó esperanzada. Pasó unos segundos hasta que la voz respondió.

-No gracias – con la voz apagada. La mujer suspiró.

-Bueno… al menos… ¿No quieres probar las galletas que acaban de salir?

-No tengo apetito gracias…

Y de nuevo el aura depresiva que rodeó al joven rubio hizo que la mujer volviera a suspirar más sonoramente comentando en voz alta.

-Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a probar mis dulces – dijo en un susurro haciendo un ligero puchero a lo que escuchó un golpe en la mesa haciendo que se sobresaltara, Draco se había parado de su asiento bruscamente y había golpeado la mesa causando el ruido.

-Pero si te hace tanta falta ¿Por qué no vas a verlo ahora eh? – preguntó el chico con enojo haciendo que la mujer le mirara impresionada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin comprender.

-¡Claro! Tal vez a ti él si te quiera ver y te acepte y vuelva a comer de tus dulces y ustedes serán muy felices, ¡¿Qué importa si me odia? ¡Lo único que importan son los estúpidos dulces y que él te dé su estúpida opinión! – exclamó enojado y Narcissa le dirigió una mirada herida. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que solo se escuchó la respiración agitada del rubio y la mujer tan solo se mantuvo con la mirada agacha mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tal vez fue esa expresión lo que hizo que Draco reaccionara y se sintiera apenado por lo que acababa de hacer – lo siento – susurró realmente arrepentido por lo que acaba de decir y su reacción – no debí…

-Entiendo – le cortó la mujer sonriéndole cálidamente – tal vez no debí mencionarle.

Y Draco se apresuró a negar…

-Yo… yo no… - suspiró rindiéndose, no valía la pena que se llenara de explicaciones ahora cuando ya todo estaba claro – voy a dar una vuelta.

Y sin decir más, le dio un beso a su madre en el dorso de la mano y salió del lugar.

Se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, ni siquiera sabía el por qué había reaccionado de esa forma.

Lo que se sentía era furioso. Enojado. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de qué hacer para liberar toda aquella frustración. Sus pies instintivamente le habían guiado a la casa de Harry, era una desventaja y a la vez una ventaja vivir tan cerca de ella. La tentación de tocar y entrar era grande, pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo más probable es que, al ver a Harry le golpeara hasta que reaccionara o recordara ser su amigo. Pero no podría hacer eso. Al menos no hasta que el chico estuviese del todo bien.

-¡Te odio Potter! – exclamó en voz alta a la reja, queriendo creer que esas palabras eran ciertas… pero sabía que no lo eran… no podría enojarse con Harry por más que lo intentara. Observó la amplia casa a tan solo unos cuantos metros separada por la reja, sería tan fácil solo tocar y entrar... pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez el miedo de ver aquellos ojos con odio puro, o miedo a cualquier gesto despectivo… tal vez si se hubiese dado cuenta que unos ojos verdes le estaban observando se hubiese animado a entrar.

* * *

Harry se había asomado por la ventana de su habitación, había decidido practicar un poco con su silla de ruedas para familiarizarse con los botones de dirección, convenientemente esta era eléctrica, pensada especialmente para personas como él que no tenían la suficiente fuerza en los brazos como para rodarla por sí mismo.

Tal vez, más motivado por la curiosidad había guiado su silla de ruedas hasta la amplia ventana, quería ver como era el lugar en donde vivía, ya que hasta ahora lo más que había podido ver había sido el baño de su habitación.

Por lo que podía ver, su casa estaba rodeada por una gran reja color negra las cuales estaban solo terminaban cada cierto espacio con pilares de piedras, habían diversas plantas que rodeaban la casa estratégicamente y un camino de cemento que guiaba hasta lo que sería la entrada a la casa. Se veía agradable, pero tal vez lo que más sorpresa le causó fue el ver aquella cabellera rubia aparecer de pronto y pararse justo al frente de la reja de entrada. El moreno vio sorprendido como el chico se quedaba en una sola posición mirando un punto en específico, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y parecía no tener intención de moverse. Harry se preguntó si por casualidad iría a entrar y eso de pronto le causó un cierto nerviosismo.

No sabía cómo comportarse con Draco Malfoy, era obvio que el chico no le agradaba, nunca le había agradado, pero todo en ese mundo era tan diferente y lo que le habían dicho de Draco… tal vez hasta ese Draco Malfoy fuera… agradable… como lo era Snape.

-Buenas tardes Harry.

Y la voz conocida le hizo voltearse rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado dos personas a su habitación. Dos personas que conocía muy bien y que le hicieron sonreír.

-Ron, Hermione – saludó con una sonrisa y los chicos en seguida se acercaron, Hermione para darle un abrazo afectuoso.

-¡Oh Harry! Cuanta alegría me da que quisieras vernos – dijo de pronto.

-Gracias a Dios nos dejaste venir compañero, Mione ya me tenía loco con sus mil y una preocupaciones – comentó el pelirrojo sonriendo a lo que la chica hizo un mohín.

-No era la única – dijo a su defensa haciendo que Harry se riera un poco, sus amigos al menos no habían cambiado en casi nada y eso le hacía estar más tranquilo – Harry, pero… ¿Estás seguro que deberías estar aquí? ¿Por qué no vamos a la cama si? Así te agotas menos.

Y el chico vio aquella mirada de preocupación y supo que su amiga no cambiaría de opinión, así que dócilmente se dispuso a darle media vuelta a la silla, aunque al último segundo se recordó que antes de la interrupción había estado viendo por la ventana. Volvió su vista al exterior, a la calle, donde había visto al rubio, pero este ya no estaba.

-¿Pasa algo Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo de su amigo colocándose a un lado de él y mirando el mismo lugar que veía Harry, pero no encontrando lo que llamaba tanto la atención del chico.

-No, no es nada – contestó, esta vez sí dirigiéndose hasta la cama mientras trataba de convencerse que no era decepción aquello que sentía.

FIN CAPITULO 5.

(*) Como Harry pasó dos años en coma, tiene que hacer ejercicios para mover los músculos, como sabrán el chico tardará algunas semanas en moverse con normalidad y por el momento no podrá caminar ni nada.

Notas finales: Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios!, espero que les haya gustado el cap. he decidido tomar un lugarcito de aquí para contestar los comentarios anónimos que me han dejado hasta ahora. jeje.

nina: Muchisimas gracias por comentar nina, me alegro que te gustara, y con respecto a tu petición pues... espero no decepcionarte... pero precisamente este fic es un AU (universo alterno) y se trata de que el mundo de Harry solo está en su cabeza y tendrá que enfrentarse a un nuevo mundo. En verdad que me encantaría complacerte, pero no puedo. Y_Y sorry. Espero en serio no decepcionarte y que le des una oportunidad, jeje.

_Sin nombre: _Pues me alegro que te gustara... siii... el poder del Drarry es... wow... *-* hace que quieras leer las historias aunque se parezcan a otras. xD jeje.

esther: Siii! la idea original es simplemente genial, jeje. que felicidad que también te gustara! bueno, ya habrás visto como se comportó Harry con Draco, y el pobre si que lo está pasando mal. u_u pero esperemos que Harry le quiera dar una oportunidad o algo, al final al menos se dio una muestra de que tal vez el chico quiera darle una oportunidad al rubio, :) Espero continues leyendo. :)

Shono: Que lastima que no te guste Naruto... Y_Y en serio que la historia "Naruto" vale oro. Pero que bien que le des una oportunidad a esta historia. jeje. Y espero que te haya gustado como va el fic hasta ahora. Muchas sorpresas más de los personajes de Harry. La mayoría no son como son en su mundo (Para no decir que todos). jeje. xD ¿Por qué será que Harry los imaginó así entonces? ¿Habrá algún motivo oculto? uhm... mejor me callo. jeje.


	7. Imaginación

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

**Mariangel: Bien, cumplí mi promesa, dije que si esta semana no tenía tanto trabajo en la uni actualizaba, y como hoy no fui, xD lo prometido es deuda, espero que les guste. La verdad esperaba tener más comentarios... u.u pero bueno, igual, os doy muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, y la bienvenida a las nuevos lectores. Me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando. Ojala este también les guste. :)**

**CAPITULO 6. **

**Imaginación**

**"Aprensión falsa o juicio de algo que no hay en realidad o no tiene fundamento"**

**_"Harry solo recordaba un mundo que no era real… y había aceptado esta nueva realidad pero… no todo podía ser tan sencillo" _**

-¡Tío esto es increíble! – exclamó Ron abriendo sus ojos sorprendido ante lo que Harry les estaba contando.

Harry no podía sentirse más tranquilo al estarle relatando por fin su vida como si se tratase de un libro que acabase de leer, un libro de aventuras… su vida como "Harry Potter el niño que vivió". Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que había despertado y su voz se encontraba perfectamente, no fue fácil, pero rápidamente se adaptó a este mundo y aceptó ese lugar como _la realidad _y había renegado su otra vida como _el mundo en su cabeza, _por ello narrar las historias a sus dos mejores amigos en _su mundo _era realmente tranquilizante. ¡Agradecía que todo hubiese sido una mentira! Aún no podía creer lo perturbado que había estado para haber hecho que todas aquellas personas murieran, sentía mucha curiosidad por ver a las otras personas que habían muerto en su mundo, pero por ahora, ver las expresiones de sorpresa de sus amigos le resultaba realmente entretenido.

- ¡¿Y entonces chocamos contra ese árbol que tenía vida propia? – preguntó Ronald quién estaba tan concentrado en el relato que le miraba expectante.

-Sí, ¡Con el sauce boxeador! – explicó el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Cómo salimos de esa? – preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

-Pues… el sauce boxeador empezó a atacarnos con sus ramas, casi morimos sino hubiese sido porque el auto se movió por sí solo y nos sacó de esa, claro, que tu varita se partió en dos y el auto se fugó al bosque prohibido luego de echarnos fuera y dejarnos en el patio del colegio. Creo que no quería saber nada de nosotros.

-No me extrañaría que fuera así – contestó a su vez el pelirrojo sonriendo ampliamente – el que más sufrió con los golpes fue el pobre carro.

-Supongo que sí – contestó a su vez Harry algo dubitativo, pensando que sinceramente el que más había sufrido por ese hecho había sido Ron, el pelirrojo se las tuvo que ver bastante difíciles con su varita partida en dos. E iba a comentarle sobre aquello si no fuera porque su otra amiga le interrumpió antes.

-Pero Harry… ¿Dijiste que se fue al bosque prohibido? ¿Ese no era el lugar donde viste a Voldemort por primera vez? – preguntó Hermione quién también se encontraba muy metida en la historia, más por qué parecían que ellos eran los protagonistas con Harry… y la verdad era increiblemente halagador que Harry se pasara todo el tiempo con ellos en sus sueños.

-El mismo – asintió el moreno tranquilo – y es donde vive Firenze el centauro, y también en donde más adelante Ron y yo nos enfrentamos con acromántulas.

-¿Acro-qué? – preguntó Ron alzando una de sus cejas.

-Arañas gigantes – ante aquella información el de pecas pareció perder el color en su rostro y Harry rió divertido, al parecer tanto el Ron de aquí como el Ron de _su mundo _le temía a las arañas.

-Harry… _ese mundo… _es increíble, lleno de tantas cosas... – habló por fin Hermione diciendo sus pensamientos por centésima vez desde que Harry había empezado con su relato – es sorprendente que hayas creado toda una vida en tan solo dos años que estuviste en coma.

-Aún me parece extraño que todo esto que os estoy diciendo sea mentira – sonrió tímidamente mientras bajaba su mirada a un álbum que tenía en sus piernas – todo parecía tan real – susurró perdiéndose en aquellas fotografías.

Se topó con las fotos que él había, tantas veces observado en sus sueños, donde solo aparecían sus padres y él de bebé, estas fotos no se movían por supuesto, pero al verlas le parecía familiares, habían otras que sin embargo, no las recordaba haberlas visto en su vida, había muchas más fotos con él y sus padres, al parecer eran amantes de la fotografía, porque tenían una para cada situación, cada cumpleaños de Harry hasta el número quince, que fue el último que estuvo consciente con ellos, y algunas fotografía de sus padres en sus respectivos trabajos.

Su padre era empresario, y hace algunos días había viajado al Japón por razones de negocios, el hombre hizo todo lo posible por viajar de regreso a su país en cuanto se enteró que Harry había dado señales de moverse, pero las aerolíneas habían prácticamente cancelado sus viajes por lo que quedaba del mes debido a las corrientes de aire, sin embargo, moviendo influencias y demás, el señor Potter había decidido hacer unos trasbordos por mar, y por auto para así llegar a su destino, no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta el próximo mes para ver a Harry. Por ello el que tardara tantos días en llegar, claro, que en cuanto se llevó a cabo el tan esperado encuentro, su madre sacó los álbum de fotografías, según ella estaba esperando que su padre llegara para hacerlo, le narraron sucesos que él escuchaba como si de relatos ajenos se trataran, anécdotas de salidas familiares que habían hecho en vacaciones, había visitado ya seis países diferentes, dos veces había estado en Francia y unas cuantas más en Norteamérica, también asistió a la entrega de los Oscar tres veces cuando su madre había sido nominada como mejor actriz, una de ellas la ganó, ¡Y eso! ¡Su madre era una actriz famosa y reconocida!, (Y aunque Harry no entendía nada de aquello, poco a poco entres sus amigos y sus padres le fueron explicado lo genial que era ganarse un Oscar) Harry sonrió y observó una fotografía de él mismo con la edad de catorce años en fotos de los estudios de grabación, hasta tenía una con un hombre disfrazado de pirata… según su madre le había dicho que ese era Jonny Depp (Según alguien famoso) cuando estaba gravando su película de unos piratas del cual no se recordaba (le dijo que luego podrían verla). Y aunque no sabía quién era Jonny Depp no dejaba de parecerle increíble todo eso.

Y como esa había muchas fotografías más. Aquel que era su armario estaba repleto de fotos que él se había tomado con sus amigos del colegio. Y lo más extraño de todo era que en la mayoría de las fotos estaba un chico rubio que sonreía relajado, algo que a Harry aún le parecía… extraño.

-Esos relatos… lo que demuestra es que tienes una gran imaginación Harry. Pero… toma en cuenta de que la _realidad_ es esta. Hay muchas cosas diferentes de _tu mundo _y de nuestro mundo Harry – la castaña sonrió tranquilamente y él le miró atento consciente de que había algo más en aquellas palabras - ya te habrás dado cuenta que aquí ninguno de nosotros usamos magia en realidad.

-De eso me di cuenta hace unos días cuando traté de invocar mi varita – aceptó el moreno con una sonrisa y Hermione tan solo le miró extrañada.

-¿Eh?

El moreno tan solo negó sin darle mucha importancia.

De inmediato el moreno volvió su mirada esta vez a la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, ya no estaba el aparato que medía su ritmo cardiaco y en su lugar se encontraban algunas fotografías dentro de sus portarretratos. Estiró una mano y tomó la que más le llamaba la atención de todas ellas, su madre le había dicho que a él le encantaba esa fotografía ya que era precisamente del día de su graduación de secundaria. Una fotografía en donde solo aparecían dos personas sonriendo como si se le estuviesen pasando de maravilla, vestidos con elegantes trajes, él le había pasado un brazo sobre el hombro del otro a modo de camaradería, tal y como si se tratase de Ron y había levantado el diploma con su otra mano como si quisiera que se viera mejor en la cámara, Malfoy parecía sonreír muy ampliamente, tal parece que él le había contado un chiste antes, y el otro a duras penas podía aguantar las risas, al parecer luego que tomaron la fotografía, Malfoy trató de golpearle "amistosamente" por venganza por hacerle reír, pero aquellos relatos le parecía más irreales que todo lo demás, más irreal que su mundo, nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy sonreír de esa forma.

Rozó con uno de sus dedos esa imagen.

-Esa fotografía… fue un poco antes del accidente – susurró Hermione como si el hecho de alzar la voz le fuera a causar algún daño – unos días después… caíste en coma. Fue un gran shock para Draco.

El moreno continuaba con la vista perdida y sin apartar la mirada de esta comenzó a hablar.

-¿Estáis seguros que Malfoy y yo éramos amigos? – preguntó a modo de duda, era la primera vez que lo hacía, normalmente trataba de evitar el tema de Malfoy cada vez que sus amigos (aquella tarde) o su madre (los días anteriores) trataban de tocarlo.

Hermione pareció dar un respingo ante la pregunta y se apresuró a contestar.

-¡Los mejores!

-Compañero, me siento realmente halagado de que me consideraras tu mejor amigo en _tu mundo _– comenzó a decir Ron, hablando por primera vez luego de algunos minutos en silencio con un tono como si se encontrara explicando algo a un niño pequeño – realmente somos muy buenos amigos aquí pero… resulta que Draco y tú eran simplemente inseparables, prácticamente no hacías nada sino era con él.

-Sé que el Draco Malfoy de tu mundo no era precisamente _agradable _pero… - Hermione continuó mordiéndose sus labios con nerviosismo antes de agregar – Harry, ya no estás en _tu mundo_, y en este mundo, Draco es realmente agradable, muy amable y muy buen amigo, no ha dejado de venir ni un día desde que ocurrió el accidente, y ha estado contigo todo este tiempo, a sacrificado mucho por ti.

-¡Hombre! Cambió totalmente su vida cuando tú sufriste el accidente – continuó hablando Ron y Harry sinceramente aún no podía creer en sus palabras.

Aun le costaba creer que el caprichoso, egoísta, cobarde, niño mimado de Draco Malfoy había sido parte de su imaginación y que era… una persona completamente diferente en este mundo.

-Quiero verlo – dijo por fin Harry levantando su mirada decidida a sus amigos. Estos parecieron sorprendidos de pronto por la reacción del moreno – creo que… no podré creer sus palabras sino lo veo directamente a él. Debo… hablar con él.

-¡Oh Harry! – La chica se levantó y se apresuró a abrazarlo con alegría - ¡Es grandioso que quieras hablar con Draco! ¡Se pondrá tan feliz! ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo enseguida! ¡Vamos Ron! En tu auto será más rápido.

Y sin decir más tanto Hermione como Ron salieron de la habitación, el segundo siendo prácticamente arrastrado fuera.

Harry agradeció internamente que se fueran, a veces necesitaba el silencio para poder pensar con mayor claridad. Sin embargo, una vez más, como si supieran que él se encontraba solo, la habitación volvió a llenarse de personas sonrientes. Tal parece que no querían dejarle solo en ningún momento.

* * *

No podía dejar de golpear el saco, por más que lo intentara no podía, luego de haber estado frente a la casa de Harry por varios minutos sin atreverse a entrar, sus piernas había comenzado a caminar sin que él se percatara a donde, tan perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos que fue cuando tuvo el local al frente que se dio cuenta donde estaba.

Un local que no había visitado desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

Quel lugar era donde realizaba sus entrenamientos, había practicado Kárate desde pequeño, y aún de grande seguía asistiendo a pesar de que ya era poseedor de la cinta negra, el mayor rango en las artes marciales, el que había sido su sensei le recibió con alegría y le permitió una de los atuendos nuevos para entrenar ya que se había dejado el suyo en casa, necesitaba la forma de aliviar su enojo y no podía pensar en una mejor forma para hacerlo que golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el saco que guindaba del techo.

-Parece que tienes mucha energía ¿eh? – habló el joven quién le sostenía el saco para así poderlo patear mejor – ¿Ha pasado algo? Me dijeron que Harry ha despertado, debes estar muy feliz.

Una patada particularmente fuerte hizo que el chico tastabillara un poco.

-Hey hey… tampoco es para que trates de hacerme daño a mi también – comentó divertido el joven de cara redonda y sonrosada.

-Sí, Harry despertó – aceptó Draco deteniéndose y sujetando el objeto que había sido víctima de su enojo tratando de recuperar el aire - pero… resulta… - comenzó a golpear nuevamente el saco a medida que decía cada palabra – que… por alguna… razón… el… idiota… me… ¡Odia! – la patada que le propino al saco al decir la última palabra hizo que el chico que le sujetaba definitivamente cayera de trasero al suelo. Mirando al otro sorprendido.

-¡Wow! Es cierto lo que dicen, tus patadas son las mejores.

Aceptó el chico sonriendo al otro, iba a comenzar a preguntarle sobre el asunto de que Harry le odiara pero un sonido proveniente de la mochila que descansaba a un lado de él le interrumpió.

-¡Hey tío! Te está sonando el móvil – le dijo el joven haciéndole indicaciones al rubio. El otro le ignoró y siguió golpeando el objeto.

-Toma la llamada, dile al que sea que estoy ocupado.

El muchacho así lo hizo, buscó en la mochila hasta que dio con el teléfono que aún seguía sonando.

-¿Hola?

-_¿Draco? ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes y…! _– era la voz de una chica que hablaba muy rápido y el muchacho casi suelta el teléfono por la impresión.

-Ehm… no soy Draco.

_-¿No? ¿Entonces quién eres? _

-Soy un amigo de Draco, soy Nev…

_-¡Ron! ¡Dice que es un amigo de Draco! ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido ese niño? _– el tono de voz de la chica, casi maternal le hizo alzar una de sus cejas.

-Si te sirve de algo saberlo, Draco está entrenando en la escuela de Artes Marciales que está en la esquina de Grinmus Place.

_-¿En serio? ¡Ah! ¡Pero si está muy cerca! ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos para allá! _

Y colgó. El muchacho observó el móvil por largo rato sin comprender lo que había pasado.

-Oye Neville, ¿Podrías hacer un enfrentamiento amistoso con Malfoy por favor? ¿Para los principiantes? – preguntó una joven de cabellera negra y lacia un poco por encima de los hombros.

Y el chico salió de su aturdimiento guardando el teléfono de Malfoy nuevamente dentro de la mochila.

-¡Claro! – contestó dirigiéndose al lugar en donde ya estaba el rubio esperándole.

La sensei de los que iniciaban en cinta blanca lo había logrado convencer.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar con paso apresurado, o mejor dicho, Hermione llegó con paso apresurado, Ron le seguía casualmente a una buena distancia mientras veía en todas direcciones con curiosidad.

-No sabía que Draco seguía viniendo a este lugar – comentó viendo a su alrededor con interés.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo vi! – exclamó emocionada señalando en una dirección y jalando a Ron de la manga de su camisa.

Draco se encontraba peleando con otro chico, se daban simple patadas y el otro los detenía o los esquivaba.

-Ahora… - comenzó a decir la chica que parecía ser la que estaba dando la clase – los mismos movimientos que han hecho Draco y Neville lo harán ahora pero sin ninguna pausa… ¿listos?

Los chicos tomaron su posición a una buena distancia esperando la indicación. Al instante Draco comenzó a avanzar con movimientos precisos, casi deslizándose en la dirección del otro y dio al menos dos pastadas en el aire, unos cuantos golpes que fueron fácilmente desviados por el otro y por último una patada baja con el cual el otro saltó sin ningún problema evitándola. Hubo una exclamación de asombro colectiva realizada por los cinco niños espectadores… y por Ron.

-¡Disculpen! – Habló Hermione no dejándose llevar por el asombro. Todos volvieron a mirarla y ella se armó de valor para seguir hablando – ne-necesitamos hablar con Draco, sino es mucha molestia… - el chico le miró totalmente sorprendido de encontrárselos allí – es importante – agregó para hacer énfasis en su petición.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hemos terminado por hoy! Quiero que practiquen para la próxima clase…

Draco se alejó luego de hacer una ligera inclinación hacia Neville para indicarle que se retiraría. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde estaban Ron y Hermione

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó extrañado. Hermione le miró casi que de forma reprobatoria.

-¡Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes!, tu madre no sabía donde podrías estar, hemos ido al colegio, a la casa de Snipe y…

-Ya ya Hermione, deja de reprenderle, ya le encontramos – le ayudó un poco Ron.

-Y… ¿para que me buscaban? – preguntó el chico curioso agradeciendo internamente a Ron que haya podido parar el discurso de la chica.

-¡Harry quiere verte! – exclamó Hermione como si no pudiese soportar más guardar un secreto.

La boca de Draco se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué?

-Que Harry ha pedido verte, quiere hablar contigo.

El rubio sabía lo que estaba escuchando, pero simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – logró preguntar.

-¿Se necesita explicación para que él quiera verte? ¡Vamos! – y agarró su muñeca para comenzar a jalarle pero el chico le detuvo.

-Pe-pe-pero no puedo ir así – ahora simplemente estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer, que decir, ¡Nada! Sin embargo, al menos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba con el uniforme de entrenamiento – estoy… estoy sudado, mi cabello es un desastre, mi ropa, mi…

-Oh por favor, Harry siempre tiene un cabello desastroso y no por eso se oculta de ti, tampoco es como fueras a ver a tu novia o algo así ¡solo es Harry! – comentó Hermione haciendo que Draco se sonrojara un poco.

Aunque la chica dijera que _solo era Harry, _para él, esa explicación ya tenía suficiente peso. Quería darle una buena impresión a Harry en la segunda vez que se vieran, al menos, ya que la primera no había sido la adecuada. No, aún no estaba listo, no podía ver a Harry, tal vez encontraría una forma de escapar alegando que tenía que ir a cambiarse de ropa y luego huir por la puerta trasera, si, eso haría.

-¡Mis cosas…! ¡Debo ir por mis…! – y había comenzado a alejarse sino fuera porque alguien que estaba tras de él se lo impidió colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Aquí tienes Draco, te traje tus cosas – y al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba con su mochila, su ropa y sus zapatos en las manos.

-Gracias Neville – dijo Draco en un tono que el otro chico no pudo reconocer en realidad como ironía y simplemente sonrió pensando que el chico hablaba en serio.

-De nada – dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda – que te vaya bien tío. Nos vemos – dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo y a la chica también.

Ron sonrió ampliamente antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y dirigirle en dirección a la salida.

-Y ya que no hay más inconvenientes ¿Nos vamos?…

Draco no pudo hacer nada para evitar que le metieran al auto y se lo llevaran.

Se sentía casi como si se tratase de algún secuestro.

* * *

-…Y entonces resulta que Snape era una buena persona, el culpable por haber robado la piedra filosofal había sido el señor Quirrel todo el tiempo, y el señor Quirrel tenía a Voldemort en su cuerpo – y entonces Harry señaló la parte de atrás de su cabeza para dar una mejor explicación – tenía la cara de Voldemort detrás de su cabeza…

-Oh vaya… - exclamó la mujer mayor abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos – es increíble.

-Harry, deberías escribir un libro o algo, es una historia sorprendente – habló Remus Lupin quién también había ido a visitarlo, en el mundo real sus padres si habían sido amigos desde el colegio. Harry le sonrió, se había alegrado de verle. Después de haber pensado que había muerto en la guerra era realmente un alivio verlo tan bien y sano, nada que ver con el Lupin delgado de sus sueños.

-¿Es que no te lo había dicho siempre? – saltó otro de los hombres que estaba en la habitación, Sirius Black, quién había estado todo el tiempo junto a Harry de vez en cuando abrazándolo, no recordaba que el Sirius de sus sueños hubiese sido tan meloso, pero al menos seguía siendo hiperactivo, el hombre mayor, quién había estado aquella mañana con él, se fue alegando a Snipe que iba para el trabajo, pero resulta que tan solo fue a buscar a Remus Lupin a su casa, a Harry le sorprendió verle de nuevo aparecer aquella tarde, pero no por eso estaba menos grato por su presencia - ¡Harry tiene una talento increíble para imaginar cosas! – Continuó hablando rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Harry - ¡Se los dije cuando con solo cuatro años me regaló ese hermoso dibujo mío como si fuera un perro grande!

Harry le miró sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿En serio? Pues… en mi mundo tú eras un animago y podías transformarte en perro…

-¿De verdad? – Exclamó el hombre impresionado ante las palabras del chico que asintió sonriendo tímidamente - ¡Que genial! ¿Has oído eso James? – exclamó dirigiéndose al otro hombre que se encontraba recostado de la pared al lado de la ventana de forma casual, el rededor de la cama de Harry estaba ya siendo ocupado por personas que escuchaban entusiasmados los relatos del chico, querían saber qué papel jugaba cada uno en el _mundo de Harry_ como todos le llamaban - ¡Aún en los sueños de Harry soy una persona genial! ¡Podía convertirme en animal!

-Yo podía convertirme en un ciervo, así que no eras tan genial tampoco – dijo el otro simplemente con una sonrisa, haciendo que el hombre le sacara la lengua a forma infantil.

-Y la profesora Mcgonagall también era animaga. Y como era la profesora de transformaciones podía transformar casi todo alrededor, y se transformaba también en gato.

-Dios, no puedo creer que hacía todo eso – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de felicidad ante la historia del chico, la mujer estaba elegantemente sentada en una silla a su lado izquierdo ya que el derecho lo había acaparado por completo Sirius – pero debo insistir, Harry, que dejes de llamarme profesora Mcgonagall y me llames abuela.

-Lo… lo siento… solo es la costumbre – dijo desordenándose un poco el cabello y haciendo que con ese gesto su padrino lo desordenara más. El chico rió un poco y luego se detuvo mirando las nuevas fotos que la profesora Mcg… quería decir su _abuela _le había llevado, era tan extraño encontrarse en ese mundo con que tenía abuelos y que además la profesora McGonagall fuera una de ellas, pero más sorprendente aún… - No puedo creer que Dumbledore fuera mi abuelo.

-Es bueno saber que le tenías tanto cariño en tus sueños – fue la respuesta de Minerva quién le sonreía con dulzura, nada que ver con la mujer estricta de sus sueños, al parecer esta Minerva era estricta, pero a la vez le encantaba consentirle.

-Dumbledore fue… el mago más impresionante que hubo existido nunca, en mis sueños siempre lo sentí como si fuera mi abuelo en realidad, siempre me cuidaba, velaba por mi bienestar, era brillante…

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Dumbledore? – preguntó entonces Sirius haciendo dotes de su indiscreción – porque si es el que nosotros conocimos estaba un poco tocado de la cabeza…

-¡Sirius! – le reprendieron tres voces a la vez, haciendo que el hombre se encogiera de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¡El hombre siempre le ofrecía caramelos a todo el mundo! y especificamente tenían que ser de limón.

Harry rió con ganas con la información que recibió de su padrino. Definitivamente, si estaban hablando del mismo.

-Bueno… el Dumbledore de mi mundo tampoco parecía muy cuerdo que se dijera pero… era impresionante. Así que… ¿En este mundo también murió? - preguntó con un nudo en el estómago.

-Unos meses antes de que sufrieras el accidente – le contestó Minerva con voz melancólica – supongo que por eso principalmente soñaste tanto con él. Realmente tú y tu abuelo se adoraban.

-Me imagino – susurró Harry sonriendo melancólicamente, en la fotografía que tenia en sus manos había fotos de él de niño siendo cargado por su abuelo, Dumbledore seguía teniendo una barba larga y blanca, pero no tan larga como la recordaba en sus sueños. Sonrió ante una fotografía en donde él de apenas seis años de edad estaba sentado en las piernas de su abuelo y se había colocado justo bajo su barba blanca para que pareciera que él tenía el cabello blanco. Le hubiese gustado poder recordarse de esos momentos…

-¿Y entonces… - habló Sirius tratando de reventar el momento melancólico – que te parece si sigues contando al resto del mundo lo genial que era yo? ¿Cuándo voy a aparecer en tu historia? ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Debía ser un chico genial e increíble!

Harry le miró con una sonrisa melancólica, aún no había dicho que en sus sueños Sirius había pasado al rededor de doce años en la cárcel por haber sido acusado injustamente de ser el causante del asesinato de sus padres, creía que podría hacer el momento incómodo, así que, decidió desviar el tema un poco al contestar:

-Pueees… a veces te transformabas en perro y te ponías a hacer monadas para hacerme reír… - no era mentira en realidad, recordaba como le había divertido aquello bastante.

Y James reventó en carcajadas.

-Algo muy masculino Sirius… digo, canuto – el hombre le guiñó un ojo divertido, y Harry rió ante eso, les había contado que así se llamaban ellos cuando eran más chicos.

-Y… y… y… ¿Cómo le decíamos a Remus? – preguntó entonces el hombre señalando al susodicho que abrió sus ojos impresionado – Supongo que también le teníamos un sobrenombre ¿no?

-Pues sí – dijo Harry sonriendo divertido.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó el hombre de ojos color avellana extrañado. No esperaba que Harry dijera que sí.

-Sí, ustedes le llamaban "Lunático".

Y eso hizo que la habitación quedara en silencio. Roto unos segundos después por una muy estridente carcajada proveniente de Sirius quién se tuvo que inclinar un poco hacia adelante porque no podía dejar de reír, James cubría su boca un poco para no reírse también. Y la única mujer en la habitación se mordió el labio inferior divertida.

-Que… que forma tan peculiar de llamarle – comentó Minerva sonriendo.

Remus parecía un poco avergonzado.

-¡Deja de reírte Sirius! No me extrañaría que en la historia tú me hubieses colocado ese _sobre-nombre. _

-Jajajaja… nunca hubiese imaginado que Remus fuera el loco (lunático) del grupo.

-En realidad… - interrumpió Harry explicándose – era un hombre lobo.

…Silencio de nuevo…

-¡Hay no! - exclamó entonces Sirius horrorizado ante la idea antes de continuar - eso... eso es algo... ¡Genial! - y ante la emoción del hombre todos le miraron entre divertidos y extrañados, no sabían si era genial que Remus fuera un hombre lobo en el mundo de Harry, pero en la mente alocada de Sirius el ser hombre lobo era la onda - ¿Entonces Remus era el sujeto más genial del grupo? - preguntó ofendido - ¡Que mundo tan terrible! ¿Por qué yo no podía ser el hombre lobo Harry? - le acusó como si se tratase de una injusticia.

James se rió en voz baja. Y los demás sonrieron ante el rostro de desgracia de Sirius. Harry sonrió de igual modo, aunque a su padrino le pareciera genial el ser un hombre lobo en aquel mundo, él no sabía que los hombres lobos eran marginados en el mundo mágico.

-No, no, esperen… - comenzó a escucharse unas voces provenientes del exterior y todos se quedaron mirando atentos la puerta - ¡les digo que aún no estoy listo! ¡Aún… aún no lo estoy! ¡Esperen!

-Draco, mucho lo siento, es ahora o nunca – y con ese comentario abrieron la puerta metieron a un rubio bastante agitado y la volvieron a cerrar, el rubio trató de abrir nuevamente la puerta pero…

-Abran… abran… - decía en voz baja. Pero nada. Draco suspiró recostando su frente por un segundo en la puerta a modo de resignación, al menos podría agradecer que le hubiesen dejado cambiarse por su ropa normal y dejar la otra toda sudada, y fue lo que pensó antes de darse valor, dar media vuelta y así afrontar a la persona que estaba dentro… Y pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida – Ehm… hola – saludó avergonzado a las personas que también le dieron un saludo colectivo.

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora de irnos Harry – habló la mayor del grupo haciendo que los otros se levantaran de igual modo entendiendo la indirecta.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – comenzó a decir Sirius mirando a todos – Si acabamos de lleg…

-Sirius… - habló Remus en un tono de voz de confidencialidad mientras hacía unos ligeros movimientos con la cabeza señalando a alguien… en la puerta. El hombre lo miró y entonces…

-Oh… - comprendió – cierto, cierto… bueno Harry el deber nos llama – y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, siguiendo a los demás con pasos largos y… tratando, según él, de lucir casual, a Draco le pareció que más bien parecía tener un dolor de piernas o, en su defecto, la entrepierna – y Draco, ahora te dejaremos solo con… Harry – y le guiñó un ojo - ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – y comenzó a pincharle haciendo que el rubio le dirigiera una mirada matadora.

-Sirius… - susurró Remus llevándose una mano a la frente preguntándole a los cielos: "¿Por qué le habían mandado un amigo así?" lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó fuera de la habitación antes de que Draco quisiera cometer asesinato.

El silencio que reino luego de ello…

Fue incómodo.

Harry y Draco habían quedado solos en la habitación, y este último no tenía idea de que debía hacer cuando Harry se encontraba mirándole de esa forma tan atenta, como si fuera la primera vez en la vida que le estuviese viendo. Pero lo más importante, el rubio no estaba seguro si todo era parte de su imaginación y de un momento a otro despertaría o si aquello era real... no sabía cual de las dos opciones prefería.

FIN CAPITULO 6.

**Mariangel: ¿les gusto? ¿Me dejarían algún Comentario? ¿Se dieron cuenta que fue un cap largo? *-* Si recibo al menos 6 comentarios (aunque creo que no sea muy posible xD) actualizo mañana mismo o el Domingo, sino... etto... supongo que tendran que esperar hasta dentro de unos días. u_u**

**Ya se me están acabando los caps que ya tenía listos... ¡Rayos!, y pues... estoy tratando de adelantar unos cuantos ya que si quiero cumplir con la promesa de publicar seguido. **

**¡Se cuidan!**


	8. Aceptación

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

**Mariangel: ¡OMG! no puedo creerlo! son lo máximo! wow... gracias! en el cap anterior os deje dicho que si recibía al menos 6 comentarios era capaz de publicar hoy mismo (es decir sábado) y cuando entro esta mañana y vi que tenía más del doble de los comentarios que pedí... simplemente... no saben la felicidad que sentí. *-* simplemente no puedo creerlo como se lucieron en tan solo un día, jeje. :) graaaacias! a cada uno. Amé sus comentarios, pero lo que más me gustó es que les haya agradado tanto el cap. También os doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras! jeje, me dio mucha alegría que nuevas personitas que antes no habían comentado me comentaran, jeje. :) disfruté desde los: "nooo por qué lo dejaste ahí?" hasta los: "No dejes que Draco sufra" y pues... como tampoco quiero que ustedes se lo pasen mal por saber que va a pasar y como lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero lo disfruten, no es tan largo como el anterior, pero espero que quedéis satisfechos. jeje. **

**¡Que os disfrutéis!**

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

**Aceptación.**

**"Recibir** **voluntariamente o sin oposición lo que se da, ofrece o encarga"**

**_Si la vida te da otra oportunidad ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptarla?_**

La situación ya se estaba volviendo extraña, Draco podría jurar que ya había pasado horas allí dentro pero al comprobar en el reloj de pared se dio cuenta de que solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que hubo llegado.

Cinco minutos que se le parecieron eternos en los cuales ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, Draco ni siquiera sabía si podría saludarle o no, ya que cuando el moreno le vio luego de despertar, él ni siquiera le había saludado y el chico prácticamente le había echado de la habitación. Draco temía hacer algo que pudiera causar la misma reacción en su "amigo", estaba seguro de que sí Harry volvía a rechazarle él simplemente se lanzaría por la ventana.

Pero el silencio en serio que le estaba matando, y más esa mirada tan indescifrable que le lanzaba el oji verde que ya le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

Decidió optar por todo su valor y hablar…

-Ehm…

…o al menos hacer que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca.

¡Pero qué diablos! ¡No sabía que decir! Era como si de pronto su cerebro se hubiese ido de vacaciones y fuera incapaz de conectar ideas para poder decir algo coherente. Lo intentó de nuevo…

-Yo…

¿¡"Yo"… qué! ¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo el buscar tener una conversación era tan difícil?

-Yo… me alegro que ya hayas despertado.

¡Aleluya! ¡Había logrado decir algo coherente! ¡Al fin! ¡Al menos no había quedado como un idiota ante Harry ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Harry dijera algo…! ¡Se suponía que era su turno! ¡Era la ley de las conversaciones! ¡Él hablaba y luego Harry listo!

Solo que… había un pequeño detalle arruinando su magnífico plan, ¿Qué? Pues que el bendito chico no parecía tener la intención de decirle nada, Aún se encontraba solo mirándole como si tuviese una gran contradicción dentro de sí.

¡Que lo iba a echar! ¡Estaba seguro que lo iba a echar de la habitación!

Draco esperó con el alma en un hilo lo que Harry tendría que decir cuando este abrió la boca por fin para hablar solo que… ¡La volvió a cerrar! ¡Volvió a cerrar la boca! ¡Y Draco estaba que se echaba a llorar! Mejor se iría antes de cumplir la promesa de lanzarse por la ventana si le rechazaba de nuevo. Iba a voltearse para irse si no fuera porque escuchó un susurro proveniente de Harry que él pudo escuchar a la perfección.

-Merlín, esto es tan extraño.

Y Draco estuvo de acuerdo de que sus palabras sí que habían sido "extrañas"

-¿_Merlín? – _repitió en su susurro que el otro no pudo escuchar. Pero su hilo de pensamiento se volvió a desviar cuando el moreno siguió hablando.

-De alguna forma me han dicho que eres… _mi amigo_ – el rubio sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al ver lo mucho que le había costado al moreno decir esas últimas palabras, esa simple pronunciación le hizo sentir algo decaído – pero yo simplemente… no dejo de verlo "extraño", es decir, para mí siempre has sido el presumido, mimado, malcriado y bocazas de Draco Malfoy, nunca te he visto como alguien remotamente parecido a un amigo.

¡Y listo! Definitivamente Draco estaba deprimido. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todo era mucho peor de lo que había creído. Había tenido una ligera esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un malentendido, pero al parecer… en verdad Harry le aborrecía… bueno, al menos al Draco de sus sueños.

-Entonces… - Draco por fin se había decidido a acercarse al lugar donde estaba Harry, se colocó en el sitio que tantas veces había ocupado al lado de Harry cuando estaba en coma pero se quedó simplemente observando un punto vacío, no estaba preparado para ver a Harry a la cara, no cuando sentía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento - ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada… de antes del accidente?

Harry negó lentamente y tomó el álbum de fotos de al lado de su cama, el cual ahora tenía todo el tiempo con él, observándolas una y otra vez para recordarse como se suponía que era su realidad ahora. Las fotos que más veía, que era donde estaba con el rubio, ya se sabía de memoria incluso en qué página se encontraba.

Habían muchas fotografías de ellos en realidad, del equipo de futbol, al parecer ellos habían estado en el mismo equipo del colegio (a Harry le parecía extraño el uniforme de solo pantaloncillos y franela), al parecer también acostumbraban a ir al cine mucho (Harry no recordaba haber ido en su vida, al menos cuando estaba con los Dursley nunca sucedió) en la playa (Harry solo recordaba una playa en su vida y esa solo era en donde vivían Bill y Fleur) y otras infinidades de cosas que acostumbraban a hacer juntos. Al parecer también les gustaba jugar criquet de vez en cuando. (Harry tampoco conocía ese juego)

-Cada vez que miro las fotografías que me he tomado con mi familia, comienzo a imaginarme como habrían sido esos momentos, y por un instante me siento como si recordara, pero solo es obra de mi cerebro, mi madre me narra cosas y yo las imagino, pero me hablan de ti y simplemente no puedo imaginarte de la forma en que te describen, lo lamento Draco, pero no conozco absolutamente nada de ti, eres como un extraño para mí.

¡Bien! Si Harry quería hacerle sentir como la mismísima mierda pues estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. No quería escuchar nada más. Estaba seguro que su amistad con Harry estaba terminando en esos momentos. Ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y comenzar a comer comida chatarra hasta que por algún "milagro" se ahogase con alguna de las papitas…

-Por eso…

¡Ah! Pero si había más. Harry en serio quería matarlo.

-Por eso… voy a necesitar tu ayuda Malfoy – el moreno le miró tan fijamente como si le estuviese pidiendo que le ayudase a salvar al mundo, Draco no recordaba esa mirada en Harry y no sabía que le estaba descolocando más, esas palabras, o esa mirada – voy a necesitar que me ayudes a cambiar esta imagen que tengo sobre ti. Te quiero pedir que… para eso nos veamos más seguido.

Y el rubio no podía creerlo…

…¿Qué quiere qué?

-¿Qué quieres qué? – preguntó mirándole aturdido. Y el pelinegro pareció nervioso de pronto.

-Claro, si puedes… sino puedes venir mucho, supongo que es porque estarás ocupado, pero como ya habían pasado cinco días y no te había visto por aquí pues…

Draco en serio que no podía describir el alivio que sintió. Harry prácticamente le estaba diciendo que si podían seguir siendo amigos así no se acordara de nada. Y además le había pedido que fuera a verlo más seguido.

-Dios… - susurró tratando de asimilar lo que el otro había dicho - ¿Lo-Lo dices en serio?

Y Harry trató de no sentirse extrañado al ver a Draco Malfoy en aquella posición, se veía diferente… su cabello rubio cayendo desordenado en su frente, sus ojos azules con un brillo extraño, su expresión de alivio y al mismo tiempo temor, solo recordaba haber visto a Malfoy tan vulnerable en su vida, y eso solo fue cuando le encontró el año anterior en los baños de Myrtle…

El oji verde no podía dejar de mirarle aunque quisiera, y es que… definitivamente… no era el mismo Draco. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez el chico esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta, por eso afirmó con la cabeza y el suspiro de alivio del otro no se hizo de esperar mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cama…

-Joder Harry me has dado un susto de muerte…

El susodicho esta vez le miró sin comprender, y el rubio le devolvió la mirada, por fin Draco podía verle a los ojos, ya superado el temor inicial.

-Por un momento creí que me dirías que me fuera, que no viniera más o algo así.

-No podría decirte eso – protestó el moreno enseguida mirándole como si se sintiera ofendido que si quiera lo pensara - ¿Por qué lo creíste?

-Pues… me echaste de aquí el primer día, no sería raro que lo volvieras a hacer.

-Ahm… - el moreno pareció apenado con respecto a eso ya que miró a otro lado de pronto mientras se explicaba – con respecto a eso, pues… te pido disculpas, en realidad no era mi intención "echarte" solo que estaba muy sorprendido de verte aquí, considerando que habías tratado de matarme…

Y el rubio casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante la información.

-¡¿Traté de matarte? – exclamó sorprendido.

-Bueno… algo así… más bien tus amigos estaban tratando de matarme... pero tú querías entregarme a Voldemort, que era casi igual…

Y Draco le estaba mirando como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza de pronto, pero en cambio Harry parecía no darse cuenta y seguía analizando muy seriamente sus palabras.

-Pero claro, de todos modos yo me entregué a la final así que tal vez en realidad iba a ser lo mism… ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry dándose cuenta de que el rubio le estaba mirando de una forma bastante extraña, entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo se sonrojó de pronto pareciendo avergonzado – bueno si, ya sé que todo está en mi mente pero es que había sido mi vida por tanto tiempo que me confundo un poco y… ¿Ya podrías, por amor a Merlín, dejar de mirarme así? No estoy loco.

Y pasaron unos segundos. Antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar ante las palabras del otro.

-No, no claro que no estás loco… - dijo tranquilamente tratando de sonar alentador solo que… - no es como si los locos confundieran la realidad con la fantasía, no.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos tratando de lucir amenazador sin conseguirlo en realidad ya que estaba divertido por el tono usado por Malfoy. Era extraño verle usar ese sarcasmo en un insulto tan… sutil. ¡Era el insulto más cordial que el rubio le había dado en su vida! Y era hasta de una forma cariñosa, por un momento se dijo que debería sentirse un poco a la defensiva ante eso, pero al contrario, le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Así? Pues… agradece que esté en esta cama, porque como estoy "confundiendo la fantasía con la realidad" en estos momentos ya estaría golpeándote o al menos haciendo que te tragaras mi zapato.

El rubio entonces perdió su sonrisa y Harry se sintió ahora algo nervioso de haber dicho algo mal. Pero entonces la voz de Malfoy se dejó oír con algo de curiosidad.

-¿En serio nos peleábamos todo el tiempo? – preguntó y Harry asintió.

-Cuando no estábamos insultándonos o hechizándonos estábamos golpeándonos – explicó como si fuera todo lo normal del mundo.

Y el otro le miró horrorizado.

-¿Y era algo tan… "normal" que hiciéramos eso?

Harry le miró extrañado.

-¿Nosotros nunca nos hemos peleado?

Draco negó.

-¿Ni un poco? – volvió a preguntar.

-No.

-¿Estás seguro que ni siquiera un golpecito por una discusión tonta?

-Que no joder – exclamó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia (no tenía mucha paciencia que se dijera) – bueno… - lo pensó mejor - siempre nos la pasábamos bromeando con el otro y si nos golpeamos pero siempre era en broma, no muy fuerte en realidad y nunca nos enojamos al respecto aunque… una vez te enojaste conmigo cuando me comí el último pedazo de tu tarta favorita, me miraste mal y te fuiste a tu habitación… teníamos nueve años.

-¿Y del resto…?

-Solo algunas diferencias, pero nunca duran más de una hora… – dijo tranquilamente - ¡Y nunca son golpes! – agregó para dejar aquello claro.

-Ahm… - dijo Harry como si en verdad aún encontraran muy extrañas sus palabras.

Draco se sintió de pronto algo nervioso a preguntar.

-¿Y entonces… que tal si me hablas un poco de ese otro mundo? Ron y Hermione me habían dicho algo de tu maravillosa historia, por lo menos que era un lugar de magia, y me doy cuenta de que no se habían equivocado. ¿Quién es Volde-comosellame? ¿Dijiste que había intentado matarte? ¿Cómo era ese Draco? ¿Por qué siempre peleaban?

Harry de pronto había comenzado a reír calladamente y Draco que estaba en medio de su discurso no pareció prestarle atención hasta que las risas fueron tantas que definitivamente tuvo que callarse para dejarle hablar.

-¿Volde-comosellame? Jamás me imaginé que Draco Malfoy pudiese llamar así a Voldemort, es extraño.

-¿Y cómo le llamaba? – preguntó entonces curioso.

-Pues… casi nadie se atrevía a decir su nombre por el miedo que le tenían, ya que había formado una época de terror, y cuando yo decía el nombre, a menudo me mandaban a callar, se llamaba Voldemort, pero todos le llamaban: "El que no debe ser nombrado" "El señor oscuro" "El señor tenebroso" para sus seguidores.

-Oh… ¿y yo como le llamaba?

-El señor tenebroso – contestó con tranquilidad. Y Malfoy abrió sus ojos con horror.

-¿Trabajaba para él?

Harry volvió a reír.

-Bueno, supongo que así podría llamarse lo que hacías. Trataste de entregarme a él, trataste de matar a Dumbledore, metiste mortífagos dentro de…

-¡Ya va, ya va, ya va! – Le detuvo realmente exaltado – ¡¿Traté de matar al señor Dumbledore? ¿Por qué quería hacer eso? ¿Al señor Dumbledore? ¡Pero si…!

-Pero solo fue por orden de Voldemort – le interrumpió Harry tratando de calmarlo, al parecer aquello le estaba alterando de alguna forma, como si en realidad pensara que lo había hecho – no querías hacerlo en realidad, en verdad no lo hiciste al último minuto…

Y Malfoy suspiró aliviado. ¡Gracias a Dios no lo había matado! No sabría cómo se sentiría si se enterara que había matado al abuelo de Harry… aunque hubiese sido en sueños.

-Lo hizo Snape. Snape lo mató.

Y Draco abrió su boca enormemente.

-Dios… - susurro llevándose una mano a la cabeza, no podría mantenerse en pie, tanta información aunque fuera falsa y solo un sueño le había afectado, ahora entendía porque Harry parecía odiarle – parece que tienes una mente retorcida ¿lo sabías?

Harry también sonrió un poco ante las palabras, no era como si no lo hubiese pensado antes. Era extraño que en sus sueños hubiese matado a la mitad de sus amigos.

-Pero si quieres saber todo lo del otro Draco será mejor que te pongas cómodo… es una historia larga… de aproximadamente siete años de vida.

-Bueno… - Draco miró al reloj de pared y luego sonrió tímidamente – son apenas las cinco de la tarde, creo que puedo quedarme un rato más…

"Ese rato más" fue hasta las nueve de la noche. Harry no había parado de narrar la historia, Lily Potter le había llevado algo para cenar en la habitación y lucía una amplia sonrisa mientras veía que ambos ya se llevaban mucho mejor, Draco parecía estar absorto en las historias de Harry y le interrumpía muchas veces preguntándole por los detalles, principalmente cuando salía él en la historia, el rubio parecía enojado con el Draco de la historia cuando Harry le dijo lo que había hecho con la recordadora de Neville y lo que luego hizo con retarle a un duelo para luego no ir y tratar de que le pillaran, y por último lo de Norberto.

-¡Joder! Soy una verdadera patada en el culo.

Harry reía cada vez que el chico decía esos comentarios sobre sí mismo. Que Draco estuviese insultando a Draco… era algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado, pero también era realmente gracioso.

Cuando Harry llegó a la parte de su segundo año, contando los ataques que estaban sufriendo todos y que Ron y él se habían tomado una poción para convertirse en otras personas para averiguar si él era el "heredero de Slytherin" la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la figura de un hombre que hizo que Harry se quedara mudo, perdiendo por completo el hilo de la conversación.

-Con permiso, Lily me dejó subir... - dijo luego de entrar a la habitación - Disculpa que os interrumpa pero Draco, hemos venido a buscarte.

Y ambos chicos miraron a la persona con expresiones diferentes, uno con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras el otro algo desilusionado.

-¿Podrías esperar un poco más padre? Harry aún no me ha dicho si yo resulté ser el heredero de Slytherin ¡Eso sería lo último que me faltara!

Y el mayor, aunque no entendía nada de lo que el chico estaba diciendo sonrió más ampliamente luciendo algo divertido.

-De acuerdo, tal vez podría esperarte unos minutos, tu madre está abajo tratando de sonsacarle una receta a la cocinera. Y dudo mucho que termine pronto – y el hombre miró esta vez a Harry quién no dejaba de mirarle como si hubiese visto un fantasma y se acercó para estrecharle una mano de forma cordial – Mucho gusto Harry, tal vez no me recuerdes, soy el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, y me alegra muchísimo que te hayas recuperado.

El joven había dejado que tomase su mano como si no tuviese fuerza de voluntad para negarse y el mayor le miró extrañado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

Pero el moreno no respondió.

-¿Harry? – Ahora sí que Draco también se levantó luciendo preocupado por la mudez de su amigo, después de todo aún seguía mirando a su padre como si fuera un extraterrestre - ¡Harry!

Y el chico reaccionó agitando algo su cabeza como si tratara de despejarse un poco.

-Lo-lo siento… es solo que… - Harry volvió a mirar al mayor sorprendido – usted… parece ser una persona agradable.

Y ambos Malfoy se miraron extrañados unos segundos, antes de volver de nuevo a ver a Harry.

-Ehm… ¿Gracias? - dijo el mayor no sabiendo en realidad que decir ante aquello, a lo que Harry se apresuró a agregar:

-No… ¡No me malinterprete! Lo que pasa es que en mis sueños usted era una persona realmente desagradable, pero aquí parece ser una muy buen persona – de nuevo otro silencio y Harry ya se parecía un farol – qui-quiero decir… Merlín… mejor dejo de hablar…

Y el rubio mayor soltó una risa melodiosa ante aquello. Harry nunca hubiese imaginado que la risa de Lucius Malfoy resultara ser tan… amable (siempre la imaginaba maligna o algo por el estilo). Pero allí estaba, siendo agradable con él (Harry no pensó nunca que pudiese serlo aunque su vida dependiese de ello) y riéndose de forma tan natural.

-Dios – el que habló luego divertido fue Draco dando su opinión al respecto – al parecer los Malfoy somos los que tenemos un problema, ya que nos viste a todos como enemigo en tus sueños. ¿Por casualidad pensaste lo mismo de mi madre?

Y Harry se sonrojó más acentuadamente al recordar a la señora Malfoy y la primera vez que le vio, Junto con el comentario que le había hecho a Malfoy con respecto a ella hace unos años.

_"-¿Tu madre siempre tiene esa expresión de estar oliendo mierda… o es solo cuanto tú estás cerca?" _

¡Dios! Nunca pensó que se sentiría culpable de haber dicho aquello.

-Ya veo que sí – fue lo que dijo el rubio tratando de ser amable con el moreno – pero no te preocupes, si yo hubiese estado en tus sueños, de seguro también nos odiaría. ¿Por fin era el heredero de Slytherin?

Y el chico en la cama sonrió agradecido porque haya desviado el momento incómodo. Y negó en seguida.

-Claro que no lo eras. Resultó ser Voldemort de nuevo al final.

Y el rubio suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal. En serio que ese Draco Malfoy – hizo una mueca - me estaba poniendo de los nervios. No sé cuál era el fetiche que tenía contigo Harry, seguro que solo buscaba llamar tu atención…

Y tal vez… ese comentario fue el que llamó la atención de Harry por unos momentos.

-Bueno… - habló el hombre haciendo que ambos chicos le volvieran a mirar, por un momento parecía que se habían olvidado de él, pero Lucius Malfoy no parecía nada afectado por eso, es más, parecía bastante divertido - creo que mejor bajo para que se puedan despedir, un gusto Harry – y cuando iba a irse la puerta fue abierta con rapidez por una mujer de cabellera rubia que lucía una gran sonrisa satisfecha mientras parecía brillar de alegría.

-¡Lo conseguí! – Dijo como si hubiese logrado una gran hazaña, mientras agitaba una hoja de papel ante los tres, como si por esa hoja se fuera ganado alguna guerra - ¡Conseguí la receta! – e hinchó el pecho muy orgullosa de si misma (algo que Harry no dudaba en realidad) – Muchos pensaron que no podría hacerlo. "No puedes" me dijeron… "Paty no acostumbra a dar sus recetas" me aseguraron pero aquí está la prueba, ahora tengo la receta para hacer esos ricos bizcochos que… ¡Ah! ¡Hola Harry querido!

Y si Harry no se había desmayado por ver a Narcissa Malfoy casi corriendo para abrazarle con cariño, era precisamente porque ya se había acostumbrado a "aceptar" que todo era posible en ese mundo.

La aceptación era algo difícil, pero Harry ya se había mentalizado que había muchas cosas que aunque no le encontrara explicación posible de lo sucedido debía aceptar que era así.

En tan solo esos tres días, ya había aceptado que:

1) Sus padres estuviesen vivos, que su madre fuera una actriz famosa y su padre fuera el dueño de algunas empresas y se la pasara de viaje en viaje.

2) Hermione Granger, aparte de que era su mejor amiga, también fuera su prima. (Sí, resultaba que la castaña era su prima por parte de papá)

3) Su padrino Sirius, Snape y otros más estuviesen vivos también.

4) Dumbledore y Minerva fueran sus abuelos.

5) Al parecer Draco Malfoy era su mejor amigo (Después de todo, se había dado cuenta que era bastante agradable)

6) Draco, Lucius y Narcissa eran MUY agradables.

7) Y por último… que parecían quererle mucho. Lo cual resultaba muy extraño ya que en sus sueños querían verle quince metros bajo tierra… extraño.

Harry estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo, sabía que otro en su lugar tal vez se habría vuelto loco ante aquella cantidad de información, y ante el giro de 180 grados que estaba dando su vida, pero a su parecer… lo estaba tomándolo bastante bien…

-Harry, he preparado tu pastel favorito y te he traído un poco – la mujer rubia sacó de su cartera un pequeño envase con mucho cuidado y lo colocó en sus manos con una cucharilla mirándole expectante – anda, anda, pruébalo, lo hice especialmente para ti – dijo, instándole a continuar, y aunque Harry dudó unos segundos, decidió tomar un pequeño trozo con la cucharilla y llevársela a sus labios - ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó curiosa.

Harry no pudo contestar. Muy ocupado en probar…

-Lo más delicioso que he comido en mi corta existencia – exclamó impresionado sin poder esperar llevarse otro trozo a la boca y degustar su paladar con tan exquisito postre.

La mujer pareció realmente halagada por sus palabras ya que sonrió aún más ampliamente.

Otra cosa que debía aceptar…

Narcissa Malfoy preparaba el postre más delicioso que había comido en su vida. Ni Molly Weasley podría compararse con eso. Ya comprendió porque ella había dicho que era su postre favorito.

-¡Wow! Me alegro que te gustara, me había preocupado que hubiesen cambiado tus gustos, antes acostumbrabas a ir todo el tiempo a mi casa a probar los nuevos bocadillos que hacía, eras mi probador oficial – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Y Harry parpadeó un poco impresionado.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto – sonrió la mujer y entonces Harry vio el postre en sus manos, el cual ya quedaba menos de la mitad y luego a la mujer… el postre… y luego a la mujer… por último se sonrojó mientras volvía su mirada.

-Pues… si quiere puedo continuar siéndolo… digo… si necesita de alguien…

Y los Malfoy le miraron con ternura, Narcissa decidió acabar con su tortura rápidamente.

-¡Oh Harry no habría nada que me hiciera más feliz! Cocinar postres no ha sido lo mismo sin ti dándome tu opinión.

Y el chico sonrió sinceramente ante aquellas palabras.

Este nuevo mundo era como una nueva oportunidad para él, una vida mucho mejor que la anterior, y si la vida, Dios, el destino, o el que fuera… te da una oportunidad… ¿Por qué no aceptarla?

Aceptar nunca había sido fácil…

Pero esta vez solo podía pensar que la _aceptación a veces podría ser deliciosa…_

No sabía la razón que podría tener aquel pensamiento. Claro que… algo más llenó de curiosidad la mente de Harry.

-Te arrepentirás Harry - comentó el rubio tratando de decirle algo "supuestamente" confidencial, claro, que todos podrían escucharle - la misión de madre ha sido ponerte tan gordo como tu primo Dudley…

-Draco… - y la mujer rubia le miró con reprobación en forma divertida para luego abrazarle con cariño. Causando que el otro dijera un: "Madre, por favor…"

Y Harry no podía evitar sonreír al ver aquella escena como si hubiese caído en un universo alterno. Pero… el ver a la familia de rubios tan sonrientes y lo bien que se llevaban entre ellos… le hizo recordarse a otra familia… otra familia que… no había visto en todo ese tiempo desde que había "despertado" y por alguna extraña razón, tampoco había pensado mucho ellos… de todos modos… al único que había visto era a Ron pero…

¿Qué habrá pasado con el resto de los Weasleys?

FIN CAPITULO 7.

**Los reviewns anónimos los respondo en el próximo cap ya que no quiero hacerles esperar mucho, jeje. :) **

**Divagaciones con respecto al capítulo: supongo que con esto ya váis a estar más tranquilos, jeje. Ya que ya tienen claro que pasó entre Draco y Harry al menos y ven que Harry no es tan poco una persona tan cruel. jeje. Es que... el chico es tan "Santo" en su mundo que simplemente no le veo siendo cruel con Malfoy, (Más que sé que ustedes me ahorcarían si lo hiciera) jeje. Hay muchas cosas más que desentrañar de esta historia... y pues... tal vez muchos (o tal vez no) se habrán preguntado lo mismo que Harry... ¿Donde diablos se metieron los Weasley cuando se supone que en el mundo de Harry estaban simplemente metidos de cabeza en su vida? pues... eso es algo que se irá viendo en próximos caps. jeje. **

**Así que no creáis que solo porque Harry decidió darle una oportunidad a Draco, estos dos se van a dar cuenta que son el uno para el otro y Harry va a caer rendido a sus pies, jeje. Harry solo le dio una oportunidad a Draco para que sean amigos, y mira que Draco sabe muy bien que de buenas a primeras no se va a ganar la confianza de Harry, aunque parezca que Harry le haya aceptado del todo, saben que aún mira la situación como si fuera algo extraño, y no podrá comportarse con Draco libremente... aunque lo parezca. jeje. Pero sabemos que nadie puede resistirse a nuestro rubio así que solo es questión de tiempo. jeje. *-***

**Ahora sí, me voy. Disculpen por los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar... u.u**

**¿Me dejáis algún comentario? Eso me haría muy feliz, y ya saben lo que pasa cuando estoy feliz, cof cof... me apresuro a subir cap... cof cof... xD jejeje. **


	9. Libertad

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

**Mariangel: Wow! pensé que no podría actualizar este día (muchas cosas que han pasado esta semana) xD pero por suerte aquí estoy cumpliendo con ustedes. :) Gracias a todos por sus magníficos comentarios, os doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que comentan y a las que no también, jeje. :) Este cap espero que no sea tan enredado como lo sentí. xD De igual modo espero que os guste. ¡Nos vemos al final con las respuestas a los comen! **

**CAPITULO 8.**

**Libertad**

**"Condición de las personas no obligadas por su estado al cumplimiento de ciertos deberes"**

**_Harry había pensado que en su mundo era libre, pero el estar en aquel lugar, a pesar de que tuviese algunos deberes que cumplir le hacía sentir que estaba en paz… eso era libertad. _**

El hecho de haber estado en coma por aproximadamente dos años y haber despertado hace apenas diez días, no era excusa suficiente como para dejar de lado sus estudios, su madre, más preocupada que nunca porque se hubiese retrasado dos años completos por su condición, había buscado a los mejores tutores, los cuales aseguraban que era imposible que el chico aprendiera todo lo que se veía en dos ciclos de clases en tan poco tiempo, sus padres y amigos en cambio, tenían la total confianza de que él si podría hacerlo, al menos aprender lo esencial para que pudiese empezar ese año sin inconvenientes. Y Harry evitaba no sentirse muy incómodo por eso y al menos estar halagado. Aunque muy en el fondo él sabía que era casi imposible que eso ocurriera.

Era la última semana del mes Septiembre, y el nuevo año había empezado hace apenas unas tres semanas, por lo cual, según podría empezar sin inconveniente, además que aquella sería la tan esperada semana de festividades, el aniversario del colegio. _¡No podía haber despertado en un mejor momento! _Había dicho Hermione con una sonrisa. Ya que podría aprovechar para ponerse al tanto de los estudios, Harry se sentía algo asustado por todo lo que tendría que aprender en tan solo una semana, principalmente porque no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida anterior, lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran los cientos de conocimientos necesarios para realizar hechizos, los cuales por cierto no le servían de nada en ese mundo.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que… al leer algo de años anteriores, parecía que su mente reaccionara a aquellas cosas, como si las recordara de algo pero no sabía de qué. Pronto se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil estudiar. Según, había visto algo de "Matemática" antes de que ocurriera el accidente, por eso se le hacía tan familiar, sin embargo, había algo que realmente le había impresionado…

-¿Estáis seguro de que estas calificaciones son las correctas? – volvió a preguntar por centésima vez dándole un desconfiado vistazo a su planilla de notas.

Su castaña amiga volvía a asentir algo cansada por la insistencia del otro al preguntar lo mismo.

-¡Por quinta vez, sí estamos seguros! ¿Ves algún otro nombre allí? ¿Harry James Potter?

El chico aún no podía creer la cantidad de dieces y nueves que tenía. Él en su mundo no había sido tan brillante como se suponía que era en aquel. Tan solo era superado por la castaña quién no tenía ni un solo nueve en su boleta sino solo dieces, tal vez en deporte un ocho, pero eso no le desanimaba.

-Pero es que… yo nunca he sido muy brillante… mi promedio era regular, ¡No terrible! Pero al menos pasable.

-Pues… creo que ayuda un poco el tener como prima a Hermione y a Draco como mejor amigo – comentó Ron como quién no quiere la cosa – digo, Draco es brillante sin siquiera esforzarse un poco y Hermione es una maniática con los estudios. Algo se te tuvo que pegar de ellos.

-¡Ron! – protestó Hermione tratando de lucir ofendida, pero Harry le sonrió al chico sabiendo que tal vez, eso si había tenido mucho que ver, suponía que en su mundo no había sacado tan buenas notas principalmente porque se la pasaba más que todo holgazaneando con Ron, pero si sus dos amigos con los cuales siempre estaba, hubiesen sido unos sabelotodo, suponía que él también se hubiese ido por ese camino.

-¿Quieres descansar? – preguntó entonces Draco Malfoy levantándose de su asiento para verle más de cerca, Draco había cumplido su promesa y había ido todos los días a su casa luego del colegio, además que le había llevado sus cuadernos y apuntes, había estado explicándole los mismos, Harry no sabía cómo no se había vuelto loco hasta ahora, lo único que hacía era estudiar la mayoría del tiempo, y se había sorprendido porque en realidad, con la ayuda de Draco, de Hermione, y de sus tutores, en los cuales estaban Sirius, Remus y hasta el propio Severus se le estaba haciendo realmente sencillo comprender. Snape era un genio en la materia de Química orgánica. (Se dio cuenta de que se parecía un tanto a las pociones… aunque solo un detalle ínfimo), pero claro, que ya sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, eran las dos de la tarde y habían estado en aquella habitación estudiando, solo deteniéndose una hora para almorzar.

-Quisiera salir – fue la respuesta haciendo que de pronto Hermione y Ron dejaran de discutir y el rubio le viera sorprendido.

-¿Salir? – repitió aturdido.

-Estoy cansado de estar todo el día en cama...

-Bueno, si quieres podemos estudiar en el jardín – dijo rápidamente Draco dando una opción a lo que el chico negó.

-Me gustaría salir fuera… de la casa… a algún lugar.

Y los chicos se dirigieron miradas angustiadas entre sí, y es que… cuando a Harry se le metía algo en la cabeza no era fácil (para no decir que era imposible) hacerle desistir.

-Creo… creo que podré hablar con tía Lily – dijo Hermione levantándose – Tal vez… si me acompañas Ron.

Y el chico se levantó de inmediato, comprendiendo que los dos juntos podrían hacer mayor diferencia al momento de convencer a la mujer… aunque lo dudaban.

-¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? – preguntó Draco preocupado en cuanto sus amigos salieron de la habitación dejándole solo.

-No puedo mover mis piernas aún – contestó sinceramente el moreno – pero creo que si estoy más tiempo encerrado me voy a volver loco.

Y el rubio sonrió ampliamente ante la información. Al Harry, antes del accidente, no le gustaba nada estar encerrado, se alegraba que eso al menos no hubiese cambiado.

-¿Y… había algún lugar en específico que me gustara ir antes del… accidente? – vio el rubio con atención esperando la respuesta.

-Pues había varios lugares… - habló el chico mirando a otra parte tratando de recordar, pasaron varios segundos antes de que una sonrisa adornara sus facciones y continuara narrando - supongo que en vacaciones te gustaba ir a acampar. Siempre íbamos Sirius, Ron, tu y yo, a veces nos pasábamos noches contándonos historias que eran según de terror y terminábamos muertos de risas, asábamos malvaviscos y otras veces carne. Luego nos íbamos a dormir pero resulta que nos quedábamos horas conversando de tonterías y diciéndonos chistes malos, otras veces nos levantamos para intentar asustar a Ron haciéndole creer que había arañas en su tienda, y una vez Sirius y Ron se vengaron poniéndonos algas en nuestros sacos de dormir haciéndonos creer que eran serpientes… - Draco había narrado todo el tiempo aquello como si en verdad estuviese viviendo esos momentos, su expresión cambiando a una más relajada y Harry estaba realmente… sorprendido.

-Vaya… – susurró mirando al rubio con atención, por un momento Draco se sintió incómodo con la mirada que le dirigió el moreno, a veces le lanzaba miradas como si fuese dicho una blasfemia cuando hacía o decía algo amable y otras veces como ahora, le lanzaba una mirada ligeramente sorprendida e incrédula, el oji gris se preguntó cuánto más faltaría para que Harry dejara de relacionarlo con el Draco de sus sueños – creo que… tendremos que ir un día de estos a acampar entonces.

La sonrisa que le dirigió Draco le hizo sentir extraño, nunca habría imaginado que el rubio tuviese una sonrisa tan hermosa. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, siempre que miraba a Malfoy o era porque sospechara de él, o porque le estuviese molestando mucho. Se preguntaba porque le había puesto una personalidad tan huraña al chico de sus sueños cuando estaba claro que era todo lo contrario al Draco Malfoy original, al igual que su familia, pensó si tal vez sería posible que siempre había sido así y resulta que él como nunca cruzó dos palabras con él en su mundo, no se hubo dado cuenta, pero de pronto recordó lo desagradable que había sido el chico cuando ni siquiera lo conocía. Se preguntó cómo había conocido a ese Draco Malfoy entonces. ¿Cómo se habían hecho amigos? Iba a preguntar cuando una voz proveniente del otro lado de la habitación llamó su atención…

-¡Buenas noticias! ¡Tía Lily a accedido a dejarnos salir un rato al parque! – Exclamó la castaña con rapidez haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera ampliamente – siempre que salgamos con Bill y Charlie y ellos nos llevarán en auto.

Pues a él le parecía bien. ¡Le agradaban Bill y Charlie! Los había visto un par de veces antes, aunque de lejos, no había hablado con ellos. Pero estaba bien, claro que cuando miró a Draco y vio su expresión algo preocupada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy feliz que se dijera por aquella noticia.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Harry extrañado. El rubio pareció reaccionar de pronto y mirarle sorprendido para luego negar.

-No, no… claro que no… - y esa rápida respuesta hizo que Harry entrecerrara los ojos sospechoso, eso sonaba más como: "Claro que pasa algo y no te voy a decir" que a una negación, pero el chico se mordió el labio un poco y luego se levantó de la cama dando una palmada al aire – Entonces… supongo que querrás que te cargue, _princesita – _dijo divertido, a lo que el chico rió burlonamente.

-Ni en tus sueños me pondrás una mano encima Malfoy – contestó – he estado practicando. Y puedo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, gracias… - y el chico se quitó la sábana de encima aunque al mirar a todos lados se dio cuenta de que… - ¿Y la silla? – preguntó aturdido dándose cuenta de que estaba a un lado de Draco. _Mierda. _

El rubio rió divertido.

-¿Y no era que podías arreglártelas por ti solo? – dijo en tono burlón.

-Draco, deja la crueldad ¿vale? – dijo Hermione agarrando la sillas de ruedas y dejándolo cerca de Harry – No puedo creer que aunque el pobre de Harry no pueda caminar te sigas metiendo con él.

Pero Harry no estaba nada enojado por la forma de ser de Draco, al contrario, él no le estaba tratando como un inválido más, ya que estaba consciente de que él no lo era y le dejaba hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta. Era verdad que no se peleaban, pero eso no evitaba que se dijeran bromas para molestarse de vez en cuando (claro que no se molestaban tampoco y solo terminaban riendo)

Era cierto que el moreno había estado siguiendo sus ejercicios, el mover sus extremidades, haciendo que sus músculos se acostumbrasen, y estaba teniendo resultados maravillosos, pero aún sus piernas se agotaban y no podía dar más que unos cuantos pasos, por ello, algunas veces su madre le había encontrado en el suelo, lo que le ponía algo histérica y él simplemente había decidido no esforzarse tanto por el bien de la mujer.

El médico decía que le quedaba al menos una o dos semanas para que sus músculos volvieran a reaccionar como debían. Harry lo anhelaba.

Ahora, ya el moreno sentado tranquilamente, lucía mucho más sonriente al momento en que Hermione comenzó a empujar de sus sillas de ruedas para dirigirse fuera de la habitación. Era cierto cuando decía que no había visto nada más allá de unas cuantas habitaciones alrededor de su habitación, aun le sobreprotegían bastante y él no tenía idea del por qué. El ver el amplio pasillo no le sorprendió mucho, después de todo, anteriormente ya había visto que su casa era enorme pero se estaba comenzando a desesperar al ver que los pasillos no parecía tener fin, las puertas pasaban a cada lado y la decoración era realmente exquisita, una mujer vestida de moza que estaba limpiando le sonrió amablemente y Harry se sorprendió al ver en ella a la señora del carrito que vendía golosinas en el expreso de Hogwarts. Después de haber doblado el pasillo por al menos dos veces Harry cansado (no literalmente ya que Hermione insistía en empujar su silla de ruedas, aunque insistiera que esto no era necesario ya que era automática) preguntó:

-Joder… ¿Tan lejos queda la salida?

-Pues verás… - contestó el pelirrojo - vamos a salir por la puerta trasera ya que es la única que cuenta con una rampa, si salimos por la principal…

-Tendré que cargarte – completó con rapidez el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que el moreno le dirigiera una mirada (aparentemente) enojada.

Iba a contestar algo ofensivo, pero la imagen de su madre hablando con atención con aquel pelirrojo que reconoció como Bill le distrajo.

La mujer se giró en cuanto le vio y le dio un beso en la frente como si se estaba despidiendo de su pequeño hijo.

-Cuiden bien de Harry ¿bueno? – les dijo a los demás y Harry por primera vez se sintió algo ofendido por tantas atenciones de su madre que a veces llegaban a lo exagerado… no era como si fuera un inválido que… bueno… mejor no digamos nada – te portas bien bebé – le dijo antes de acariciarle el cabello con ternura y retirarse.

No fue sino hasta que Lily salió de la habitación que Ron y Draco soltaron una risita burlona. Harry estaba avergonzado y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo demostraban.

-No te preocupes _Bebé _nosotros estaremos pendiente de que te portes _bien _– comentó el rubio divertido al momento en que salían del lugar, Harry le dirigió una mirada matadora.

-Malfoy… - susurró a modo de advertencia – te advierto.

-Es cierto Malfoy… - le reprendió el pelirrojo con un tono enojado, mientras que le pinchaba el pecho a modo de reto – no puedes meterte con un bebé, métete con alguien de tu tamaño – y de pronto tanto rubio como pelirrojo se comenzaron a reír haciendo que Harry quisiera lanzarles a ambos algún hechizo moco murciélago o zancadilla.

-¿Podrían dejar de actuar como tontos? Ya es hora de irnos – comentó Hermione empujando la silla de ruedas sin que Harry pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los chicos en seguida continuaron su camino a cada lado del moreno y por un momento el chico se sintió incómodo, deseaba con todas sus ganas poder caminar de una buena vez. Se sentía como si ellos se trataran de unos guardaespaldas o algo. Y más con Bill y Charlie con esos trajes oscuros…

-¿Por qué visten así? – preguntó entonces Harry cuando le subieron a un auto de color blanco, impecablemente limpio con vidrios ahumados. Sus amigos tomaron asiento con él en el asiento trasero, que era bastante espacioso y los mayores al frente.

-¿Vestir cómo? – preguntó de pronto Bill mirándole con curiosidad por el espejo retrovisor.

-No sé… como si… fueran guardaespaldas, o algo – comentó. Ya sabía cómo se sentía tener a un montón de gente tratando de protegerlo de alguna amenaza, y la sensación que tenía en esos momentos era extrañamente familiar a aquella.

-¿Sabías que ya mañana irás al colegio Harry? Snape dijo que era mejor que te fueses relacionando más con tu entorno – habló Hermione con voz aparentemente animada.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con curiosidad. El moreno si había notado que habían cambiado de conversación. Pero trató de ignorarlo.

Reconocía las calles de Londres. Las veía pasar las aceras por la ventana y se alegró al ver que se les hacía sumamente familiar ya que en sus sueños había paseado por ahí.

-El caldero chorreante – susurró entonces al ver el lugar de lejos, reconociendo la entrada muggle enseguida.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Draco mirando en la misma dirección que Harry sonriendo - ¿te refieres al bar de Tom? ¿Ese es el tan famoso caldero chorreante de tus sueños Harry?

Hermione quién se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana saltó emocionada.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó mirando el lugar con curiosidad – vaya, así que era a Tomás a quién te referías en tus sueños.

-Un par de veces nos coleamos en aquel bar, éramos tan jóvenes… – dijo entonces Ron con una sonrisa divertida como si recordara los mejores momentos de su vida.

-¿Oh… en serio? – preguntó entonces Bill mirando por encima de su hombro a Ron y el chico pareció tensarse.

-No, digo… solo fue una vez… - se apresuró a agregar, después de todo, si la señora Potter se enteraba que habían estado en aquel bar, seguramente lo castigaría hasta a él, y eso que no era su madre - y fue por accidente – agregó a último segundo haciendo que Harry y Draco se rieran, Hermione los miró con aprobación y los adultos al frente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Alrededor de media hora estuvieron dando vueltas por Londres complaciendo al moreno. Cuando por fin se detuvieron se encontraban en un parque que tenía cierto atractivo turístico, sus verdes árboles, sus extensos terrenos completamente impecables, magníficas estatuas y una flora increíble. En cuanto Harry le vio, se sintió completamente relajado, el ambiente lleno de personas yendo y viniendo divertidas, haciendo picnics en familia, tal vez el ser día domingo tenía mucha influencia para la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, muchos le miraban con curiosidad pero otros le dejaban pasar sin siquiera verle.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos Harry? – preguntó Charlie con amabilidad y el moreno asintió en seguida. No podía esperar sentarse en la grama.

Y cuando por fin lo hizo, no pudo creer la paz que sentía. Pasaron al menos un cuarto de hora buscando un lugar que estuviese vacío y fue cerca de un grupo de chicos que se encontraban jugando con una pelota, al parecer aprovechando el sol que se podía apreciar aquel día y que había motivado a Harry también a salir. Se dejó caer en la grama de espalda soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando lo hizo, sonriendo ante el rayo de luz que se coleaba hasta su rostro y el cual le llenaba de una calidez extraña. Harry había pensado que en su mundo era libre, pero el estar en aquel lugar, a pesar de que tuviese algunos deberes que cumplir le hacía sentir que estaba en paz… eso era libertad.

-¿Les provoca algún helado?

Y la mención del postre a Harry hizo que este abriera los ojos y contestara de inmediato al rubio.

-¡Me encantaría! Yo quiero de…

-Chocolate – contestó Draco divertido quitándole la palabra de la boca mientras - Entonces serán… dos de chocolate, uno de fresa, y tres mantecados ¿No? - dijo enumerando todo y alejándose luego que todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-¡Te acompaño! – se apresuró a decir Hermione colgándose del brazo de Malfoy como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo. Algo que hizo que Harry desde su posición los mirara con curiosidad. Había visto últimamente lo unidos que estaban Hermione y Malfoy. Había notado los abrazos que la castaña le daba al otro, como se agarraban casualmente de manos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como se guiñaban el ojo el uno a otro de forma cómplice y por último, como la castaña se le colgaba del brazo… y eso… no sabía por qué le hacía sentir algo incómodo… o podría ser extrañado, después de todo, en sus sueños Hermione y Malfoy no se habían dirigido muchas palabras, más lo hacían él y Malfoy, aunque esas fueran solo para pelear.

-… ¿tú qué opinas Harry?... ¿Harry?

Al parecer Ron le había estado hablando pero él se había distraído momentáneamente.

-¿De qué? – preguntó alejando de pronto sus pensamientos de la pareja que se había perdido de su campo de visión y volvió a ver a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Le decía a "Char" que podríamos volver a jugar futbol cuando vuelvas a las andadas, después de todo eras bastante bueno ¿sabías? Y eras uno de los jugadores estrellas junto con Draco, creo que si este año vuelven a hacer las audiciones para entrar al equipo entrarían sin problemas, yo aún soy el portero pero ya no hemos ganado muchas…

Pero Harry no siguió escuchándole. Al parecer se habían enfrascados en una conversación sobre el juego y el moreno se quedó observando al grupo de niños jugar animados. Se veía divertido, y por un momento se imaginó como habían sido Malfoy y él jugando de niños… ¿había sido como esos chicos? ¿Se habían divertido tanto?... tal vez hubiese seguido hundido en sus pensamientos sino hubiese escuchado algo que llamó notablemente su atención.

-…No, dudo mucho que mamá me deje ir a ver el partido, ya sabéis como es… está empeñada que tome esos cursos de administración.

-¿Y cómo están el señor y la señora Weasley? – preguntó de pronto en un tono afable, haciendo que los pelirrojos le miraran como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

Muchas veces Harry había intentado sacar a flote la conversación sobre el resto de la familia Weasley, pero por una u otra razón, no había podido, lo más que había logrado preguntar era un: "¿Cómo está tu familia Ron?" y el chico respondió con un encogimiento de hombros: "Bien, como siempre" y procedía a cambiar la conversación. No le había prestado mucha atención a este hecho, pero luego de que pasaran casi nueve días y no tuviese noticia, ni del señor y la señora Weasley le estaba comenzando a preocupar. Más al ver las expresiones entre sorprendidas y horrorizadas que le estaban dirigiendo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó de pronto preocupado haciendo que los otros parpadearan extrañados.

-¿Estáis seguro que estás bien Harry? – preguntó Ron preocupado. Y él solo le miró extrañado. Iba a exigir una explicación cuando las risas de Malfoy y Hermione interrumpieron el momento.

Harry volvió la mirada justo para ver como Hermione le dirigía un divertido codazo al chico y este volvía a reír. El moreno frunció su ceño de pronto, no sabía por qué pero no le agradaba aquel gesto.

-…Y aquí está tu helado Harry – dijo el rubio extendiéndole el helado de último a él (luego de repartirlo a los otros dos) y sentándose con total confianza al lado del moreno quién no había dejado de mirarle mientras el otro había comenzado a darle largas lambidas al mantecado – Hey… - y señaló la mano – se está derritiendo.

-¡Ah! – y el moreno esta vez se sonrojó apresurándose de comer de su propio helado, olvidándose de la conversación anterior el cual los recién llegados habían interrumpido. No notando lo aliviado que estaba al ver que Hermione se había sentado ahora cerca de Ron y estaba bastante alejada de Malfoy.

La tarde pasó sin mucho contratiempo, entre bromas, risas, y conversaciones sin sentido, solo para llenar el silencio y hacerlo mucho más ameno de lo que ya estaba. Y no fue sino hasta que vieron el atardecer que Hermione anunció que ya eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde. Si llegaban cuando el sol se ocultase lo más seguro sería que Lily llamase a la policía sin más.

Harry lamentó que esa tarde ya hubiese terminado tan pronto, le gustaba estar en aquel lugar sin una sola preocupación más que los estudios, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta lo estresado que había estado en todo momento en sus sueños. Habían sido pocas veces en los que se había sentido realmente tranquilo. Siempre preocupado del quién podría morir el día de mañana, quién sería el afectado, preocupado por sus amigos, por su familia (los Weasley) por Ginny…

Y en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Ginny? ¿Por qué en todo ese tiempo no había pensado en ella? ¿Por qué no había ido a verle? Se suponía que era su novia ¿no? Al menos en sus sueños lo era. Pero no estaba seguro de si allí también. Y cuando estaban regresando al auto, aprovechó el hecho de que Ron, Hermione, Bill y Charlie estaban sumamente emocionados comentando sobre un concierto de algún grupo, así que preguntó a Malfoy quién era el que estaba caminando casualmente a su lado dejando que fuera el propio Harry quién controlara la silla de ruedas con el mando, de ese modo Harry se sentía más cómodo.

-Oye Malfoy… - llamó la atención del otro – quería preguntarte… ¿Dónde está Ginny? – y la sola mención de aquel nombre hizo que el rubio le volviera a mirar como si hubiese dicho alguna locura. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el otro le respondiera con curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres a Ginnevra Weasley? ¿La hermana de Ron?

-Sí, ella ¿Quién más sino? – agregó olvidándose por completo que estaba en otro mundo y convencido que era obvio que preguntara por ella después de todo era su novia… pero algo le hizo recordarse que tal vez en aquel mundo no fuera así. Que no fuera su novia.

-Lo siento… pero es que… la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa ¿sabes? - dijo aún no pareciendo convencido. A lo que Harry sintió a nueva cuenta curiosidad.

-¿Que es lo que está pasando? – Preguntó entonces decidido a que esta vez el chico si tendría que contestarle - ¿Por qué no queréis decirme nada de lo Weasley y parecéis tan incómodos cuando yo les menciono?

Y el rubio le miró sorprendido antes de observar a los chicos que caminaban a unos cuantos pasos por delante de él ignorantes de la conversación que llevaban ambos atrás. El rubio suspiró y se acercó un poco más para bajar la voz.

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre ellos?

-¿Por qué no saber? – preguntó de pronto algo ofendido, aunque con la voz baja también – eran mi familia en mis sueños. Pasé casi todo mi tiempo con ellos.

Y Draco le miró con sorpresa. Pasaron varios segundos antes de contestar.

-Pues… solo digamos que aquí no son como en tus sueños ¿Vale? – comentó haciendo que Harry le dirigiera una mirada que decía claramente que no comprendía a que se refería con eso. Otro suspiró se escapó de los labios del rubio consciente en que Harry quería, necesitaba saber más detalles, y él no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el momento… o el lugar para decirle.

Pero como si fuera obra del destino, en el momento en que salían del parque en dirección al auto que habían estacionado a unas cuadras, otro auto, esta vez de un negro brillante estaba estacionado al frente del suyo e instintivamente todos se detuvieron, el moreno sintió una ligera tención en el ambiente, además de que estaba seguro que ese auto no había estado ahí antes. Se sorprendió un poco al ver como un hombre impecablemente vestido se bajaba del auto con expresión seria y abría la puerta trasera. Una zapatilla de color negro se dejó ver, seguida de otra, el hombre ayudó a la mujer que, ataviada con un elegante traje oscuro y su cabello pelirrojo sujetado en un fuerte moño superior salió del auto con sutileza, tenía una expresión estricta en sus facciones y miraba todo con desaprobación. Harry tenía su boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión observando a la recién llegada.

-Apagaste tu teléfono – lo dijo como afirmación a alguien en especial y el pelirrojo más joven se removió un poco haciendo una casi imperceptible expresión de molestia en el rostro.

-Me quedé sin batería – mintió mirando a la mujer cansado - ¿Qué haces aquí madre?

-Vas tarde para tus clases de piano – contestó como si esa fuera razón suficiente para demostrar su presencia. El joven suspiró.

-Ya me iba – dijo como si nada haciendo que la mujer entrecerrara sus ojos.

-Te llevaré.

-Madre yo…

-Te digo que subas Ronald – dijo como ultimátum haciendo que el joven volviera a respirar seguramente con paciencia mientras les dirigía una mirada a sus amigos.

-Nos vemos chicos – se despidió entrando al auto con resignación.

La mujer de cabellera roja miró a los otros como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Les observó por encima de su hombro y dio un asentimiento general a todos antes de subir también. Un minuto después, el auto arrancó.

Harry no podía caber en sí de asombro.

-Y esa… - comentó casualmente Charlie lanzando un ligero suspiro – es nuestra muy "adorable" madre: Molly Weasley, te la presento Harry.

Y el moreno no podía estar más atónito ante lo ocurrido. ¿Qué había pasado con la amorosa y maternal señora Weasley?

Harry de pronto se sintió mareado.

FIN CAPITULO 8.

* * *

Nota final: Disculpen los errores ortográficos... u.u cualquier cosa me dicen ¿Bueno?

Con respecto al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y aunque no hay mucho avance Drarry, ya al menos véis un comienzo, y no es que Harry se vaya a despertar enamorado de Draco, jeje, todo es poco a poco. Por cierto... ¿Ya os dije que había mucho OOC?, pues... aquí se vio uno muy grande ya que vimos como es la señora Weasley. xD En el próximo capítulo se dará más información al respecto. ¿Por casualidad alguién notó que tiene algo de parecido a la personalidad de Narcissa?, digo, en el libro 4, aunque la mujer no habló, siempre presentaba ese rostro molesto. Bueno pues... digamos que esta Molly es mucho más fría que esa Narcissa. Ojalá no os moleste mucho, pero es necesario para que veáis el por qué Harry soñó de esa manera.

¡Bueno! Hasta el próximo fin! Que tengan un feliz comienzo de semana!

* * *

**Cassiopea: **Hola nena! bienvenida, me alegra que te motivaras a leerla, espero que te siga gustando. ¡bye!

**SARAHI: **Hay, me alegra que si te hayas preguntado, jeje. Aunque era obvio que Harry tenía mejores cosas por los cuales preocuparse también era obvio que tendría que preocuparse por ellos, en este cap se aclaran mucha de las cosas. jeje. :) Espero te haya gustado.

**fanny:** Tan linda! gracias! me alegra montones que te guste. jeje. *-* siii! Harry y Draco son un amor.

**nina:** Nenaaa! que felicidad que aún sigas por aqui vale, y más que le dieras una oportunidad al fic aunque no tenga magia. jeje. :) espero te siga gustando. (aunque en realidad este Draco se parece un tanto al actor original xD) ¡Espero volver a leerte!

**kawaiigirl:** que genial que hayas decidido entrar a leer! y siii! la historia esta cien por ciento recomendada, no te arrepentirás. jeje. Gracias por tu comen!

**Ranes:** linda! que genial que te gustase, y que pases a ver si he actualizado, no sabes como me emociona. Muchas gracias por los ánimos además. Jeje, pues... en este cap aunque son muchas explicaciones y practicamente no dije muchas explicaciones y tal vez dejé algunas otras dudas, al menos se va viendo el progreso de Harry. Espero te haya gustado, gracias por comentar!

**Angeles:** Gracias! sii! trataré de actualizar cada fin de semana.

**Mir: **Gracias linda! me alegra que te gustara!

**tsuki18: **Hay! que genial que te motivaras a comentar! mejor tarde que nunca. Y sii! Draco sufrió mucho, pero al menos ahora ya está cerca de Harry nuevamente, jeje. Y ya véis que al menos se tratan bien. jeje.

**Js1408:** me alegra montones la idea de que Lily sea actriz, jeje. Claro que eso tiene sus consecuencias, las cuales se verá en el próximo capítulo.

**yop:** no "yo" sino "tu", xD jejeje. Pues... el que le haya puesto como malo en la historia si tiene una explicación en esta historia, xD pero se verá es al final, con este cap creo que muchos ya se lo imaginarán. O eso creo. jeje. :) WoW! cuanto me alegra que te esté gustando! jajaja. ya viste que no le hizo mucho daño al pobrecito de Draco, mira que no lo iba a permitir, lo amo y no se lo merece, al menos agradezcamos que Harry sea tan santo y que sea incapaz de tratar mal a las personas sin una buena excusa. jeje. xD Gracias por comentarme linda. Besos!

* * *

_****Si tienen alguna pregunta o algo con gusto os responderé, ahora bien... ¿que tal si me dejáis un revienw? no tardarás mucho... al menos con un: "Me gustó" si?, o tal vez con alguna recomendación para que la lectura se haga más amena****_


	10. Familia

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

**Mariangel: Siento mucho el no haber actualizado la semana chicos, espero me perdonen, pero ocurrieron cosas más allá de mi control. Mil disculpa a aquellos que esperaban actualizacion, y muchas gracias a Michan quién se tomó la molestia de preguntarme por la actualización, jejeje, nena, me hiciste muy feliz, gracias. y pues... había esperado actualizar al menos el jueves y resulta que llegué super tarde a la casa y no pude terminar de escribir... u.u de todas formas, espero que aún quieran seguir leyendo y que disfruten el cap, :) trataré de seguir con el mismo ritmo en las actualizaciones, el final de las clases está cerca. Aunque temo que ni un mes de vacaciones me van a dar... u_u ¡Que disfrutéis! Me hizo muy feliz sus comentarios... (Y también me hizo sentir culpable porque no logré cumplir... u.u) **

**CAPITULO 9**

**FAMILIA**

**"Grupo de personas emparentadas entre sí que viven juntas"**

**_Harry siempre había considerado a los Weasley, como la familia ideal._**

Aún se sentía algo impresionado por la imagen de la señora Weasley en aquel mundo, y tal vez eso le había confundido más que todo lo anterior que había vivido hasta ese entonces, ella que había sido la representación de su madre en sueños, era una mujer con una actitud fría y distante con quién nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras, y era realmente… impactante.

No fue sino hasta que se subieron el auto y llevaban ya unos minutos en la vía que se dispuso a preguntar por fin.

-¿La señora Weasley siempre ha sido así?

Y viendo la expresión incómoda de sus amigos, no necesitó la respuesta ya que esta estaba implícita en sus rostros. Se llevó una mano nerviosa al cabello y se lo desordenó un poco.

-En mis sueños era muy amable – murmuró algo extrañado con sus propias palabras cuando lo dijo.

-Nos lo imaginamos – contestó Charlie desde el asiento de enfrente dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable por el espejo retrovisor – en realidad… antes de que pasara todo lo del accidente, nunca habías hablado con nuestra madre. Por eso nos sorprendió que preguntaras por ella tan afablemente.

Y esa información hacía que su boca se abriera sin contemplaciones por la sorpresa. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione y a Malfoy, casualmente ambos se encontraban mirando a diferentes lugares, tal vez tratando de permanecer fuera de la conversación, ahora comprendía la expresión incómoda del rubio cuando preguntó por la familia Weasley.

-Molly Weasley siempre ha sido una mujer centrada en su negocio, y a pesar de tener siete hijos nunca ha sido muy maternal que se diga.

Harry abrió sus ojos impresionado ante la voz fría de Bill Weasley quién hablaba de su madre con un desinterés perturbador.

-¿No simpatizan… con la señora Weasley?

Y de nuevo aquella tensión casi palpable en el aire que hacían creer que no iban a contestar, sin embargo, el mayor de los hijos Weasley se decidió contestar.

-Dios Harry, somos sus hijos, y es poco ético contestar esto pero… podría decirse que la respuesta es "no", ni Charlie, ni Fred, ni George hemos simpatizado mucho con mi madre, más porque son muy pocas las palabras que hemos cruzado en nuestras vidas – tal parecía que aquello no era un secreto mundial, pero la información le hizo retorcer el estómago con incomodidad.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el moreno sintiéndose fatal – No lo entiendo.

Un ligero suspiro se dejó oír proveniente del segundo hijo de Molly quién de nuevo le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Así son nuestros padres Harry, siempre interesados en los negocios, madre quería que Charlie y yo nos dedicáramos a los negocios de la familia, siempre nos preparó para ello, sin tomar siquiera opinión de lo que queríamos, creo que nos tuvo a nosotros fue bajo ese fin, el de convertirnos en grandes empresarios, pero resulta que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta el trabajo de oficina, no estuvimos de acuerdo en continuar con la tradición familiar y por eso… nos fuimos.

Y Harry hizo una perfecta "O" con su boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué hicieron qué? – preguntó en un jadeo.

-Nosotros no vivimos en la casa Weasley. Madre prácticamente nos echó cuando le dijimos que queríamos ser agentes de policía y no ser inversionistas ni nada por el estilo. Pero claro que eso ocurrió ya hace casi diez años, yo, me dediqué al área de investigaciones y Charlie, pues es más al trabajo de campo.

-Vaya… - Harry estaba realmente sorprendido. La policía en el mundo muggle era algo así como los aurores en su mundo. Y entonces pensó que tal vez, las diversas cicatrices que tenía Charlie era por alguno que otro enfrentamiento.

Harry siempre había pensado en sus sueños que los Weasley eran una familia ideal… siempre los había envidiado, pero ahora, hasta sentía algo de pena…

-Fue el señor Dumbledore quién nos ayudó todo este tiempo – dijo por fin Bill suavizando su voz y dándole un toque de melancolía, Harry prestó atención de inmediato al escuchar el nombre del que era su abuelo – se enteró de que habíamos decidido dejar la casa y ponernos a trabajar por nuestra cuenta para costear los gastos, así que nos motivó a seguir nuestros sueños (aunque admitía que tampoco estaba de acuerdo a que nos pudiéramos en peligro) y convenció a tus padres para que nos contrataron para su seguridad personal y nos ayudaron a entrar a la academia de policía, claro, que aún en nuestras vacaciones venimos por acá a echarles alguna mano, por agradecimiento.

Y entonces fue en esos momentos que Harry comprendió y observó esos trajes que le habían parecido de guardaespaldas y sus comportamientos extraños.

-¿Ustedes están trabajando? – preguntó aturdido.

-No es que estemos trabajando Harry, es solo que… nos hemos ofrecido a protegerte y a tus padres de cualquier inconveniente, lo hacemos sin cobrar un centavo, y es más, son como nuestras vacaciones – contestó Bill aparcando el auto. Habían llegado – ¿Queréis que os lleve chicos? – preguntó entonces a Draco y a Hermione quienes parecieron reaccionar de pronto. El rubio negó alegando que se quedaría un rato más ya que la señora Potter le había invitado a cenar, sin embargo, Hermione ya debía irse y agradecía el aventón.

Charlie ayudó a Harry a bajarse de este. El último aún se encontraba pensativo. Pero no entendía aún nada, en ese mundo no había ninguna clase de peligro. ¿De quién o qué querían protegerle?

-¿Harry Potter? – una mano había sujetado la suya de pronto haciendo que se sobresaltara y volviera su mirada impresionado, una pálida mano se había coleado por uno de los barrotes perteneciente a una hermosa mujer de unos treinta y tantos años quién se encontraba detrás de esta, en su otra mano llevaba una especie de grabadora y, a un lado de ella había otro sujeto con una cámara fotográfica - ¿Es realmente Harry Potter? ¿Me permitiría una entrevista?

Pero antes que pudiese siquiera contestar por la impresión, comenzaron a aparecer más personas. El pelirrojo actuó de inmediato.

-Él no está en condiciones para dar una entrevista – dijo en un tono rudo. Sin embargo los recién llegados (que eran alrededor de cinco personas) no se dejaron intimidar.

-Joven Potter… ¿Qué se siente despertar de un coma luego de dos años?

-¿Cuándo despertó exactamente?

-¿Qué sucedió en esos momentos?

-¿Puede decirnos que…?

Y Harry se estaba comenzando a asustar un poco. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué hacían tantos periodistas allí frente a su casa?

-Vamos Harry… - dijo Draco Malfoy de inmediato, apartando algo bruscamente la mano que aún sujetaba descaradamente la de Harry evitando que este se alejara.

Charlie Weasley trataba de alejar a los periodistas diciéndole no sabía qué cosas sobre la privacidad.

Harry siguió observando todo por encima de su hombro con extrañeza mientras los flashes no dejaban de parar en ningún momento.

-No puede ser… - murmuró consternado. Al parecer, no había sido una simple imaginación suya el hecho de que los periodistas le siguieran en sueños por ser el niño que vivió, ¿Y ahí también? - ¿Y ellos por qué me persiguen? Aquí no soy el puto niño que vivió de mis sueños – dijo con el seño fruncido y ligeramente irritado.

Entraron a la casa y un minuto después entró el pelirrojo.

-No eres el niño que venció a un mago tenebroso, pero si eres el hijo de una famosa estrella de cine.

-¡Harry! – Lily Potter se apresuró a correr hacia donde estaba su hijo, al parecer lo había estado esperando, lo inspeccionó, asegurándose que estuviese bien antes de mirar al encargado de cuidar del moreno algo preocupada - ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que no se habían enterado aún que Harry había despertado.

-Nosotros también pensamos que nadie sabía, pero al parecer… alguien les avisó.

Lily parecía realmente enojada mientras decía algo sobre la falta de respeto y de consideración. De inmediato informó que debía ir a hablar con los vigilantes tendrían que estar atentos y demás, para luego decirle a los chicos que la comida ya estaba lista.

Draco y Harry se dirigieron al comedor, tomaron asiento en la amplia mesa, la cual extrañamente, les recordaba a las del gran comedor, pero en lugar de bancos, tenías sillas individuales.

-¿Entonces es por mi madre que están aquí?

-Casi todo el tiempo se encuentran merodeando por ahí en busca de algún chisme que contar sobre la famosa estrella de cine Lily Potter. Y por supuesto, que de su hijo. Eres bastante popular en el mundo de la farándula – explicó Draco con una sonrisa melancólica mientras la moza comenzaba a servir la comida.

Oh rayos. Lo que le faltaba… ser "reconocido" también en aquel mundo. Había tenido la esperanza de ser una persona común y corriente, tan aburrida que no llamara la atención de nadie más que no fueran sus amigos. Sin embargo… allí estaba. Suspiró resignado comenzando a picotear el puré que le habían servido.

-Además que has sido seleccionado tres veces por una de la revista de moda por ser uno de los chicos más cotizados por las adolescentes de Londres.

Y la cara de horror de Harry hizo que Draco lanzara una ligera carcajada. Tenía la esperanza de que solo estuviese bromeando… sin embargo, no preguntó, y Draco tampoco se desmintió.

* * *

Aquella noche Harry tuvo mucho que pensar, una vez que Draco se fue ya que sus padres le habían ido a buscar, el moreno se acostó en su cama comenzando a divagar por lo ocurrido aquel día, la señora Malfoy parecía dispuesta a ponerle gordo, le había llevado unos cuantos bizcochos rellenos con crema, que le habían sabido a gloria por cierto, y que había degustado con lentitud. Y no fue al momento de despedirse de ella con un abrazo que ocurrió…

El moreno le había devuelto el abrazo y duró unos segundos en la misma posición cuando lo dijo:

-Gracias señora Wes… Malfoy – se pudo corregir a tiempo mordiéndose la lengua. Por suerte, la rubia mayor no pareció darse cuenta.

Pero sí se percató que Draco si le había dirigido una mirada curiosa. Se sintió avergonzado, y entonces lo comprendió esa noche.

Por algún extraño motivo o circunstancia él había cambiado ambas personalidades. La de la señora Malfoy, por la señora Molly y tal vez la de Arthur por la de Lucius. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Y aunque aquello no tuviese ningún sentido… era muy lógico, no sabía la razón por la que lo había imaginado de esa manera pero esperaba algún día poder comprenderlo.

Aunque, tenía una ligera idea… se sentía muy triste por el hecho de que, los Weasley, siendo una gran familia fueran tan desunidos, al menos los hijos Weasley con sus padres, eran familia, deberían tratarse como tal, y, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, no se dio cuenta el momento en que se quedó dormido.

* * *

-Harry… - habían comenzado a zarandearlo suavemente para despertarlo - Harry…

El moreno comenzó a abrir sus ojos con cuidado encontrándose con una alegre sonrisa y unos ojos azules brillando de entusiasmo. Harry también le sonriso.

-Buenos días Sirius.

-¡Sirius! – y el susodicho se tensó un poco. Aunque luego trató de lucir inocente.

-¡Oh! Harry, ¿Ya estás despierto? – preguntó alegando demencia – Y yo que no quería despertarte… pero bueno… ¡Qué casualidad!

-Dios, no tienes remedio alguno – negó lentamente Remus con la cabeza.

-¡Buenos días Remus!

-Buenos días Harry – sonrió el hombre dándole una sonrisa – estábamos esperando que despertaras, pero me descuide y Sirius seguro te despertó cuando fui a tomar agua – le dirigió una mirada matadora al hombre que hacía un ligero puchero (Bastante gracioso) – debí habérmelo llevado.

-¡Pero… pero… si llevábamos horas esperando! – se justificó.

-Sirius… fueron solo diez minutos.

-¡Pero… pero…!

Harry rió sin poderlo evitar sintiendo su voz pastosa. Carraspeó un poco para luego preguntar:

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Hoy es el gran día Harry! – Exclamó Sirius emocionado haciendo que Remus le mirara con algo de desaprobación pero con una sonrisa - ¡Volverás al colegio! ¿No estás emocionado?

Pero más que emocionarse, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza…

Estaba asustado.

-La señora Ponfrey ya ha preparado tu baño. Nosotros dijimos que podemos dártelo…

-Yo no dije eso Sirius – replicó Remus.

-Ah… bueno, entonces yo te lo daré – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que tu padrino te diese un baño.

-No es necesario que… - comenzó a decir Harry.

-¡Insisto! – comentó el mayor ayudando a salir a Harry de las sábanas y motivándole para que saliera, más el moreno negó avergonzado.

-En serio, yo puedo solo.

-Hay pero no seas bebé Harry, te he visto desnudo siento de veces. Cuando eras niño te encantaba ir por la casa desnudo y yo siempre te perseguía tratando de ponerte el pañal…

Harry le miró horrorizado.

-¿Tu me cambiabas el pañal?

-¿Quién crees que era tu niñero eh? – contestó el otro pasándose el brazo de Harry por encima de sus hombros y ayudando a levantarse. Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que Harry se acostumbrara un poco a su peso.

-¿Niñero?

-Si, yo era tu tío-padrino-niñero – dijo como orgullo – hemos forjado lazos más fuerte que la sangre.

El moreno aún no comprendía.

-Sirius estaba encantado contigo, y cuando le dijeron que te iban a poner una niñera, él alegó que habían personas muy peligrosas en este mundo y por lo tanto, no les perdonaría a tus padres que te pusieran una niñera cualquiera que te puede exponer a no sé cuantos peligros – explico el hombre lobo de su imaginación, como si aquel comportamiento fuera lo más normal del mundo, Harry no estaba seguro que tan cuerdo estaba su padrino.

-¡Yo soy mejor que cualquier mujer de procedencia dudosa y hice un excelente trabajo contigo! – continuó hablando orgulloso el Black sonriendo con gusto – Por eso… a quitarse los calzones que vamos a darle un buen baño.

Definitivamente… su padrino no estaba cuerdo.

Aunque debía admitir que el baño fue divertido, más cuando Sirius cayó en la bañera por perder el equilibrio (antes de que él siquiera entrara) y quedara todo mojado. Harry tuvo que sujetarse el estomago por tanto reírse.

* * *

Llegar al colegio fue una agradable sorpresa. Se parecía al colegio muggle que había asistido de joven. Pero lo que más le agradó, es que se estaba tropezando con algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Al parecer, aquel día tenían clases hasta el medio día, ya que luego continuaban con la semana de actividades en el colegio, según el grupo de actuación iba a presentar una obra aquel día. Harry nunca había visto una obra en su vida, así que se animó bastante por la idea. Claro que primero tenía unos asuntos que resolver… uno de esos era hablar con el director del colegio.

Aún tenía que usar las sillas de ruedas, Kigsley le había dicho que una semana más al menos, y podría tratar de dejarla completamente. Por ahora, tenía que conformarse solo con su padrino empujando de la silla.

-Debo ir a una clase – habló Remus Lupin mirando su reloj de pulsera que anunciaba que ya eran las 10:30. Se despidió de Harry y se fue.

-¿Clases? – preguntó el moreno curioso viéndolo retirarse.

-Es profesor de Física – contestó Sirius sin darle mucha importancia. Y Harry dijo un: "Oh"…

Llegaron a la oficina del director, la chica que estaba en una de las mesas sentadas mientras tecleaba rápidamente se le hizo conocida, los ojos saltones se fijaron en él y Harry reconoció de inmediato a la chica.

-¡Luna!

La rubia sin embargo le miró con curiosidad, pero frunció el ceño un poco extrañada. No contestó. Y Harry temió con que en realidad no le conociera… parecía que no estaba equivocado.

-¿Te conozco?

-Ehm… - Harry parecía realmente avergonzado. Por suerte Sirius interrumpió.

-Vinimos a ver al director. Se trata de Harry Potter.

-Esperen un momento - y sin decir más, la chica se levantó y se dirigió a una puerta. Golpeó un poco antes de entrar.

-¿De tus sueños? – preguntó el mayor simplemente, Harry asintió algo triste.

-Éramos amigos… - al parecer, allí no lo eran.

La rubia volvió indicándole que entraran. Y ambos así lo hicieron, Harry observó a Luna hasta que se sentó nuevamente y siguió como en un principio, sin darle una segunda mirada siquiera. A Harry le preocupó un poco el que la chica no tuviese ese brillo característico en sus ojos, ni tampoco esa expresión de distraída felicidad.

La oficina del director era rectangular, tenía unas amplias ventanas tras el escritorio, un estante repleto de libros y una gran variedad de títulos colgados. En la mesa del escritorio se encontraban unas cuantas fotografías. Pero claro, que nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrarse a aquel hombre sentado en el escritorio del director. La palabra "Director" en la placa del escritorio, relucía con orgullo, y el hombre impecablemente vestido, se alzó en todo su tamaño que sería alrededor de un metro noventa de altura. Y le estrechó una afable manaza que fácilmente cubrió la suya y luego la de su padrino.

-Gracias por recibir de nuevo a Harry, Hagrig. No muchos directores lo aceptarían cuando ya ha comenzado el año escolar.

-¿Bromeas? Estaba ansioso por que se incorporara de nuevo. Que bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo Harry.

Harry solo sonrió, mientras trataba que su expresión no fuera como si acabara de ver a un muerto, Definitivamente ver a Hagrid en aquel lugar, con el cabello corto y finamente peinado, y solo unos vestigios de barba y comportándose de una forma tan refinada… le hizo pensar: "¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?", claro, que no lo hizo en voz alta. Y solo trató de repetirse una y otra vez: "Este es el verdadero Hagrid, el otro solo fue un sueño…" "Este es el verdadero Hagrid, el otro solo fue un sue…"

-…Vaya, ¿Y yo también presentaba un papel en tus sueños Harry? – aquella pregunta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Harry?

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? Pues… - "no digas que era guardabosques… no digas que era guardabosques…" – si, en mis sueños usted era un profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Si, eso estaba mucho mejor.

-¿Criaturas mágicas? – dijo impresionado abriendo más sus ojos y sonriendo - Supongo que lo soñaste así porque antes hablamos sobre que había pasado un tiempo como guardabosques y que antes quería estudiar para veterinario, claro que terminé como profesor y luego director. Suena interesante aquello de las criaturas mágicas.

"Oh… eso explica mucho" pensó el moreno comprendiendo entonces la razón por la que había soñado con un Hagrid de esa forma.

La siguiente hora de conversación fue agradable, con el director ofreciéndoles té con panecillos y un Sirius rechazándolos cordialmente, él no lo hizo y se arrepintió de inmediato al toparse con los panecillos duros como una roca (iguales a los de su sueño)

Cuando por fin llegaron al acuerdo que consistía en que Harry iba a presentar algunas pruebas para ver en qué nivel podría comenzar clases (el cual sería presentada la semana próxima) se retiró. Hermione, Ron y Malfoy le estaban esperando fuera de la dirección.

Sirius se había quedado hablando a solas con el director y ellos estaban esperándole. Mientras comenzaban a hablar de la obra que se llevaría a cabo. Harry mentiría si dijera que sabían de lo que hablaban. Pero les pareció divertida la discusión que llevaban a cabo Malfoy y Hermione. Según Draco, la obra debería tratarse de una comedia considerando la cantidad de enredos que tenía, mientras que Hermione decía que era un drama épico.

-Oh por favor… haz que se callen – decía Ron pareciendo que de un momento a otro entraría al borde de la locura.

Sin embargo, alguien interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Qué más podría esperarse de tus amigos Ronald?

Harry observó con curiosidad a la recién llegada sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse y la boca ligeramente abierta y seca.

Una chica de cabello rojizo agarrado en una cola al estilo cebolla se acercaba caminando con un toque engreído a cada paso que daba, lucía el uniforme del colegio, con la falda algo más corta que la que llevaba Hermione, con la corbata floja y los primeros botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados, mostraba una sonrisa ladeada con un rictus de burla.

-Oh… así que aquí estás – se había fijado en Harry y este volvió a sentirse tenso.

Debía admitir que no había pensado mucho en ella. Pero al tenerle cerca, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y tenso ante este hecho. No sabía si debía disculparse por no haberle avisado antes, sabía lo fácil de molestar que podía ser la chica.

-Gin… - iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Malfoy le interrumpió de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginevra?

-No te pongas a la defensiva Drakin – dijo divertida la chica continuando su camino hasta el chico que estaba al lado de su hermano – solo que seguí a mi hermano hasta acá. Pans está realmente furiosa ¿Sabes?

Harry que no sabía en realidad de lo que estaban hablando se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa sarcástica que le dirigía.

-Tuviste que haber quedado bastante mal luego del coma… ¿eh cara raja…? – fue Ron quién detuvo el camino de la mano de su hermana, que seguramente iba a dirigirse a la frente del otro, para darle algunos golpecitos con sus dedos.

-No empieces Ginny – le detuvo y la chica frunció el ceño - ¿No puedes siquiera saludar a Harry?

-Hay pero que aburrido… - dijo virando sus ojos y alejándose mientras exclamaba un – que bien que te recuperaras Potter… blablablá… me alegra que hayas despertado… blablablá… ¿Feliz? – alzó una de sus cejas a su hermano y este solo suspiró resignado antes de volver a preguntar:

-En serio Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías ensayando o algo.

-Lo estaba, pero resulta que Pansy llegó bastante enojada a la práctica y me dijo que al parecer Potter estaba aquí, me ofrecí a ayudarle a buscarlo, y fue cuando te vi por acá y fui a avisarle…

-No puede ser Ginevra… ¿Le dijiste a Parkinson? – preguntó Malfoy poniendo una expresión de enojo en el rostro. La otra sonrió satisfecha.

-Oh… el que estés aquí es un bono extra…

-¿Ginny? – habló Harry por fin llamando la atención de la chica. Haciendo que la otra alzara una de sus cejas con curiosidad – No… no fuiste a verme.

Todos tenían una expresión sorprendida en el rostro. Incluso la pelirroja quién tenía su boca entreabierta y una expresión de incomprensión que duró varios segundos. Luego pareció reaccionar.

-Oh Dios, Si que quedaste chiflado – dijo por fin.

Harry iba a replicar cuando una segunda voz se dejó oír.

-¡Harry James Potter!

La voz retumbó en todo el lugar haciendo que se giraran a ella. La furiosa chica se acercaba con pasos agigantados hasta donde estaba el chico en sillas de ruedas, llevaba un periódico en la mano y un pote de seguramente bebida dietética en la otra.

-¿Qué DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO EH? – preguntó enseñando el periódico a un extrañado Harry que tenía los ojos bien abiertos observando a Pansy Parkinson gritarle. El chico dio una rápida mirada al periódico y se percató de la fotografía en donde estaba él con Draco Malfoy (El segundo empujando su silla de ruedas) hasta la casa - ¡¿Qué haces con él? ¡He sido paciente Harry! ¡Fui paciente porque la señora Potter me dijo que estabas muy perturbado como para que fuera aún a tu casa! ¡He esperado tu maldita llamada para ir a visitarte! ¡Y NO HE RECIBIDO NADA! ¡Sin embargo estás con este…!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – el director del colegio había salido de su despacho junto con Sirius y ambos observaban la situación sorprendidos. Pansy enseguida dejó de hablar aunque aún estaba agitada.

-No, no es nada señor – se excuso esta tratando de tranquilizarse mientras se arreglaba el cabello – solo una discusión con mi novio Harry.

-¡¿Tu novio? – Harry contestó alzando la voz por la sorpresa – Pero… ¿Mi novia no es Ginny?

-PFFFFFSSSSS…. Cof cof cof…

La pelirroja, quién en un cierto momento le había arrebato la botella de bebida dietética a la Parkinson y se encontraba bebiendo se atragantó de pronto y fue Ron quién corrió a su auxilio dándole ligeros golpecitos para calmarla. La chica se soltó de inmediato y vio con cierta repugnancia al moreno. Quién aún lucía una expresión sorprendida.

-¡Oh por Dios Potter! ¡Eso es asqueroso! – le reclamó en un chillido. A lo que todos… una vez más se quedaron viendo al moreno con una expresión entre atónitos (Por parte de Draco y Hagrig) extrañados (Por Ron y Luna), de pena (por parte de Hermione) y por último… divertido (Por parte de Sirius)

-_Esto se está poniendo interesante… - _pensó el moreno totalmente interesado de lo que estaba ocurriendo y tomando nota mental - _¿Quién sabe? Podría hasta escribir un libro… _

FIN CAPÍTULO 9

_**Notas finales: **Repito, muchisimas gracias por los comentarios. Son un amor. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, ya ven que se está comenzando a aclarar las cosas. Al menos ya saben el por qué Bill y Charlie parecían guardaespaldas, xD lo eran, jeje, Y aquí también está la respuesta a la pregunta que me hicieron con respecto a Parkinson, por mala suerte... no, no se fué, ni se murió, ni nada, al contrario, va a volver para causar varios problemas la muy... bueno! nos vemos en el próximo cap. Trataré de ser puntual. _

_****Si tienen alguna pregunta o algo con gusto os responderé, ahora bien... ¿que tal si me dejáis un revienw? no tardarás mucho... al menos con un: "Me gustó" si?, o tal vez con alguna recomendación para que la lectura se haga más amena****_


	11. Noviazgo

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

**Mariangel: Muchisimas gracias por aquellos comentarios que me dejaron, me gustaron desde los "me gusta" hasta las diversas preguntas que contestaré al final, jeje. Sorry, estoy algo apresurada. Espero que disfruten el cap!**

**Nota: Ups... se me olvidó decirles... los párrafos en cursivas son recuerdos. :)**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Noviazgo**

**"Condición o estado de novio"**

**_Harry nunca se imaginó que si tuviese una "novia" sería precisamente ella_**

La pregunta de Harry había causado una gran conmoción, especialmente en Pansy Parkinson quién lucía anonadada, Draco podría haberse reído de aquella expresión en otras circunstancias, se hubiese reído sino hubiese estado tan seguro que él también tendría una expresión parecida en su pálido rostro.

-¡Oh por Dios Potter! ¡Eso es asqueroso! – la exclamación de la pelirroja, arrojando veneno en cada frase fue suficiente para que el rubio saliera de su sorpresa y se dedicara a ver la expresión de Harry en estos momentos. Sorprendiéndole enormemente ya que parecía que el chico se encontraba entre dos emociones diferentes, la sorpresa y el dolor.

Al parecer le había _dolido _las palabras de la chica, y estaba a punto de lanzarle algún improperio cuando alguien más tomó la palabra:

-Ginny Por favor compórtate – le regañó el pelirrojo con voz fuerte haciendo que la chica en cuestión lanzara un bufido bastante sonoro.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que al parecer el chico tenga algún enamoramiento hacia mí – protestó mirando a Harry como si fuera un chicle pegado a su zapato, un gesto que se le hizo bastante familiar – Yo nunca, jamás tendría una relación contigo Potter. El mal gusto lo tiene Pansy, no yo.

Completó por fin señalando a la morena, quién pareció reaccionar por primera vez mirándole con total resentimiento.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así Harry? – Exclamó la morena luciendo realmente furiosa – Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo y así es como me pagas… ¡Eres un…! - y había alzado la mano en un auto reflejo, pero al movimiento general que hubo hecho Sirius y Draco a un lado de Harry le hicieron recordar que no se encontraban solos en aquella habitación. Así que mostrando unos ojos llenos de furia al borde del llanto, la chica se dio media vuelta agitando su cabello, y caminó a zancadas saliendo de la habitación y alejándose por el pasillo.

-¡Pansy! - La pelirroja, viendo el estado de su amiga se apresuró a ir tras ella, no sin antes, dirigirle una última mirada de enojo al supuesto causante del enojo de la pelinegra, para luego dejar un largo silencio, interrumpido solo por sus pasos alejándose presurosos.

Draco se encontraba aún mirando a la puerta pensando en lo extraño que había ocurrido todo.

-Harry… - un ligero susurro se dejó oír proveniente de Hermione. La chica se había movido hasta quedar a un lado del moreno. Y cuando el rubio se giró para encarar la escena, se le encogió un poco el corazón al ver al chico tan abatido. Al parecer, a Harry si le había afectado todo aquella discusión.

* * *

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los restregó ligeramente, se le hacía extraño el hecho de no llevar anteojos, pero al parecer, aquello era otra invención de sus sueños, extrañamente en aquel mundo su visión estaba perfectamente y no usaba gafas de ningún tipo, ahora, se encontraba sumamente cansado, y confundido. Se habían regresado a su casa, al menos Sirius, Malfoy y él, ya que todos los demás se habían tenido que quedar a cumplir horario escolar, así fuera una simple obra que tuviese que presentar. Malfoy debía ser uno de aquellos que cumplían el horario, pero ciertamente, el chico les dijo que le esperaran y luego de diez minutos había aparecido una vez más con un permiso de la enfermería para retirarse sin causar problemas.

Cuando Harry le preguntó el cómo le había hecho, si resultaba que él no estaba enfermo, el rubio contestó simplemente un: "Contactos" y no dio más información al respecto. Claro que no fue como si Sirius luego le hubiese reclamado o algo por su proceder tan poco ético.

Entonces, allí estaban, una vez más, en la enorme casa de Harry, fue recibido por los sirvientes quienes le dirigieron una sonrisa. El moreno se había dado cuenta que el encontrarse solo en aquella casa, sin sus padres, solo con los obreros era algo común, se dio cuenta que la única oportunidad que sus padres pasaban el día en casa eran los Domingos, y los días de semana trabajan doce horas. Ya entendía el por qué en sus sueños sus padres estaban muertos, si prácticamente, en aquel mundo, solo los veía a la hora del desayuno y la cena, y a veces ni eso, ya que algunos días ni siquiera llegaban a cenar absorvidos por sus trabajos.

Había pensado mucho en las variantes de ese mundo y el "otro", encontrándose con bastantes situaciones lógicas con respecto a los cambios que había causado, como por ejemplo: Su casa. Su enorme y a veces vacía casa, solo habitada por las mozas quienes se dedicaban a hacer la limpieza por turnos y luego se retiraban a hacer sus demás oficios en sus vidas cotidianas. Se imaginó como había sido cuando se tenía que quedar solo en esa enorme casa, y con eso comprendió a Hogwarts, la razón por la que había creado ese colegio, considerando que en su mundo asistía a un colegio que no era interno, un colegio interno donde estaba con todos sus amigos las veinticuatro horas del día, era mucho más divertido que el hecho de llegar a su casa y no ver a nadie. Y en esos momentos iba a experimentar por primera vez, desde que despertó, el hecho de estar solo allí (ya que Sirius desafortunadamente había anunciado que debía irse al trabajo), sino fuera por Malfoy, Malfoy que en sus sueños era un poco más que una patada en el trasero, un dolor de estómago, un enojo constante, en aquel mundo… resultaba ser la única persona que en esos momentos le estaba acompañando...

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó el rubio pasándole el vaso con agua que el chico tomó agradecido.

….Y además, parecía realmente preocupado por su estado.

-Estoy bien, solo algo… shockeado – susurró antes de tomarse el agua a tragos, no se había dado cuenta lo sediento que estaba. Le sonrió ligeramente antes de volver la vista a la ventana – Gracias.

-No Hay de qué – contestó a su vez el rubio tomando el vaso de vidrio (ya sin bebida) de las manos de Harry, quién había comenzado a girarlo con sutileza.

El rubio no tenía ni idea de que decir en esos momentos, se había sentado en la cama del moreno, mientras este aún seguía en su silla de ruedas observando por la ventana. Draco miraba alternativamente de la ventana, a Harry, y el vaso, luego de nuevo a la ventana… se estaba comenzando a desesperar por el silencio. No estaba acostumbrado a él. o mejor dicho, le traían muy malos recuerdos, con él en aquella misma habitación sin obtener ni un solo sonido, ni una sola palabra por parte de Harry… por dos largos años. Por eso trataba de convencerse de que todo ya estaba bien, y sus ojos se habían clavado en la figura del moreno casi sin darse cuenta de que este le había comenzado a hablar en un ligero susurro:

-...al otro Malfoy.

Fue lo único que escuchó reaccionando al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué? – preguntó luciendo extrañado. Harry sonrió mientras negaba ligeramente sin darle importancia a aquello que había estado murmurando, la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que fijó su mirada en el rubio. Draco se sintió nervioso de pronto al tener esos profundos ojos verdes observándole, deseando que dejara de hacerlo - ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Harry contestara.

-¿En verdad Parkinson es mi novia? – preguntó con incredulidad haciendo que el nerviosismo que Draco había sentido de pronto se fuese desvaneciendo de poco.

El rubio asintió a la pregunta y sintió un cierto cosquilleo de satisfacción al ver la mueca de descontento que hacía el moreno de ojos verdes.

-No puede ser… - susurró Harry para luego morderse el labio inmediatamente sonrojándose un poco, Tal vez avergonzado por el hecho de haber sido tan grosero con otra persona así esta no estuviese presente. Draco también tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, pero por una razón bastante diferente y este era precisamente para no mostrar la enorme sonrisa que quería instalarse en sus labios.

-Entonces… - trató de sonar casual al decir aquello y no tan satisfecho como se sentía - ¿No fue de tu agrado en tu mundo?

-Trató de entregarme a Voldemort – contestó con una sonrisa algo amarga – así que en otras palabras… no, no era de mi agrado.

Draco trató de pensar con rapidez, viendo si era bueno, o malo aquel hecho, tal vez, Harry ya no sintiera… a…_amor… _(o lo que sea que sentía) por "aquel" ser (es decir Parkinson) y podría por fin terminar aquella tonta relación por la que la peli negra alegaba que siempre había esperado a Harry y le había sido fiel en todo momento. ¡Ja! Que lo castraran sino era cierto que esa chica se había acostado con tantos chicos como había podido aprovechando el estado de Harry, y estaba seguro que había tomado la costumbre de visitarlo en su estado de coma principalmente porque tenía la esperanza de que "Por algún milagro" Draco decidiera tener alguna aventurilla con ella. El solo pensar en eso le provocaba náuseas.

-En mis sueños ustedes parecían tener "algo" – dijo de pronto Harry haciendo que Draco en realidad sintiera que vomitaría el desayuno de aquella mañana que era lo único que había comido.

-Oh por Dios, dime que cuando hablas de: "Algo" te refieres a esa relación basada en la "Apatía mutua"… - dijo horrorizado, haciendo que Harry soltara una ligera risita entre dientes – por favor… - suplicó a última instancia haciendo que esta vez el moreno si se riera con ganas al ver el estado desesperado en que se encontraba el rubio.

¡Oh perfecto!, pensó Draco mirando cómo se reía de lo lindo el chico ¡Y a su costa! Él no le encontraba nada de gracia al asunto. Pasó un minuto completo antes de que Harry se calmara del todo y continuara.

-Ya entiendo por qué ella estaba en la habitación cuando desperté… - dijo por fin atando cabos. Draco relajó su expresión y miró el semblante sereno de Harry – no pregunté sobre ella porque pensé que era amiga tuya.

El rubio pensó lo irónico de la situación, en realidad a él nunca le había agradado la chica. Y desde un principio había tenido la esperanza de que fuese un gusto pasajero, de esos que duran días… semanas… incluso meses… pero cuando se dio cuenta… ya iban a cumplir un año y aún seguían juntos…

…..

_Era un día normal, habían salido de clases como siempre, y se habían ido al campo de futbol para jugar un partido entre amigos. Y el día hubiese seguido sin problemas si justo al terminar el partido Harry no se hubiese escapado de su campo de visión. _

_-Ron… ¿Has visto a donde se ha ido Harry? – preguntó Draco al chico pelirrojo que estaba rememorando la maravillosa parada que hizo minutos antes. _

_-¡Y entonces… pensé que no iba a poder alcanzarlo y salté y…! _

_-¡Ronald! – le llamó de nuevo Draco tratando de ser paciente con el chico que aún estaba eufórico. Este le miró sin comprender el por qué interrumpía su monólogo (Ya que en realidad el rubio no le estaba escuchando) – que si sabes a donde fue Harry. _

_-Ah… dijo algo así como que iba al baño – contestó restándole importancia al asunto para luego continuar con su discurso (comenzando de cero) pero esta vez a Dean Thomas quién si estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. _

_Draco aprovechó el momento para fugarse del lugar e irse a las bancas en donde estaba su bolso dispuesto a esperar a su amigo para irse como siempre, a casa juntos, sacó la botella de agua y le dio una larga bebida antes de echarse lo que quedaba de ella en el cabello rubio, haciendo que este se pegara a su frente, lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y agitó la cabeza para quitarse las gotas. _

_Una persona se posó ante el rubio, obstruyendo el sol que había y Draco parpadeó tratando de ver a quién había llegado. Sonrió. Pensando que se trataría de Harry, pero al encontrarse con un cabello largo negro y una sonrisa altiva, supo que la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día… _

_-Hola Draco… - saludó la chica con una voz coqueta mientras le extendía un paño (de seguro lo había agarrado anteriormente cuando él estaba jugando) - ¿Necesitas ayuda? _

_-No, gracias Parkinson – dijo de mala gana prácticamente arrancándole el paño de las manos con un enojo inusitado. Secándose la cara, deseando por todos los medios que aquello fuese una pesadilla o algo – se puede saber ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_-Uhm… vengo a buscar a Harry – dijo sencillamente tratando de sonar convincente, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño (quería preguntarle: ¿Por qué mierda iba a buscar a Harry?) pero al levantar la mirada y fijarse de nuevo en la chica, vio la mirada lasciva que le dirigía. Viró sus ojos con cansancio y suspiró: "Con que Harry ¿eh?" pensó para luego levantarse rápidamente cargándose la mochila al hombro pensando que lo mejor era ir a buscar a Harry al baño. _

_-Mira Parkinson, lo mejor es que vayas a tu casa, o a alguna de tus prácticas de porristas… ya va a anochecer y este no es lugar para una "señorita" _

_Pansy, quién era unos diez centímetros más baja que él. le dirigió una mirada comprometedora antes de pronunciar en un susurro: _

_-Si es tan peligroso para mí… ¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa? _

_Y se hubiese ido dejándole hablando sola sino hubiese ocurrido algo que hizo que se quedara paralizado en el mismo lugar sin poder mover un músculo. _

_Harry había llegado y había tomado a la chica por la cintura plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se riera tontamente. _

_Draco se había quedado atónito. _

_-¿Me esperabas linda? – preguntó el moreno y la otra le sonrió. _

_-Por supuesto, ¿A quién más sino?- y se lanzó a los brazos de este no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Draco, que este no supo cómo interpretar, más sorprendido en ver la interacción que tenían. Se desconectó completamente de lo que los chicos estaban diciendo, algo le estaba causando un mal presentimiento en todo esto. _

_-Draco… no… no te dije… - llamó de pronto la atención el ojos verdes mirándole algo apenado pero con esa sonrisa eterna que siempre le caracterizaba – Pansy y yo nos hicimos novios ayer en la noche. _

_"Nos hicimos novios", unas simples palabras que habían hecho que Draco se quedara como idiotizado, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, ni cómo reaccionar… el rubio no supo que hizo en esos momentos, pero si recordaba que pronunció un: "Ahm… felicidades" que trataba de sonar sin importancia, para luego irse, ignorando los llamados de su amigo. _

_Los siguientes días había tratado de ignorar el hecho de que Pansy se hubiese convertido en novia de su amigo. Sabía que sentía un cierto dolor de estómago cuando les veía juntos, pero cuando eso ocurría prefería inventar alguna excusa para poder retirarse. Harry sabía que a él le desagradaba la chica… no era necesario que hablaran sobre eso… y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que… reventara… _

_….._

-¿Sabes por qué me hice novio de Parkinson? – la voz de Harry había hecho que el chico despertara de su letargo. Trató de despejarse un poco antes de contestar.

-Nunca me diste una razón… aunque yo también me lo preguntaba – admitió con un deje de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por el otro. Draco trató de buscar rápidamente un tema de conversación, no quería que Harry le hiciera más preguntas, así que preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió – Ginevra… - recordó de pronto la duda que se le había instalado cuando escucho de los mismos labios de Harry el hecho de que la Weasley menor y él habían sido novios en sueños - ¿Por qué eras novio de Ginevra? - no que la pelirroja fuese una mejor opción que Parkinson, pero debía admitir que entre Ginevra y Pansy, prefería a la primera, al menos la chica no era una regalada como lo era Pansy, tan solo era "algo" (muy) desagradable.

-No sé – dijo sinceramente el pelinegro pensándolo mejor – me gustaba Ginny supongo… no se parecía nada a la que me encontré esta mañana.

A Draco no le resultó tan difícil comprenderlo, Harry había invertido todas las personalidades, a él le había puesto como alguien desagradable al igual que su familia y a Ginevra como una chica totalmente simpática, al igual como había hecho con los patriarcas Weasley.

Harry Suspiró.

-Me pregunto cuándo voy a dejar de sorprenderme por cualquier cosa que pase – comentó con una sonrisa amarga. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio antes de que Draco hablara.

-¿Quieres que pida algo para comer?

-Por favor… - susurró el pelinegro sonriendo mirando al otro levantarse, se moría de hambre en realidad. Claro que, cuando Draco abrió la puerta no esperaba encontrarse con una de las mozas quién estaba a punto de tocar.

-Buscan al señorito – dijo la mujer haciendo que Draco alzara una ceja con curiosidad, la mujer se apresuró a agregar – es la señorita Parkinson.

Y ahora sí. Draco estuvo muy tentado a decirle que Harry no quería recibirla. Pero por desgracia el chico ya había escuchado y llamó la atención al otro.

-¿Pansy Parkinson está aquí? – Draco le miró por encima de su hombro y vio la curiosidad reflejada en los ojos de Harry.

Resignado miró a la mujer y le dio la indicación:

-Dígale que suba – dijo, comprendiendo que su amigo deseaba hablar con ella.

La expresión extrañada del pelinegro le hizo encoger el corazón, no dijo más nada y cuando vio a la mujer irse, él también salió de la habitación. Duró varios minutos parado allí fuera hasta que los pasos de la chica se hicieron oír y él levantó la mirada para encararla.

La pelinegra estaba igual que aquella mañana, aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio y la expresión de desagrado no se hizo esperar.

-¿Aún estás por aquí? – preguntó con un cierto deje de repugnancia haciendo que el susodicho frunciera el ceño.

-Por supuesto que aún estoy – contestó a modo de reto alzando la barbilla un poco en un gesto altivo.

La chica bufó antes de contestar:

-Es mejor que te largues, no querrás que le diga a Harry tus verdaderas intenciones…

-No sé de qué me estás hablando – dijo tratando de lucir confiado, pero la realidad era que no lo estaba tanto.

-Claro que sí lo sabes… Drakin – y sin decir más le apartó bruscamente (claro que solo fue porque Draco accedió a quitarse ya que este era mucho más alto que ella) y abrió la puerta para luego entrar, cerró ligeramente la puerta dejándole entre abierta… Draco tenía la ligera impresión que lo había hecho a propósito como instándole a escuchar la conversación…

Harry no se giró al mismo tiempo para ver entrar a la chica, lo hizo fue al escuchar la suave voz con la que se dirigía a él:

-¿Harry?

Y el moreno se volvió para mirarle. Se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que la chica lanzó un sollozo ahogado y se apresuró a ir donde el chico para abrazarle. Harry estaba sorprendido por la acción. Más al ver como al parecer la chica estaba llorando.

-Oh Harry… quería… quería disculparme por lo que pasó esta mañana yo… yo realmente estaba preocupada por ti – se separó un poco, pero aún tenía las manos del otro sujetadas.

El moreno se quedó observando a la chica extrañado.

-¿Preocupada por mí? – preguntó viendo la situación bastante irreal. Pansy nunca… JAMAS había cruzado palabra con él en sus sueños, y ahora resultaba que se encontraba allí, llorando, diciendo que se preocupaba por él. Eso no podría ser más sorprendente para Harry.

-Por supuesto… ¿Qué clase de novia seria si no me preocupara por ti? – dijo luciendo realmente amable. El moreno se sintió algo incómodo ante la pronunciación de la chica.

-Novia… - repitió ligeramente, haciendo que la otra se apresurara a agregar.

-Sé que por algún extraño motivo tu piensas que Ginny es tu novia pero… ya la señora Potter me lo ha explicado todo, es solo cosas que están en tu cabeza, la realidad es otra Harry, antes de que pasara todo esto yo era tu novia Harry… y… y quiero seguirlo siendo por supuesto.

la chica apretó un poco más las manos que sostenía del otro y este las miró un largo momento analizando la situación.

Había aceptado muchas cosas, como que los señores Malfoy realmente le agradaban y que Malfoy era su amigo pero… ahora el asunto de la novia por Pansy. Era algo más complicado, no sabía si podía aceptarlo tan rápido. Pero…

-Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo Harry – susurró la chica con los ojos húmedos mientras se mordía el labio inferior – yo… lo único que realmente he deseado es que volvieses a despertar… yo… aun te amo Harry. Y sé que tu también me amas, pasamos muy bellos momentos juntos… no podemos terminar con esto solo por… un contratiempo.

Y el muchacho parpadeó un poco aturdido. Él se había propuesto a regresar a su vida normal y si… en su vida normal Pansy Parkinson era su novia… aunque no comprendiera ahora por qué, debía haber una buena razón, tal vez el antiguo Harry realmente había visto algo bueno en la chica, y tal vez… tal vez si él se lo proponía… él también lo vería.

-Creo que… - comenzó a decir ligeramente – podemos intentarlo.

Y el chillido de emoción que dio la chica hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño un poco, pero tal vez lo que más le incómodo fue que la pelinegra saltara a abrazarlo una vez más pero que esta vez juntara sus labios en busca de contacto.

Un sonido de algo quebrándose les hizo sobresaltar, y Harry agradeció el hecho de que esto hiciera que la chica se separara de él. Él no sabía como hacer para alejar a la chica sin lucir muy grosero. Prefería… prefería ir poco a poco. Después de todo… debía acostumbrarse, y más a aquella pesadez en su estómago con la que rápidamente lo relacionó con lo incómodo de la situación.

Sí, solo era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse.

* * *

No había podido soportarlo, la curiosidad había podido más que cualquier otra cosa y había permanecido allí escuchando aquella conversación, tal vez con la ligera esperanza de que el peli negro no quisiera aceptar el noviazgo… pero no, el idiota había decidido darle una oportunidad a la zorr… a Parkinson y continuaban con esa relación… pero la idiotez de Draco no había ido a parar solo en escuchar, sino que también en ver… por ello, en cuanto Harry dijo eso último de "intentarlo" se asomó un poco para ver y…

El sonido de algo rompiéndose le hizo girarse de inmediato para irse.

Comenzó a caminar a gran velocidad con tan solo la imagen de Parkinson besando a Harry en su cabeza, ignorando el dolor en su mano junto con los llamados que le hizo la moza.

Salió de la casa con paso apresurado y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la calle. Una vez allí se afincó de la primera pared que encontró, no se había dado cuenta lo agitado que estaba. Tan solo notó que algo dolía en su mano… por inercia (más que por que estuviese consciente) levantó su mano y se fijó en ella… tal vez tendría que haberse alarmado un poquito más al verla sangrando tanto y aún con pedazos de vidrio en ella. Trató de recordarse en qué momento se había hecho eso, al instante se le vino a la cabeza el sonido "de algo quebrándose" que había escuchado minutos antes. Así que… se trataba del vaso del que Harry había tomado agua, que luego le había quitado con la intención de llevarlo a la cocina, ni siquiera se hubo dado cuenta de aún lo tenía.

-¡Draco!

Alguien le había llamado y él levantó la cabeza como auto reflejo. Hermione le miraba preocupada.

-Pero… ¿Pero que te pasó? – exclamó agarrando rápidamente la mano y mirándole horrorizada - ¡Draco!

El rubio trató de tranquilizarse antes de contestar, tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila.

-No ha sido nada… me la curaré en cuanto llegue a casa.

-¡Te acompaño! – se apresuró a decir la castaña. Draco la miró notando la mirada determinada en la chica, sabía que esta no cambiaría de opinión, así que comenzó a caminar, resignado a que ella le seguiría.

…

_-Nunca pensé que te gustara Parkinson… - comentó en un momento dado. _

_Harry le miró extrañado por varios segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente. _

_-¿Qué? No me digas que estás celoso de mí – dijo en un tono que decía que trataba de picarle con el comentario. Sin embargo el rubio suspiró y respondió casi en un susurro cuando creyó que ya Harry estaba lo bastante alejado para no escucharle. _

_-No es de ti precisamente que estoy celoso… _

**FIN CAPITULO 10**

ALgunas dudas que voy a aclarar por aquí: Pues... me preguntaron que cuantos capítulos voy a escribir... uhm... aún no tengo muy claro cuantos serán, pero algo me dice que no voy a llegar a los 18, o quíen sabe, todo depende si la señora inspiración me visita. Si queréis matar a Pansy, únanse a la fila, xD Tomen su tiquet... 5 $ cada tiquet... jajajaja. :P Bueno, con respecto a que Harry le haya dado una oportunidad... no me maten! T_T es que es para darle más credibilidad al fic, después de todo, Harry le dio una oportunidad a Draco, y aunque Pansy sea una "%!$"()#! él no lo sabe vale, y pues, era obvio que tampoco le trataría mal a la primera. Por último! Muchas felicidades a aquellos que dedujeron que Ginny Weasley tiene un cierto parecido al Draco Malfoy de los sueños de Harry... (Aunque creo que fue una sola persona que se dio cuenta, o quiero decir... que lo comentó) jeje. xD TODO fue intencionado, y tal vez con esto ya sepan por donde va la cosa del mundo de Harry, xD (Claro que Ginny se parece al Malfoy de los sueños... pero hay una gran diferencia entre ellos... y no, no es el hecho de que Draco esté para comercelo y que a Ginny provoque aplastarle) xD es algo que se verá en próximos capítulos.

Por ahora, eso es todo lo que voy a aclarar, los comentarios los contestaré (junto con las preguntas de cada uno) en los próximos capítulos.

_****Si tienen alguna pregunta o algo con gusto os responderé, ahora bien... ¿que tal si me dejáis un revienw? no tardarás mucho... al menos con un: "Me gustó" si?, las dudas serán contestadas y las recomendaciones bien recibidas****_


	12. Arrepentimiento

**Importante: Los derechos de los personajes reservados a su respectiva dueña, y la idea de la historia completamente pertenece a "FastForward" de su historia "Naruto", ella me permitió tomar la idea prestada, :) el linck para pasarse por su historia (la cual es mágnifica) esta en mi profile! :)**

**Mariangel: Primero que todo, les pido disculpas por no haber podido actualizar el sábado anterior ni este. :( y aunque sé que a algunos no les importarán mis excusas os explicaré, primero fueron los estudios que me tenían al borde de la locura y por lo tanto no me había dado prórroga para para poder escribir entre semana, y segundo, los fines de semana (tocó mes de febrero e inicio de marzo fiestas) y me daba corte decirle a mi familia que no iba a ir con ellos para las ferias, los carnavales y demás, si en toda la semana practicamente les estuve ignorando, por lo tanto, los fines de semana estaba de viaje y no podía escribir. :( pero esta semana trataré de ponerme al tanto con todo. Por lo menos trataré de subir los dos capítulos que me hacen falta para ponerme al día. **

**Así que pido por favor que me disculpen y que me tengan algo de paciencia. Gracias a Dios ya he terminado mi semestre tortuoso. Y aunque solo tengo esta semana para escribir, trataré de actualizar más seguido. :) **

**Byebye! Por cierto! Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar! me hicieron muy feliz, espero no se hayan decepcionado de mí. Y_Y**

**CAPITULO 11.**

**ARREPENTIMIENTO**

**_"_Pesar que se siente por haber realizado algún acto"**

**_Harry se sentía realmente arrepentido… ¿Sentir arrepentimiento sin haber causado daño alguno? ¿Es eso posible? _**

-…Y entonces me dijo que tenía la piel más fantástica que haya visto, y me preguntó que qué productos usaba para el cuidado de mi piel, por supuesto que le dije que era secreto, pero tanto que me insistió que…

"¿En qué carajo había estado pensando?"

Esa era la décima cuarta vez que se lo preguntaba aquel día. Y es que… sinceramente ya se encontraba cansado del parloteo de la chica, ya hasta podía sentir un ligero zumbido en sus oídos.

-…Lo cierto es que yo fui la causa por la que Cameron ahora tiene su piel tan brillante sin necesidad de maquillaje, fue una suerte encontrarla en aquella fiesta donde…

"En serio que me encantaría saber en qué carajo estaba pensando el _otro _Harry al hacerse novio de Parkinson"

Y hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener algo en las manos y así poder golpearse en la cabeza y caer inconsciente…

-¿Me estás escuchando Harry?...

De verdad… cualquier cosa serviría…

-¡Harry!

-¿Eh? – y el chico alzó la mirada para ver a la persona frente a él quién parecía estaba realizando un monólogo ya que el chico hace exactamente veinte minutos que no había dicho palabra alguna.

La pelinegra tenía un mohín gracioso en los labios y ojos de borrego degollado que sinceramente… más que ternura causó en Harry unas enormes ganas de reírse. Por suerte pudo contenerse a tiempo y colocar su sutil máscara de curiosidad.

-¿Disculpa… que decías? – preguntó con educación haciendo que la chica colocara sus manos en sus caderas a modo de reclamo.

-Te preguntaba si estabas escuchando… pero ya veo que no – le acusó con un mote furioso. Harry suspiró cansado.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el día en que le había dicho a Pansy Parkinson que podrían intentarlo... Y Dios sabía que se arrepentía cada minuto de haberlo hecho.

La pelinegra no había sido de su agrado en su mundo, pero estaba consciente que prefería mil veces a la Pansy Parkinson que le ignoraba en sus sueños que a esta Pansy tan… atenta con él.

La chica había ido todos los días después del colegio a "cuidar de él" gracias a Merlín que la chica tenía clases hasta las dos de la tarde y a veces práctica de porristas y por lo tanto solo podía ir dos o tres horas al día…

-No te preocupes Harry, sé que debes estar aturdido y todo, y por eso necesitas muchos más cuidados de tu linda novia, por eso tan solo espera al fin de semana… me tendrás toooodo el día para ti sola.

Y Harry trató de que su expresión no luciera muy horrorizada ante aquellas palabras…

Tooooodo el día con ella. No se lo quería ni imaginar. Trató de sonreír de vuelta a la chica. Pero sabía que no podía conservar por mucho tiempo la falsa sonrisa y más al escuchar las siguientes palabras:

-Y si estás cansado de hablar… tal vez podríamos hacer algo más interesante… – dijo de forma traviesa posando su mano en la de Harry. El oji verde le miró impresionado – ahora.

-Ehm… Parkinson…

-Pansy… - le corrigió en seguida la chica sonriendo "dulcemente" (Aunque parecía ya estar cansada de repetir aquello por quinta vez en el día) – o si quieres llamarme "amor" o "cariño" también puedes hacerlo – esto último lo dijo de forma coqueta batiendo sus largas pestañas.

El moreno definitivamente se apresuró a agregar.

-Pansy… - prefería llamarle por el nombre antes de siquiera intentar usar esos motes cariñosos – ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua por favor?

La chica levantó una ceja de forma despectiva como preguntándole "¿Acaso me crees tú sirviente?" pero Harry se apresuró a agregar.

-Es que estoy algo sediento y… tal vez luego… - Merlín, se iba a odiar por decir aquello – tal vez luego me motive a hablar o a… otras cosas.

Y la chica inmediatamente saltó de su asiento como si de pronto este le hubiese causado una descarga eléctrica.

-Por supuesto que si te traigo algo de agua querido – y guiñándole un ojo salió del lugar.

Harry en serio que estuvo tentado de ir hasta la puerta y pasarle todos los seguros y aparte colocarle el armario para que la chica no pudiese abrirla de regreso. Estaba cansado… cansado de ella. En serio que no sabía que vio el otro Harry en Pansy Parkinson. Por más que trataba de buscarle una lógica al asunto no lo tenía. Él nunca se sentiría atraído por una chica así.

Pansy era superficial, caprichosa y muy… muy habladora de cosas que no captaban ni la mínima atención en Harry. Todo lo contrario a lo que era Ginny, quién había sido su novia en sueños. Ginny era simpática, bromista, muy… muy interesante e inteligente, el tipo de chica con que todo hombre soñaría, por ello al comparar a nueva cuenta a Pansy con Ginny se volvía a preguntar.

¡¿Qué rayos le había visto a la chica Slytherin en sus sueños?

Distraídamente vio el teléfono móvil que sus padres le habían dado hace unos días por si se le presentaba alguna emergencia. Se había acostumbrado a llevarlo consigo a cualquier parte que iba. Encontrándole una gran utilidad al mismo. Como por ejemplo, el poder comunicarse con sus amigos.

Y por tercera vez aquella tarde observó el mensaje que Malfoy le había enviado con algo de tristeza. Él le había escrito temprano preguntándole si iba a ir aquel día y el rubio le hubo contestado un:

_"Lo siento Harry, pero tengo trabajo que hacer del colegio, tal vez mañana" _

Y aquel simple mensaje le había desmotivado por completo ya que era la tercera vez que lo recibía. Se sentía algo desplazado por Malfoy desde que Pansy había entrado en su vida. Si lo había visto dos horas aquellos tres días habían sido mucho en realidad, y siempre era por la misma excusa "Tengo trabajo que hacer". No sabía que pasaba con el chico, pero parecía que ya no se preocupara más con él. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le había agradado la compañía del rubio.

-Amooor… ya regresé… ¿Me extrañaste?

Y el hecho de que los ojos de Harry se hubiesen abierto unos centímetros más por la sorpresa era una clara muestra de algo…

"¡Demonios! ¡Me había olvidado que estaba con ella!"

El hecho de ver la sonrisa pícara que tenía la chica, no le hizo emoción en lo más mínimo.

* * *

-¿No tienes que hacer algún trabajo del colegio o algo? – preguntó el moreno mirándole por encima de los diversos papeles que tenía dispersos por el escritorio. El chico simplemente negó.

-No, estoy bien, ya los hice – dijo simplemente acostándose en la camilla que normalmente usaban sus pacientes.

-¿Y entonces se puede saber por qué no estás en la casa de Harry? – preguntó con curiosidad esta vez sí dejando los papeles a un lado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si siempre tuviese que estar con Harry ¿o sí? Además… quise venir a visitar a mi padrino – dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.

El mayor estrechó sus ojos, no creyendo nada de lo que el rubio decía. Después de todo, Severus Snape conocía bastante bien a su ahijado como para saber que él prácticamente vivía para estar revoloteando como abeja al panal alrededor del pelinegro. Le había extrañado enormemente ver al chico allí, en su consultorio. Pero de igual forma él no estaba de turnos en esos momentos. Es más, ya estaba por irse a su casa. Solo se había quedado por más tiempo para terminar de revisar los historiales de sus pacientes para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Sin embargo, la llegada de Draco le había sorprendido un poco. En primer lugar porque había pensado que en esos momentos su ahijado estaría en la casa de los Potter. Por supuesto que primero le había preguntado si había pasado algo, o si quería saber algo, al recibir ambas negativas optó por preguntar si tenía que hacer algún trabajo del colegio donde tal vez necesitase de su ayuda.

Al recibir de nuevo la negativa supo, o es decir, era obvio que algo no andaba bien. Por ello sin más rodeos preguntó lo que era lógico preguntar:

-¿Qué ha pasado con Harry? ¿Habéis discutido?

Y la tensión que vio en el otro le hizo saber que no estaba muy lejos del asunto. Solo tenia que esperar que Draco quisiese hablar. Después de todo. Tarde o temprano lo haría. Siempre lo hacía.

-No hemos discutido – dijo por fin mirando el blanco techo como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo. Severus le dirigió toda la atención al escucharle suspirar y cuando volvió a hablar supo inmediatamente cual era el problema – Parkinson está con él.

Ah… así que era eso.

Severus se pasó una mano con facilidad por su largo cabello y sonrió con ternura a su ahijado a pesar que este no pudiese verlo.

Pansy Parkinson… siempre había sido el problema. La chica tenía la habilidad de volver a Draco el ser más desdichado del planeta solo por su simple presencia. Pero Severus sabía que no era ella… sino _él_ la razón de todo aquello.

El día anterior había ido a visitar a Harry como siempre lo hacía cada dos días. Y no había visto nada extraño ni diferente en el chico, si hubiese sabido que la novia de este había vuelto a visitarle se hubiese preocupado en esos momentos por Draco. Se levantó y, acercando una silla a la camilla donde el menor estaba acostado, se sentó para luego comenzar a acariciar el cabello de este. Lo vio relajándose ante el contacto.

-¿Y… - preguntó luego de pasados un par de minutos en donde él sintió conveniente - que tal si empiezas la historia revelándome el cómo te hiciste esas heridas en la palma de tu mano?

El hecho de que el chico hubiese removido la mano disimuladamente y la hubiese escondido bajo su cuerpo, fue aviso suficiente para que el mayor se fijara en ella y por lo tanto, se diera cuenta del vendaje improvisado que tenía.

Iba a tratar de no retarle, seguro que Narcissa ya lo hubo hecho, pero…

En serio que su ahijado debía dejar de ser tan impulsivo.

* * *

-¿Cariño?... ¿Cariño? – aquella voz hizo que abriera sus ojos de inmediato y se volviera en la cama.

La persona que había entrado llevaba una ligera sonrisa en los labios y de inmediato se acercó para acariciar el cabello revuelto y darle un ligero beso en la frente.

-Oh… lo siento, ¿Te desperté? No pensé que estarías dormido.

-No – negó el chico en seguida sonriendo amablemente – tranquila mamá, está bien.

Su madre amplió la sonrisa y luego miró a su alrededor pensativa.

-Que raro. Pensé que Pansy estaría aquí.

-Ehm… tuvo que irse – dijo en seguida el chico –… temprano.

-¡Oh… en serio? – preguntó la mujer extrañada.

-Si, cosas que debía hacer.

-Uhm… supongo que con las prácticas de porristas.

-Si… supongo – aceptó el chico.

-Tu padre llegará temprano hoy – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa simpática - ¿Algo que quieras comer en especial?

-Lo que preparas estará bien… - dijo el chico sonriendo. Y la mujer tal vez vio su sonrisa sincera así que habló:

-Entonces… haré hamburguesas. ¡A tu padre le encanta!

-Si, sería genial – aceptó el chico viendo a su madre salir en seguida, con un: ¡Ya regreso!

No fue hasta que escuchó los pasos de su madre alejándose por el pasillo que dejó de sonreír y se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo de su habitación.

Pensando en la forma en que hizo que su… "novia" se fuera. Le había mentido diciéndole que uno de los efectos de haber despertado luego de dos años de un coma era que su estado anímico no era el mejor en esos momento, y que tenía un sueño terrible (a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde) la chica no había lucido muy feliz con aquello, y viéndole acostándose en la cama pidiéndole disculpas por ser tan mal anfitrión, pasó al menos quince minutos, antes de que la chica luciera realmente convencida de que si estaba durmiendo para luego irse.

Claro, que no tenía ni una gota de sueño, y solo se había hecho el dormido de nuevo al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la habitación solo por el temor de que la chica hubiese decidido que ya a las cinco de la tarde había dormido lo suficiente y por ello había vuelto.

Se alegró enormemente al ver que era su madre y no Parkinson.

Realmente aquello no estaba funcionando. Se sentía arrepentido por haber siquiera adsedido a darle una segunda oportunidad, ¿Sentirse arrepentido sólo por hacer algo bueno como darle una oportunidad? Eso era algo nuevo para él… pero es que sinceramente… no quería siquiera imaginarse el tener que pasar más tiempo con la chica.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, se había ido a sentar a una esquina del lugar para descansar un rato antes de continuar con el entrenamiento. Estaba agotado, y no fue sino hasta que levantó la mirada y vio a la figura femenina acercándose, que se dio cuenta de que alguien le había estado observando.

-Estaba preocupada… - explicó simplemente - ¿Cómo sigues? – La castaña se había colocado en cuclillas mirándole detenidamente. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Draco comprendiera que era lo que estaba hablando la castaña.

Un suave cosquilleo en su mano se lo recordó y bajó su mirada a esta sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Ya se había quitado los vendajes y solo tenía unas ligeras marcas en estas cicatrizando. No había sido grave. Solo unas cuantas cortadas.

-¿Te refieres a la mano? Genial – dijo simplemente sonriendo de medio lado, y mostrándose realmente despreocupado. En cambio, los ojos marrones de Hermione siguieron con ese atisbo preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro que deberías entrenar así? – preguntó sentándose esta vez a su lado, en el piso. El chico se quitó bruscamente los cabellos que rozaban sus ojos y dio un largo trago al pote de agua que había sacado de su mochila. Se quedó pensativo, tal vez por varios minutos antes de contestar:

-Ni idea.

La respuesta irresponsable había causado que las cejas de la chica se fruncieran un poco, aunque la forma en que habló tenía más el tono de preocupación que de enojo.

-Draco… he estado muy preocupada por ti y… - comenzó a decir, pero de inmediato fue interrumpida:

-Estoy bien Hermione, ni siquiera fueron heridas profundas – dijo tal vez más bruscamente de lo que quería, pero se sentía algo presionado y por eso precisamente era que estaba entrenando, para liberar toda esa furia contenida que tenía dentro a través de ejercicio físico y peleas "amistosas" y no con sus amigos, sintiéndose más frustrado, más consigo mismo que por cualquier otra cosa por la forma en que respondió se apresuró a levantarse mientras se excusaba con un – ya debo volver – y se alejo moviendo su cuello en diferentes direcciones estirarse un poco al alejarse. No se volvió siquiera para despedirse. No quería ver la mirada acongojada que le dirigió la chica.

-"Harry está preocupado por ti…" - susurró para luego sonreír amargamente – creo que diciendo eso hubiese captado más su atención – y, colocándose de pie decidió dejar el lugar… por esta vez… se daría por vencida.

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! – los ojos azules se habían abierto enormemente al ver a las personas paradas en el pórtico de su casa. La mujer de cabellera rubia sujeto en una alta cola de caballo llevaba un delantal de un color rosa pálido con el gracioso dibujo de un pollo con traje de cocinero, vistiendo un sencillo vestido con dibujos de girasoles, en su mano un cepillo… al parecer hacía la limpieza.

Harry nunca creyó ver a Narcissa Malfoy desde un ángulo tan… cotidiano. La mujer que en sus sueños vestía elegantemente y tenía una expresión de aquella persona que en toda su vida no había tocado nada con polvo, ahora tenía en el rostro una ligera línea gris que de seguro se había adherido la hermosa y pálida piel sin que la mujer lo hubiese notado.

-Buenas tardes señora Malfoy – sonrió Harry a la mujer haciendo que esta le devolviera el gesto.

-Buenas tardes… Harry cariño – luego se dirigió al otro chico que le acompañaba mirándole con curiosidad – buenas tardes – le saludó con un gesto cordial.

-Buenas tardes – se apresuró a contestar luciendo algo apenado - Soy Charlie – se presentó en seguida extendiéndole una rápida mano – soy… ehm… - Harry no estaba seguro pero el pelirrojo lucía algo nervioso – soy el guardaespaldas de Harry…

-¡Charlie! – le reclamó el menor, no le gustaba que dijera que era su guardaespaldas – es un amigo – le corrigió en seguida – ehm… ¿Está Draco? – preguntó de inmediato mirándole con una radiante sonrisa la cual se esfumó casi de inmediato al ver la negativa de la mujer.

-Hay Harry por el momento no se encuentra… Draco aún no llega, dijo que se pasaría por la escuela de kárate al salir de clases… - pero se apresuró a agregar con rapidez – Pero ¡No debe tardar mucho! Siempre llega alrededor de las 17:00, ya debe estar por llegar, puedes esperarle.

El menor se quedó algo pensativo, claramente cavilando la posibilidad de esperarle. Vio al mayor a su lado y este le dijo que podría buscarle luego. Harry sonrió agradecido y entonces… despidiéndose del pelirrojo entró a la casa junto con la compañía de la rubia mujer quién no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Lamento que me hayas encontrado en tales condiciones Harry… - se excuso luciendo algo avergonzada – estoy realmente desarreglada en estos momentos…

-¡Oh no! ¡Para nada! – Se apresuró a decir el moreno mirándole por encima de su hombro – usted siempre se ve hermosa esté como esté…

La mujer sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh Harry, no me hagas sonrojar.

-No, al contrario… - se apresuró a decir el chico luciendo algo más apenado – más bien, soy yo quién está apenado por haberle interrumpido…

La mujer se rió agradablemente.

-Oh no Harry… es siempre un placer tu compañía. Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir a visitar a Draco. Y pues yo… A pesar de que empecé en la mañana, aún estoy terminando de limpiar la casa, esa es la desventaja de vivir en un lugar tan grande… la limpieza parece ser interminable y eso que solo escogí limpiar algunos salones hoy…

-Lo entiendo… - susurró Harry sonriendo amablemente – nosotros también nos tardábamos días limpiándola – dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor maravillado, se veía mucho más hermosa ahora, que en sus sueños.

-¿Días limpiándola? – preguntó la mujer extrañada.

-En mis sueños… esta casa había pertenecido a mi padrino – explicó Harry tranquilamente – y nos había tocado limpiarla… tardamos días haciéndolo.

-Oh vaya… - comentó la mujer pensativa, habían llegado a la salita y se detuvieron, el lugar parecía mucho más agradable, con un gran ventanal que se encontraba justo en el lugar en donde (en sus sueños) había estado el cuadro de la mamá de Sirius quién no se cansaba de decir insultos a diestra y siniestra, más allá se encontraban las escaleras quién no eran tan inclinadas como en sus sueños ni tampoco tenía el montón de cabezas disecadas, la habitación lucía más iluminada y mucho más confortable - quieres decir que este lugar pertenecía a Sirius? Pues… no estás muy alejado de la realidad… en realidad si pertenece a Sirius, pertenece a todos en realidad, el número 4 es la casa de nuestros abuelos. Ya sabrás que Sirius y yo somos primos. Y fue mi tía Wamburda quién se quedó a vivir en esta casa… mis padres se fueron al extranjero, pero cuando mi tía (la mamá de Sirius) la casa quedó algo deshabitada, mi primo pocas veces la usaba ya que no le gustaba quedarse solo y por ello prácticamente se fue a vivir en tu casa, claro, que cuando se enteró que nosotros, Lucius y yo, queríamos volver a Londres, nos la ofreció sin chistar, Draco tenía en ese tiempo cinco años, y nosotros como necesitábamos un lugar donde quedarnos aceptamos el ofrecimiento. Por supuesto que aún se queda de vez en cuando pero desde que se mudó con Sev… - se paró a media frase y observó algo nerviosa al chico, rápidamente se apresuró a agregar – desde que se mudó, son pocas las veces que viene a dormir.

Y la mujer se apresuró a llevarse el vaso con la bebida a los labios. Harry aún se había quedado extrañado con la frase a medio decir, abrió la boca para preguntar pero algo le interrumpió en seguida. Un sonido que indicaba una puerta abriéndose.

-¡Ah! Ese debe ser Draco – habló en seguida luciendo extrañamente aliviada a lo que el moreno no pudo evitar verle con extrañeza, más aún cuando la mujer pareció volar fuera de la cocina – creo que voy a aprovechar para subir y asearme un poco. ¿No te molesta verdad Harry?

-Ehm… no, claro que… no – negó en seguida el menor pero no había terminado de decir la frase cuando la mujer ya hubo desaparecido por las escaleras que dirigían a los pisos superiores – que extraño – susurró. Pero no le dio tiempo de decir más antes de que la voz familiar de Draco Malfoy se dejara oír.

-¡Madre… ya llegue! – exclamó el chico en voz alta. Harry observó fijamente a la puerta de entrada a la cocina con un peso en el estómago que no sabía exactamente de donde provenía. Solo sabía que sentía cierto temor… pero aún no sabía reconocer a qué exactamente.

* * *

¿Arrepentido? Si que estaba arrepentido por la forma en la que le hubo hablado a la castaña. Había pagado algo de su enojo con Hermione y eso que la chica solo estaba preocupado por él. se sentía tan asqueado consigo mismo que simplemente no pudo quedarse por mucho más tiempo en el dojo.

Y el camino a casa le dio mucho en que pensar. Primero y principalmente… en Harry. Prácticamente ya llevaba cuatro días sin verle y se sentía enormemente irritado por ello. Sentía una extraña mezcla de tristeza y enojo, y lo peor es que no sabía si el enojo era dirigido a la Parkinson o simplemente a Harry. En momento así debía preguntarse por qué el chico debía ser tan estúpidamente gentil. El hecho de aceptar a Parkinson como su novia, sin recordar nada, prácticamente porque las personas a tu alrededor le aseguran que es cierto, ¡Eso es algo ridículo!

"_¿No fue lo mismo que hizo contigo acaso?" _

Le recordó la molesta vocecita casi que de forma burlona. Y debía admitir a regañadientes de que su estúpida consciencia tenía razón. Harry le aborrecía en sus sueños y simplemente porque el chico era tan bueno no podía odiarle también allí y debía darle una oportunidad…

"_Igual que a Parkinson"_

Compararse con la chica le hizo producir algo de náuseas. Pero sabía que tenía razón. Eran iguales. Y por supuesto que se sentía culpable. Más por saber que él había hecho lo mismo que hizo Parkinson. Había obligado a Harry a darle una oportunidad a pesar de que este le había odiado en sueños… le había obligado…

-Soy una persona terrible – susurró justo al momento de introducir la llave en la perilla y abrirla - ¡Madre... ya llegue! – anunció algo cansado, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí decidió subir a su cuarto, y aunque sabía que lo único que iba a lograr era seguir pensando en Harry cuando estuviese en su solitaria habitación, no tenía ánimos de otra cosa. Escuchó los pasos apresurados (seguramente de su madre) subiendo las escaleras para luego su grito de:

-¡Voy a tomar un baño!

Draco había caminado tranquilamente hasta las escaleras. Y al llegar a ellas, solo le dio tiempo de observar la parte baja del vestido de su madre como algo fugaz antes de que se perdiera en el segundo piso. Iba a subir cuando algo le detuvo… de nuevo la voz de su madre lejana.

-¡Cuida de Harry!

Y el rubio no le encontró ni pies ni cabeza a la petición. Tal vez su madre creía que iba a visitar a Harry ese día.

-No voy a ir a la casa de Harry madre… - anunció comenzando a subir las escaleras con pies cansados.

-Por eso mismo he venido yo.

La voz tras de él le hizo paralizar a mitad de las escaleras. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. No pudiendo creer que lo que había escuchado fuese real. Tal vez solo fuera una jugarreta de su cansado cerebro que, cansado de tanto pensar en el chico, le había hecho creer que le había escuchado.

Se volvió lentamente, solo para encontrarse al pie de la escalera con esos ojos grandes y verdes, ese cabello desastroso y esa sonrisa tímida que le hizo quitar el aliento. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y temió que sus manos hubiesen empezado a temblar.

-Hola… Draco…

Saludó el chico. Y el rubio no sabía que le había sorprendido más. Si el hecho de que Harry le hubiese llamado por su nombre, (Era la primera vez que lo hacía ya que siempre le llamaba "Malfoy") o… el hecho de que el chico estuviese sin sillas de ruedas… Parado al pie de la escalera.

FIN CAPITULO 11

* * *

Sé que fue algo cortito (seguro se esperaban algo más largo) pero creedme que me costó dos sábados y algo de este día) escribirlo. u.u es decir, entre tantas interrupciones y demás se me hizo algo más complicado. Disculpadme sino respondo todos los comentarios. Responderé los privados. :) solo espero paciencia. si?

GRACIAS Por esperar y leer hasta acá...

¿Comentarios?, anímenme un poquito si?, para apresurarme a escribir. :)

_****Si tienen alguna pregunta o algo con gusto os responderé, ahora bien... ¿que tal si me dejáis un revienw? no tardarás mucho... al menos con un: "Me gustó" si?, las dudas serán contestadas y las recomendaciones bien recibidas****_


	13. Celos

**Basado en la idea principal del fanfic de "Naruto" la cual su autora **FastForward **me ha permitido usar** (Aunque os debo admitir que no se parece en nada a la historia, al menos la idea del coma y el despertar si es de ahí jeje) :)

**Mariangel: Por fin he vuelto de mis vacaciones no auto impuestas chicos (simplemente fue culpa de la falta de inspiración) pero subo este cap rápido porque no voy a volver a estar aquí hasta la noche. Volveré más tarde para agregarle algunos detalles al capítulo, así que si entran y no hay información final, os pido que se pasen el día de mañana ya que voy a poder aclaraciones. Os anuncio que haré todo lo posible para continuar con el mismo ritmo de las actualizaciones de antes, ya saben, actualizar fin de semanas. ya sean Sábado, Domingos, o hasta viernes. jeje. Una actualizacion por semana. **

**:) Gracias a todos por esperar, y el capitulo está dedicado por supuesto a todas aquellas personas que estaban esperando a que me dignara subirlo. :) Pero sobre todo a Lady Sami porque causó un poco más de presión en mí para que actualizara. Gracias nena.**

**Advertencia: El capítulo Contiene algo de vocabulario fuerte y más ganas de matar a Pansy desde que empiecen a leer el capítulo. Y ganas de matar a la autora por darle más protagonismo de lo que en realidad esa tonta se merece... u.u (Sorry, pero comencé a escribir y eso fue lo que salió)**

**CAPITULO 12.**

**Celos**

**"Sospecha, inquietud y recelo de que la persona amada haya mudado o mude su cariño, poniéndolo en otra"**

**_Ginny pensó que no siempre esa definición era acertada…_ **

Estaba llegando a la casa de los Potter cuando le vio salir. La señora Potter era sin duda una mujer elegante, y bastante atractiva para sus cuarenta y tantos de edad, quería saber como le había hecho para mantenerse tan joven a pesar de la edad, seguro se había hecho cantidades de cirugías plásticas. Sonrió sardónicamente. Sería grandioso si pudiese conseguir pruebas… un chisme bastante jugoso…

-¡Ah! Hola Pansy – saludó la mujer con una sonrisa. La pelinegra se apresuró a devolvérsela lo más agradable que pudo.

-Hola señora Potter ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó con educación.

-Bien cariño, voy camino al estudio, hoy voy a trabajar horas extra – y con una elegancia que solo podía ser de Lily Potter, se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja que travieso se había escapado de la cola de caballo que se había realizado en el cabello – ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que he venido a ver a Harry… lo he extrañado bastante… - exclamó como novia sufrida haciendo que la mujer colocara un rostro de compasión. Pansy pensó que era una suerte que Lily fuera tan amorosa… e incrédula.

-hay, lo siento cariño, pero pensé que lo sabíais – dijo con extrañeza y a la vez arrepentimiento – Harry no está.

-¿Qué? – la Parkinson no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo que Harry no estaba?, frunció el ceño casi inmediatamente.

-Ha salido a la casa de Draco. Fue a visitarlo.

Ahora sí que estaba noqueada.

-¿A la casa de… Malfoy? – preguntó con un aire de repulsión que no pasó desapercibida por la mujer que ahora sí le miró seriamente, al parecer, no le había gustado su tono.

-Sí, a la casa de Draco Malfoy. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir al trabajo.

Y Pansy casi se maldice así misma, ese último comentario lo había hecho con un tono algo más hostil, seguramente se había dado cuenta de su aborrecimiento con respecto al rubio.

Rayos, debió haber sido más cuidadosa. Y con un aire de enojo que la envolvía se dirigió con pasos firmes a su nuevo _Mercedes_ de un color plateado que brillaba ante los tenues rayos de sol.

* * *

-¡Harry! – la expresión preocupada del rubio no se hizo esperar al momento en que su cerebro hizo verdadera conexión con lo que estaba analizando. Palabras: "Harry" "De pie" "Sin sillas" "Harry" retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez y no fue sino hasta que vio como el moreno se sujetaba fuertemente del barandal de la escalera con una expresión algo dolorosa en el rostro que les encontró un sentido. Sus piernas reaccionaron solas, y de lo único de lo que estaba consciente es que en menos de un respiro, ya se encontraba al lado de su amigo ayudándole a mantenerse en pie – Harry… ¿Qué- qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con la boca seca. Aún estaba sorprendido, y se quedó algo extrañado cuando una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del moreno.

-Quería darte una sorpresa – dijo de inmediato como si fuera algo obvio – quería que fueras el primero en ver mi progreso. ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? Que me haya levantado una semana antes de lo esperado no está tan mal ¿eh?

Pero Draco no pudo contestar, algo se había desconectado en su cabeza cuando el chico dijo que quería que él fuese el primero en ver el progreso. Sonrió. Esperó que no fuera de una forma tonta. Y le dio un zape en la cabeza a Harry quién dio una ligera exclamación de dolor que era fingida por supuesto… no le había golpeado tan fuerte para causarle verdadero dolor.

-Idiota… no me vuelvas a dar un susto así.

Pasó unos segundos en donde el moreno trataba de fingir abuso físico, pero al segundo siguiente ya se estaba riendo como si le fuera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo… Draco temió seriamente por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, la próxima vez te avisaré… - guiñó un ojo divertido – Draco.

Y en serio que el rubio temió seriamente de que su expresión en esos momentos fuese demasiado tonta.

La tarde fue una de las más agradables que el rubio había pasado y mucho mejor de lo que había esperado en realidad, el estar con Harry riendo, bromeando, y contándose las pocas cosas que habían hecho esos días que no se habían visto, era infinitamente mejor a la tarde planeada por el rubio en la que consistía el solo salir de su habitación para comer.

El chico le había confesado que lo único interesante que había hecho en esos días había sido practicar el caminar (para alegría del rubio), al parecer, este no se había divertido para nada, y, aunque no lo decía directamente, había algo dentro de Draco que le decía que tal vez Harry lo había extrañado tanto como él lo extrañó.

-En serio debías haber visto tu cara, parecía que hubieses visto un fantasma – se burló el moreno una vez que se acomodaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea sin encender.

Se encontraban tomando té con galletas y, aunque el comentario había sido hecho por su amigo claramente para picarle, lo que había causado era que se pusiera extrañamente pensativo. En realidad no sabía qué era lo que le había sorprendido en primer lugar, si el hecho de haberle visto de pie o… el que hubiese dicho su nombre.

-Me llamaste: "Draco" – susurró con los labios aún ocultos tras la taza esperando que Harry no lo hubiese escuchado, luego que le oyó salir de sus labios, realmente le parecía algo estúpido. Pero Harry sí que le había escuchado. Y es más le dirigió aquella sonrisa que hacía que el mundo de Draco desapareciera y solo existiera su sonrisa algo tímida.

-Bueno… supongo que creí que sería normal entre amigos… - susurró como si estuviese avergonzado – si te molesta yo…

-¡No, no! – se apresuró a interrumpir casi que desesperado – al contrario… fue… agradable que lo hicieras.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio antes de que Harry volviese a hablar captando la atención del otro.

-Supongo que… me sentía algo extraño, ya sabes, por lo de mis sueños, creo que se me hacía difícil llamarte por tu nombre. Nunca habíamos tenido tales confianzas… o mejor dicho, nunca habíamos cruzado dos palabras decentes – lo dijo divertido sin darle mucha importancia. A Draco aún no se le hacía muy gracioso el poco contacto (o tal vez el contacto tan poco amistoso) que había tenido con Harry en sus sueños.

Draco había tratado de no nombrar mucho "aquel" lugar, simplemente porque creía que eso le traía malos recuerdos al moreno. Luego del interés inicial, este había sido reemplazado por un pacto mudo sobre aquel mundo y sobre no volver a mencionarlo, cuyo objetivo de aquello sería no incomodar. Así que, por obvias razones, Draco no había mencionado a Pansy Parkinson, a pesar de que se moría de las ganas de saber más sobre la relación tan poco amistosa que Harry y ella tenían en su mundo. Después de todo, el Harry de aquel mundo parecía mucho más sensato. Tal vez algo equivocado con respecto al trato con Draco, pero solo por despreciar a Parkinson le daba puntos extras. Y, aunque su curiosidad fuera enorme, verdaderamente no quería que la agradable tarde se arruinara, pero en cualquier momento debía pasar. Y el que abrió el tema en sí fue Harry. Tan inesperado como siempre, no pudo esperar mejor momento para hacer la pregunta, que cuando el rubio se encontraba tomando el té.

-¿En serio has estado ocupado o no has vuelto a visitarme porque no te agrada Parkinson? – preguntó con algo de tristeza haciendo que Draco comenzara a toser un poco haciendo que gran parte de la bebida resbalara por su barbilla.

Se apresuró a limpiarse, aunque con cierto nerviosismo, estaba realmente avergonzado por como había quedado frente a su amigo.

-Lo… lo siento – se disculpo el moreno, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la espalda. Al minuto ya Draco se encontraba bien.

-La verdad es que… - se decidió a contestar - prefería no contestar a eso – dijo mirando la taza con curiosidad y preguntándose si el otro chico no haría ninguna otra pregunta indiscreta.

Al parecer no lo haría ya que Harry pareció aceptar la respuesta. Y no dijo más sobre eso. Después de todo, pareció comprender el desagrado mutuo que se traían ellos dos. Sin embargo, volvió a sorprender a Draco, aunque más ligeramente con lo que dijo luego.

-No me gustaría que dejáramos de vernos solo por ella… - los ojos verdes estaban fijos en la taza que se encontraba bien apretada en sus manos, tratando de buscar valor para decir lo que realmente sentía.

Nunca había sido muy dado a expresarse siempre fue más un chico de acción (y eso lo demostró a ir directamente a la casa de Draco sin siquiera ser invitado), pero creía que debía hacerlo, debía decirlo, ya que Draco, a diferencia del rubio extrovertido y sin pudor de sus sueños, era realmente más recatado y más tímido en aquel lugar (o esa era la sensación que daba) después de todo, no se había atrevido a comentarle nada sobre su… su… "novia" (hasta le costaba aceptarlo en su mente) el otro _Draco _cuando no le agradaba alguien, decía un millón de pestes sobre esa persona, inventadas o no, pero nunca se cortaba en decir algo desagradable (él mismo lo sabía por experiencia propia). Sinceramente eso era mejor en este Draco, y hasta le hacía ver más… atrayente… en un sentido totalmente amistoso, claro.

-Si el _otro Draco _hubiese sido la mitad de agradable que tú no me hubiese negado a aceptar su amistad.

Y en serio que lo dijo como un halago, claro que no esperaba ver las mejillas del rubio teñido ligeramente de un tono rosa... era la primera vez que veía a Draco Malfoy avergonzado. Definitivamente aquello era algo para admirar.

Mientras tanto en el piso superior se encontraba una mujer rubia haciendo un gran esfuerzo para escuchar la conversación.

Cualquiera diría que era una vieja chismosa, pero podría alegar que era solo preocupación maternal. Después de todo, quería estar atenta por si su hijo necesitaba ser rescatado de algún modo. Y podría entrar casualmente para deshacer la situación incómoda. Sin embargo estaba bastante satisfecha de cómo estaba transcurriendo todo. Después de todo… Harry era un chico adorable… y bastante despistado además.

-Ah… esos chicos – susurró a medida que lanzaba un suspiro entre resignada y satisfecha.

Se había preocupado por nada. Y escuchando las ligeras risas provenientes de la salita decidió darles algo de privacidad a los chicos e irse a su habitación a terminar aquellos suéteres que estaba tejiendo, después de todo, aún faltaba terminar algunos y dentro de pocas semanas sería navidad.

* * *

Levantó una de sus cejas al verle lanzar uno de los vasos con furia al suelo, cuando le siguió el nuevo reproductor de música que le habían comprado la semana anterior, supo que esa no sería una de las muchas pataletas que hacía la pelinegra, destrozaba hasta los regalos que la señora Parkinson le había dado recientemente a su hija, así que debía de ser algo más... y ante la curiosidad se dispuso a bajar tan solo un poco la revista que se encontraba leyendo con interés, dirigiendo sus ojos avellanas a la figura de la morena.

-¿Y esta vez es por Potter o por Malfoy? – preguntó de forma cansada sabía que los únicos que podrían provocar tales acciones era uno de esos dos chicos.

-Ambos – fue la ruda respuesta antes de lanzar con todas sus fuerzas la lámpara de noche y volverle añicos – esta sala necesita una nueva decoración – gruñó mirando todo con odio, tal vez pensando en que más le era _tan poco importante_ como para destrozarlo. Esa era su excusa, siempre un: "Pasado de moda" para justificar sus destrozos. Después de siete años juntas. Ginevra Weasley le conocía bastante bien – Harry se fue a la casa de Malfoy.

Y Ginny comprendió porque la chica estaba de mal humor, Pansy era una persona caprichosa, orgullosa, mandona, rebelde, pero más que todo lo antes mencionado, era celosa… muy celosa. Y el no ser el centro de atención era algo que verdaderamente le irritaba. Tal vez fue por eso que se interesó en Draco Malfoy en primer lugar. Uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio (aunque no era uno de los más ricos ya que no poseía ni siquiera una pequeña empresa… _que horror_) era el único chico que nunca se había dignado a dirigirle siquiera una mirada a la popular Pansy Parkinson. Hasta Harry Potter cuyos padres eran extremadamente famosos y ricos había entablado una "amistad" con ella (tal vez unos cuantos magreos en donde le había confesado a la pelirroja que ella había sido la de la iniciativa) pero Malfoy era un caso aparte, y Ginny tenía la sospecha de que podría ignorarle así estuviese la morena desnuda. Claro, que esto la irritaba enormemente, a tal punto que una ligera obsesión se abrió paso.

Fue en un fin de semana de Mayo (se recordaba porque habían ido juntas a un concierto de un grupo que le gustaba esa misma semana) que la morena decidió que Draco Malfoy debía enamorarse de ella a como dé lugar y solo así podría estar en paz. Por eso para mal gusto de la pelirroja la moreno había decidido hacerse novia de Harry (podía comprender que de Draco, porque el chico sinceramente estaba como quería pero Harry siempre le había parecido un idiota), y esa (según Pansy) sería una forma en donde podría estar también cerca del rubio sin que este sospechase de nada y llegar más fácil a su corazón, tenía la esperanza que ocurriera como los otros miles de casos en donde, llegado el momento de poner fin a la relación era común que las personas terminase enamorados del amigo(a) de su ex novio. Según la pelinegra era un plan perfecto.

Claro, que el llevarlo a cabo era otra cosa. Pansy tardó alrededor de dos meses en hacer que Harry se fijase en ella, y otro mes, en lograr que el idiota se convirtiera en su novio. Harry era bastante chapado a la antigua, y pensaba en todas esas tonterías del amor de película, y el "felices para siempre". Pero en ese tiempo Ginny también tuvo que lidiar en primera persona con el mar humor de la chica, ya que nada sucedió como esta lo había planeado, en vez de acercarse más a Draco lo que hacía era alejarse de él. Por algún motivo el chico no podía estar en su presencia por más de dos segundos. La pelirroja sinceramente creía que simplemente el rubio no estaba interesado en la chica (en realidad no creía que las chicas en verdad le interesaran) y se lo había insinuado a la morena millones de veces. Pero cuando a Pansy se le metía un pensamiento entre ceja y ceja, no había poder humano que le hiciera desistir, y la nueva idea de la chica con respecto a Malfoy era tan clara para Pansy que se reprendía por no haberlo notado antes…

Draco estaba celoso.

Por supuesto, estaba celoso de Harry, y no podía estar con ellos porque no podía soportar el verlos juntos y tampoco quería romper la amistad y trataba de alejarse de la tentación… Pansy estaba cada vez más envuelta en su nube de colores mientras Ginny pensaba cada vez más en el hecho de extender su núcleo de amistad, si no fuera tan asocial seguramente lo haría, pero por ahora no necesitaba de nadie más sino de sí misma, y de Pansy, que a veces le hacía pasar divertidos momentos. Y el ver que ahora el plan de su "amiga" se había extendido un año le hacía pensar que mejor se cambiaba de ciudad… un año completo de toda esa tortura, en lo que después la morena rompería con el idiota por una pelea tonta (iniciada por ella de ser necesario), diría que no puede soportarlo más y luego se iría a llorar cuan damisela en apuros a los brazos de Draco quién le recibiría gustoso.

Ginny no lo pensaba igual.

Si a Pansy le fuera importado aunque fuese un poco Harry hubiese sentido algo de pena por él, después de todo, era un chico amable, que se había comportado muy bien con ella, y Quedar en coma no sería algo agradable, si Draco no hubiese existido, estaba segura que lo habría escogido para algo a futuro, aunque también debía verle el lado positivo a la situación…

No había roto con Harry, así que no había quedado como la causante del rompimiento de su relación, por ello, satisfecha por como ocurrió, decidió seguir con su parte del plan, e irse corriendo en busca de Draco para luego llorar en sus brazos por la pérdida de su _amado_ novio.

Ginny trató de decirle una vez más que no creía que eso pudiese funcionar, pero la morena una vez más le ignoró.

* * *

_Estaba lista para realizar su mejor actuación, a pesar de que si sentía algo de pena por Harry (la misma pena que se siente por un perro con una pata herida en medio de la calle, aunque la verdad a Pansy poco le importaba lo que le hicieran a un perro…) no lo sentía tanto así como para llorar como esperaba llorar, así que… dando la vuelta a la esquina en donde se suponía estaría la habitación de Harry y encontrándose a todas aquellas personas sollozando como si a cada uno se les hubiese muerto su más preciado familiar. Había pensado que tal vez, esos no estuvieran así por Harry, pero ver al señor y a la señora Potter sentados mientras también intentaban consolarlos, entendió que aquellos si estaban así por el que era su novio. _

_Tal vez, por una vez en su vida, Pansy sintió algo de vergüenza por lo que estaba planeando hacer y decidió retirarse dejando ese momento familiar como estaba. _

_Quizás esa fue la decisión más sabia que hubiese tomado jamás. _

* * *

_La segunda ocasión en la que fue a ver al moreno, dejó que pasara una semana… para luego aparecerse en el hospital dispuesta una vez más a llevar a cabo su actuación, pero lo único que pudo fue mostrar una expresión indignada cuando fue a ver a su "novio" (al rubio en realidad) y ser desplazada totalmente solo por Harry inconsciente. ¿Y que había de ella? Ella también estaba según inconsolable por la persona que amaba, ¿No necesitaba también algo de atención? _

_Y Luego de ver que el rubio parecía estar más preocupado en que Harry estuviese cómodo en su habitación (aunque este no pudiese sentir nada) que en prestar siquiera una mirada a sus lágrimas. Se fue. Más furiosa de lo que nunca había estado, y esta vez hirviendo de celos, pero esta vez por Harry. _

* * *

Sí, aquellas y muchas narraciones de esa índole seguían la vida de la morena, rechazada una y otra vez por un chico que solo parecía vivir por otro chico...

Era más que obvio que había "algo" entre ellos (Ginny siempre lo hubo imaginado). Al menos por parte de Malfoy.

-¿No crees que ya deberías dejarles tranquilos Pans? – Preguntó la chica pasando otra de las páginas con fastidio y viendo el nuevo color de esmalte que había salido al marcado – el primer año fue divertido… - mintió la pelirroja – pero luego de tres años resulta algo aburrido ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la chica suspicaz, deteniendo su mano a tiempo para no reventar su notebook.

-Déjalos que hagan lo que se les dé la gana… - continuó la chica recostándose por completo en la cama de la morena – después de todo bien podrían estarse magreando en estos momentos ya que están solos en la casa de Malfoy.

Y eso pudo más que si hubiese dicho que había descuento en la tienda favorita de Pansy. En menos de un minuto ya la morena estaba fuera de la habitación dirigiéndose como alma que lleva al diablo a la salida de su casa.

-Al fin paz… - murmuró la chica sacando de debajo de su almohada un libro de tapas negras… quería adelantar su próxima obra.

Sinceramente, su definición de lo que podrían ser los "celos" había variado extremadamente desde que se había comenzado a juntar con la chica. Siempre había entendido que los celos ocasionados por otra persona era simplemente porque se quería a esa persona, siempre había pensado que realizaba todo aquello porque "quería" a ese rubio oxigenado, pero no tenía sentido, porque una vez que tuviese claro que a ese rubio oxigenado le gustaban los chicos y no le iban las chicas lo normal es que dejara todo esos juegos… sería lo "normal"… pero en cambio, debía seguir con toda esa ridiculez con un chico que no quería en realidad (léase Harry) solo para torturar algo más al rubio…

-Esos celos no son normales querida – y sin decir más pasó hoja enfrascándose en la lectura como si la chica nunca hubiese entrado a la habitación.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo ¿En serio?

Y el chico asintió y amplió muchísimo más su sonrisa.

-Te lo digo en serio, Lockhart estaba como una cabra, y gracias a Snape terminé ayudándole a mandar las cartas de agradecimiento a todas sus admiradoras, creo que hasta vi una de Hermione por ahí.

Y Draco no pudo evitarlo, una vez más se habían enfrascado en la conversación del mundo de Harry, y es que este era tan interesante que resultaba difícil no querer escuchar más de lo que este decía. Y siempre que no develara algo como que Draco fue el culpable de que se desatara la segunda guerra mundial mágica, todo estaba bien.

Debía admitir que había estado nervioso, y había dado por hecho que su amistad iba a dar fin por causa de Parkinson. Después de todo, antes de que ocurriera lo del accidente, habían tenido una ligera discusión por culpa de la morena, lo que causó que el chico se fuera de la casa sin siquiera despedirse, esa había sido la única discusión realmente fuerte que habían tenido y si el rubio hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente… siempre se hubo lamentado, y se prometió que si el chico por algún milagro lograse despertar, haría todo lo posible para que este no se enojara con él, ni tampoco volver a tocar el tema de Parkinson nunca más, no querría volver a tocar ese tema…

-Espera un momento… - y los ojos temerosos del moreno se abrieron de par en par como si de pronto recordara algo. Los sentidos de Draco se pusieron en alerta en seguida poniéndose tenso y su mente solo pudo pensar en una cosa: "Lo recordó" y pasaron unos eternos segundos en los que el rubio en serio tenía el corazón en la garganta - ¿En verdad existe Lockhart?

Y Draco no sabía qué hacer si ponerse a suspirar aliviado o sinceramente darle un zape a su amigo por haberle dado tal susto. (La última opción era realmente tentadora)

-Si te refieres a Stephan Lockhart, es un amigo de tu mamá. Actor como ella – le contestó pensativo… conocía al sujeto porque algunas veces se lo había cruzado con él cuando iba con Harry a visitar a su madre en el estudio.

-Bueno… yo me refiero es a Gilderoy Lockhart – se explicó y algo en el cerebro del rubio hizo clip. Ya entendía porque Harry le había puesto esa personalidad en sus sueños

-Ah… de seguro soñaste con él porque… - e iba a comenzar la explicación si no fuera porque el timbre de la casa se dejó oír.

Draco se estaba debatiendo por el hecho de dejar que su madre abriera o…

-¡Draco…! ¿Podrías ver quién es por favor? – le llegó la voz de su madre desde el piso superior.

Por supuesto que iría a ver.

-Ya vuelvo – le dijo a Harry mientras se levantaba, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas (eran las seis de la tarde) su padre iba a llegar ese día más tarde del trabajo. Y no creía que fuera alguno de sus amigos. al menos que viniesen en busca de Harry, de seguro Charlie o Bill, esperaba que no fuera la última opción, después de todo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Harry.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta, hubiese preferido que fuera Charlie… o Bill… hasta Ginevra, si seguimos nombrando a la familia Weasley… ¡Cualquiera…! Pero… no ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Parkinson? – preguntó con más hostilidad de la que realmente quería. Parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no cerrar la puerta en sus narices. (lo cual no era del todo falso)

La pelinegra lucía una expresión de total enojo. Sus ojos relucían con furia contenida y su boca formaba un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Qué podría estar haciendo aquí Malfoy? ¿Tu pequeño cerebro no puede si quiera imaginárselo? – preguntó con mucha ironía mientras movía insistencia uno de sus pies sobre el piso con algo de impaciencia.

-Pues dudo que aquí se encuentre el gramo de castidad que te queda, sino es que ya la perdiste toda, algo que no dudo – contestó en el mismo tono seco.

Y Draco sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Y sus palabras mordaces podrían ser fácilmente aceite, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente el aborrecimiento que le tenía a la morena era inimaginable y mantener el control sobre su propia lengua (que era muy mordaz a veces-la mayoría del tiempo) era realmente difícil cuando ella se comportaba así de pesada.

-Mira quién está hablando de put*s – dijo empujando la puerta, algo que Draco no pudo evitar porque se había quedado ligeramente sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica. La morena comenzó a entrar sin esperar una invitación, y cuando estuvo más cerca del rubio bajó la voz – al menos a mi no me gusta por detrás.

Y definitivamente Draco se había quedado en shock. No sabía que decir… podía sentir como la sangre se escapó de su rostro, sabía reconocer una amenaza cuando la veía. Y claramente esa decía: "Le diré a Harry que prefieres los chicos"

-Estás loca Parkinson – dijo en seguida el chico asegurándose de no subir su voz, y dejarla a un tono para que solo ella le escuchase ya había dado unos cuantos pasos dentro de la casa y estaba de espaldas – Estas equivocada si piensas que me gustan los…

-No trates de engañarme – contestó de forma ruda mirándole por sobre el hombro con enojo – no te creeré ni una palabra… más te vale que me mantengas contenta si no quieres que _mi_ Harry se entere.

-Harry nunca te creerá una tontería como esa – dijo decidido, aunque por dentro no estaba tan convencido.

-¿A no? - y la morena esta vez si decidió acercarse más al chico, claro que sin tocarle, aunque estaba tan cerca de este que Draco podría ver el pequeño lunar que tenía ahí en la mejilla y la cual insistía en cubrirla con maquillaje. Lo siguiente que dijo fue con un tono de advertencia – rétame – susurró.

Y tan pronto como ocurrió ese acercamiento, se terminó. La chica giró agitando su cabello negro y caminando hacia la salida del corredor el cual dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Harry? Cariño… adivina quien vino a buscarte… - exclamó la chica con un tono meloso. Haciendo que Draco sintiera inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Maldijo el día en que a Harry se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevar a su novia a la casa de su mejor amigo, eso fue cuando estaban comenzando a salir, ya que el moreno se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que su mejor amigo y su novia podrían ser también amigos…

-Demonios… - susurró antes de darse cuenta que no había cerrado la puerta. La cerró pensando que ese había sido un final fatal para su perfecta tarde.

FIN CAPITULO 12.

Os quiero hacer una aclaración, como podéis ver Ginny no es tan "mala" en un futuro jugará más papel en esta historia (y no tan mala así que no la odiéis mucho a ella sino a la lacra de Pansy- sorry a los que les gusta Pansy, a mi también me agrada pero como dije, tiene que haber una mala)

Como véis Draco se está abriendo más a lo que siente. (es decir le estoy poniendo más enfásis a sus sensaciones cuando Harry está cerca, en el proximo cap veremos más de esto) *-*

¿Revienws?


	14. Decisión

**Basado en la idea principal del fanfic de "Naruto" la cual su autora **FastForward **me ha permitido usar** (Aunque os debo admitir que no se parece en nada a la historia, al menos la idea del coma y el despertar si es de ahí jeje) :)

**Mariangel: El cap es un poquito más largo, y creo que les gustará al menos el final. :) Muchisimas gracias a los que comentan! y aunque los comentarios han decaído, creo que es por mi culpa también por no actualizar muy rápido, os pido disculpas por no actualizar fin de semana, pero hoy fue que pude terminarlo. **

**CAPITULO 13. **

**Elección**

**"Determinación, resolución que se toma o se da en una cosa dudosa"**

**_Y Harry pensó que era algo que debía haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo…_**

_-Tu no quieres esto Harry – dijo firmemente la chica – Yo sé que tu no lo quieres. Voy a darte una oportunidad más. Para que lo pienses y de una vez entres en razón._

_-Mira Parkins… _

_-Te voy a dar tiempo. Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta._

* * *

-Ya, se ha terminado el tiempo… - la voz se hizo oír y el chico dejó el lápiz a un lado junto con un suspiro cansado – Pero… si quieres se te pueden permitir diez minutos…

-No, está bien – aceptó el chico. El hombre entonces se levantó de su asiento con resignación y se dirigió a donde estaba el único chico en aquel salón.

El hombre tomó la hoja, le dio un rápido vistazo luciendo ligeramente sorprendido y luego volvió a mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿Estáis seguro que puedes esforzarte tanto? – preguntó haciendo que el más joven sonriera un poco ante la preocupación.

-Está bien profesor. No me esfuerzo.

El hombre pareció renuente antes de aceptar sus palabras.

-De acuerdo… solo… trata de no caminar… si estás agotado.

-No se preocupe profesor Lupin – y dando una última sonrisa que fue correspondida por el mayor tomó las muletas que se encontraban a un lado y se incorporó en ellas como si toda su vida las hubiese usado.

Con pasos lentos se fue dirigiendo a la puerta y no fue sino cuando estuvo cerca que escuchó la voz de Remus.

-Severus me dijo que normalmente una persona tarda seis meses para volver a caminar – le llamó la atención haciendo que el otro se volviera un poco sonriendo despreocupado ante las palabras.

-Bueno, ya vemos que no soy tan normal.

Y salió del salón dejando a un Remus sorprendido.

-Ese muchacho… - murmuró volviendo a mirar las hojas que le había entregado… sorprendentemente había contestado casi todas las preguntas, dejando unos pocos espacios en blanco. En verdad que no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Aunque realmente se sentía incómodo usando las muletas, se sentía bastante satisfecho de poder trasportarse por sí mismo. Y aunque su madre, sus amigos, y hasta el mismo Dr. Snape (que raro era decirlo) estuviesen preocupado por él por el avance que estaba teniendo en tan poco tiempo, él no podía dejar de caminar solo porque los estudios científicos decían que no era posible que una persona que haya durado dos años en coma comience a caminar en tan solo mes y medio luego de despertar. Por suerte kingsley quién era encargado de sus ejercicios de fisioterapia también le había apoyado. Y el día anterior le hubo dado sus muletas.

El hombre en realidad que se estaba esforzando con él. Y Harry sí que estaba agradecido por la fe que ponía en su persona. Él no estaba ya para imposibles, además, tenían claro que gran parte de su progreso (para no decir que todo) había sido gracias a Draco y sus ejercicios cotidianos en donde no dejaba que sus músculos se entumecieran por mucho tiempo.

En serio que le debía mucho al rubio y no podía dejar que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

-¡Harry! – cuando salió del salón su prima… Hermione, estaba parada justo a un lado de la puerta, parecía que se había estado comiendo las uñas por el nerviosismo y Ron también lucía algo más cansado a su lado - ¿Q-Qué… cómo fue? ¿Respondiste todas? ¿Estaba pensando aquí en las posibilidades de que te salieran la mayoría de las preguntas que te coloqué en el cuestionario y…?

-¡Oh por favor… cállala! – pidió… o mejor dicho rogó el pelirrojo haciendo que la morena le dirigiera una mirada matadora.

-Discúlpame por estar preocupada – le dijo bruscamente haciendo que el pelirrojo virara los ojos.

-Una cosa es preocuparse y otra cosa es entrar al borde de la histeria Hermione…

Y ahí iban de nuevo… con las discusiones tontas. El moreno no sabía si estaba feliz porque eso no hubiese cambiado en su mundo o porque esos dos aún no se hubiesen confesado, en sus sueños por fin habían caído uno en los brazos del otro (o al menos Hermione se abalanzó a sus brazos) pero habían estado casi al borde de la muerte para poder declararse el uno al otro. No estaba muy seguro en poder soportar más tiempo de eso…

-¿No deberían estar en clases? – preguntó el moreno.

-…Y eres tan insensible que… - la castaña que había estado retando al otro le miró comprendiendo la pregunta – oh… no, teníamos gimnasia y al menos yo tengo un permiso especial para terminar antes las clases porque soy asmática y no puedo esforzarme mucho.

-Ahm…

-Yo tengo prioridad por pertenecer al equipo de futbol – contestó luego Ron con un mote orgulloso - así que prácticamente no estoy atado a las clases de Gimnasia, considerando que me quedo horas extras para entrenar.

-Oh… de acuerdo.

Y entonces el moreno se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Y Draco? ¿También esta en clases?

-Sí, el dejó el equipo así que si tiene que asistir a clases regulares de gimnasia. ¿Quieres ir a saludarle?

Harry si quería verle, no le veía desde el día anterior pero… igualmente.

-Vale – acepto – así conozco un poco más el colegio – y no supo porque quería dar más explicación de la necesaria.

-Ehm… De acuerdo.

Y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde los chicos veían las clases, Hermione y Ron habían continuado con su charla sobre la insensibilidad de los chicos y como al pelirrojo no le importaba en absoluto cuando un leve gritito se hizo oír en el pasillo.

-¡¿Harry? ¡Harry!

Y el susodicho se sobresaltó de sobremanera al escuchar su nombre con aquel mote emocionado. Extrañamente aquella voz se le hacía muy familiar. Se volvieron ligeramente y no fue hasta que vio al chico que se acercaba con pasos apresurados que comprendió porque se le había hecho tan conocido.

Era Colin Creevey.

-Harry no puedo creer que seas tú – exclamó el chico con un hilo de voz mientras el mayor reconocía en sus ojos aquel atisbo de adoración - Soy Colin Creevey… Harry ¿me recuerdas?

-Colin… - habló Hermione con voz condescendiente – Harry acaba de despertar de un como hace poco así que lo más probable es que no…

-Sí, Colin claro que te recuerdo – habló el moreno de inmediato sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos cuando le sonrió ampliamente - ¿Cómo has estado?

Y esa simple pregunta parecía que iba a hacer que Colin se desmayase de la emoción.

-Oh… bien bien… - respondió con rapidez casi tartamudeando – no sabes cuanto me alegro que hayas despertado Harry, despertar de un coma… ¡Eres genial!

Y Harry tuvo la decencia de escucharle por un rato mientras el chico comenzaba a explicar que nada había sido lo mismo sin él y que aún tenia admiradores de cuando él era el goleador estrella de su equipo (Harry aún no tenía muy en claro que era eso pero se imaginaba que sería algo como un buscador)

-¿Si vas a volver a entrar al equipo verdad? - preguntó con ilusión… y Harry en serio que no tuvo corazón para decirle que ni siquiera recordaba el dichoso juego y que dudaba que pudiese entrar al equipo de nuevo.

-Pues… lo intentaré.

-Seguro que quedas Harry, está en tu sangre, como tu padre antes que tú. Bueno Harry debo irme, tengo clases de química orgánica. Nos vemos.

Y despidiéndose se alejó. El moreno le sonrió una última vez y luego miró a sus amigos quienes aun le miraban algo escéptico.

-No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con Colin en tus sueños – aceptó el pelirrojo mirándole extrañado.

-En realidad Harry… no le soportabas antes del accidente…

-Ni tampoco en mis sueños… - admitió el moreno a su prima haciendo que esta le mirara impresionada.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Colin fue una de las personas que murió en la guerra final… - lo explicó recordando cómo se había sentido al ver su cadáver un poco antes de dirigirse al bosque prohibido a su muerte… - Tan solo… me alegra que no haya muerto en realidad.

Y comenzó a caminar ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos quienes no supieron que decir ante eso y decidieron quedarse callados por el resto del camino.

Harry estaba consciente que a su momento Colin le había parecido una molestia. Pero reconocía que él era una de las pocas personas que realmente le admiraban, ya sea por ser el niño que vivió, o por ser el elegido, o por ser el goleador estrella de su equipo, Colin siempre le había apoyado… y estaba realmente feliz que estuviese sano y salvo.

Se habían tropezado con varias personas en el camino, muchos los cuales comentaban que habían visto la noticia de su despertar en el periódico y que le habían mandado algunos regalos. (Harry si recordaba que había recibido varios paquetes de sus amigos en el colegio a lo largo de la semana, luego de aquel día en que los reporteros lo esperaron en su casa para hacerle preguntas) chicos y chicas que Harry tan solo había visto de pasada en sus sueños. Y mucho de sus compañeros también, cuando llegó al gimnasio vio que estaban divididos en varios grupos, algunos estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha y otros se encontraban jugando lo que al parecer era voleibol (según Ron) la mayoría chicas.

Luego de saludar a la profesora (madame Hooch) quién recibió a Harry con mucho ánimo dándole su más grata bienvenida, se dirigieron a las gradas. Una vez allí y con Harry sentado cómodamente con las muletas a un lado fue que se dispuso a buscar a su amigo rubio.

Y perdió el aliento literalmente.

Nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy así. Se encontraba corriendo alrededor de la cancha con tan solo unos pantaloncillos un poco por encima de las rodillas y una franela holgada que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, estaba sudando y por lo tanto el cabello lo tenía adherido a su frente, casi rozando sus ojos, agitándose a cada paso que daba.

Harry se admitió internamente que el rubio en verdad poseía un atractivo que era muy difícil de pasar por alto, sino que se lo dijeran aquellas chicas que se encontraban unas gradas más arriba murmurándose cosas (que eran del rubio- no que Harry estuviese escuchando) mientras reían tontamente. Al parecer Draco tenia su propio sequito de fans... y con razón.

-Oh… así que madame Hooch le hizo practicar básquet – sonrió Ron casi que burlonamente cortando el hilo de sus pensamiento, iba a preguntar que quería decir con eso, pero el pitido de la entrenadora dirigido hacia los que estaba corriendo le hizo olvidarse en seguida de lo que su amigo dijo.

El moreno, quién no había apartado ni una vez sus ojos del rubio, le vio parar ante el sonido, quitarse el cabello de los ojos y caminar en dirección a la entrenadora quien les esperaba. Varios chicos se reunieron en circulo alrededor de ella, escucharon indicaciones y se dirigieron a la mitad de la cancha que no estaba siendo ocupada. Pronto comenzaron a jugar con el balón, lanzándose pases y rebotando el mismo, Harry les observaba con curiosidad… parecía que había sido una eternidad desde que había visto un juego de esos (solo recordaba haberlo visto cuando Dudley lo hacía)

-Draco es muy bueno en los deportes, madam Hooch está intentando que se una a cualquier equipo – comentó al pelirrojo divertido captando la atención de Harry – ha intentado que vuelva al futbol, al voleibol, al básquet y ninguno a funcionado, simplemente no quiere volver a jugar. Lo cual es una verdadera lástima. Draco en verdad que es bueno.

Y Harry volvió la vista a tiempo para ver como el rubio acertaba el balón sin esfuerzo, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por lo que el chico había hecho, parecía realmente difícil insertar el balón en ese agujero, el cual era mucho más pequeño que los aros de quiddich.

Duraron al menos diez minutos más viendo el partido cuando al parecer la clase terminó.

Las chicas que habían estado mirando el partido desde las gradas parecieron dar un saltito emocionado cuando se dieron cuenta de ello y en seguida bajaron al trote para rodear al rubio quien se dirigía junto con el resto del equipo masculino a las duchas.

A Harry le pareció estar viendo un documental del reino animal en donde las hembras hacían todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para atraer al macho, o en este caso, se parecían a las abejas rodeando al panal y revoloteando alrededor, ya que el rubio no parecía estarles prestando en absoluto atención.

El moreno ignoró que ese hecho le hacía sentir "algo" satisfecho. Después de todo, esas chicas no tenían porque estar molestando a su amigo si este no querían nada con ellas. Le recordaba un poco al baile de cuarto año en donde las chicas parecían estarle persiguiéndole para que las invitara o en su defecto lo invitaban a él.

Un suspiro realmente audible se dejó oír a su lado.

-No tienen el mínimo amor por si mismas – susurró Hermione viendo con el ceño fruncido a las chicas que prácticamente siguieron a Draco hasta la puerta del baño.

Estuvieron esperando otros quince minutos en los que ya todos los chicos empezaron a salir e irse, cinco minutos más y al parecer las chicas se cansaron de esperar a que su rubia victima hiciera aparición una vez y Harry estaba a punto de ir a aquel lugar a asegurarse de que el chico no estuviese en problemas cuando por fin este hizo aparición.

Ron de inmediato le hizo señas y este lució verdaderamente sorprendido de verles ahí, especialmente a Harry.

-Tío, te estamos esperando desde hace un millón de años – exclamó el pelirrojo llevándose una mano a la boca y ahogando un bostezo.

-No sabía que estaban aquí… - aceptó el rubio al llegar al frente de ellos.

-Bueno, suponíamos que no salías por tus admiradoras – dijo Hermione en un tono cansado.

"Oh… así que por eso lo esperamos tan tranquilo aquí" pensó el moreno quien sinceramente no había pensado en que podría ser por eso.

-Son bastante molestas – y el chico tan solo metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y luego le dirigió una ligera sonrisa al moreno – Hola – saludó y Harry le devolvió el saludo con una mueca parecida a sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó, aunque al instante el ambiente se tensó.

La única chica del grupo lanzó un suspiro cansado.

-¿Podrían resolver sus diferencias de una vez? Ya llevan tres días tratándose de esa forma.

El silencio volvió a reinar y la chica hizo un sonido frustrado.

-Vámonos Ron – dijo jalando el brazo de su amigo – tenemos que estudiar…

-¿Estudiar? Pero si ya Sali… ou…ou… - la chica le había pellizcado "disimuladamente" el brazo mientras lo jalaba - de acuerdo… de acuerdo… te sigo.

Duraron varios segundos en silencio hasta que los pasos se alejaron por completo.

-¿Esta bien que nos quedemos aquí? – preguntó Harry buscando romper el hielo. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que luego hay practica – dijo simplemente.

-Ahm…

-¿Y… que tal te fue en los exámenes?

-Uhm… al menos ya se terminó la tortura – aceptó Harry – nunca en mi vida había hecho tantos exámenes juntos.

-Me imagino. – pasaron varios segundos y el rubio volvió a hablar – y… ¿Qué ha pasado con… Parkinson? – preguntó, Harry lo miró y no pudo evitar pensar que el chico tenía una expresión en el rostro como si le hubiese dado dolor de estómago. En serio que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para preguntar eso, y Harry le agradecía internamente el interés. Después de todo, él había presenciado el vergonzoso momento.

**FLASH BACK**

_Harry se encontraba esperando a su rubio amigo que había ido a ver quién había tocado la puerta cuando una voz proveniente del corredor le hizo sobresaltar un poco. _

_-¿Harry? Cariño… ¿adivina quién vino a buscarte? – preguntaron con una voz algo melosa. _

_-Oh demonios – susurró el chico cansado. _

_Por millonésima vez se preguntó que le había visto el otro Harry a Parkinson ya que claramente, él aún no lograba verlo. _

_La chica llegó casi inmediatamente moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro y con su sonrisa que pretendía ser simpática. Harry trató de devolverle la sonrisa forzada, aunque no pudo evitar que se notara su tono decepcionado. _

_-¿Y qué haces aquí? _

_-Oh… ¿No es obvio? ¡Vine a verte! – dijo sentándose (sin ser invitada) en el puesto que ocupaba minutos antes Draco (solo que mucho más cerca del espacio personal de Harry) una mano despreocupada se coleó por el brazo del moreno y sostuvo la mano ajena con confianza entrelazando los dedos como lo haría una pareja – fue a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí. Así que vine. _

_-Oh… ya veo… - hizo una nota mental rápida que la próxima vez le diría a su madre que no dijera su ubicación cuando saliese a nadie… mucho menos a Pansy. _

_-¿Me extrañaste? Yo si te extrañé mucho… _

_Y por un momento de horror para Harry la chica estaba comenzando a acercar peligrosamente a su rostro, haciendo que por instinto este lo alejara, la chica ya estaba comenzando a cerrar sus ojos y Harry podía ver sus párpados, consciente de lo que iba a pasar sino actuaba rápido estaba dispuesto a ponerse en pie y decir que le había picado un insecto de ser necesario pero gracias a los cielos un carraspeo se dejó oír. Se trataba de Draco quién parado en el marco de la puerta veía todo. _

_-¿No queréis un té? – preguntó para justificarse ante la mirada que le dirigió la chica alejándose de Harry y haciendo que este diera un suspiro aliviado internamente. _

_La chica entrecerró sus ojos con enojo y decidió contestar. _

_-Por favor… - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – y que tenga mucha leche. Tómate tu tiempo – y sin decir más se volvió a voltear hacia Harry agitando sus largas pestañas al chico que tragó fuerte. Oh Dios no de nuevo. _

_Vio de reojo como Draco miraba la escena algo pensativo, como si tuviese un debate interno, al final optó por irse a la cocina a preparar té. Y Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que no se fuera y le dejara solo. _

_-¿Y entonces… en donde estábamos? – susurró la chica acercándose más y Harry no pudo soportarlo, colocó una mano entre los dos (la que la chica tenía sujeta logrando zafarse de ella) y la morena le miró impresionada. _

_-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso ya por favor? Estamos en una casa ajena – se justificó colocando su voz seria._

_La chica sonrió comprensiva y alzó una de sus cejas como si estuviese haciendo una travesura. _

_-Oh no te preocupes Harry… antes nosotros hacíamos esto todo el tiempo. Está bien, Malfoy ya está acostumbrado. _

_Y El moreno no supo porque aquella información le hizo sentirse tan apenado. _

_-¿Nos besábamos al frente de Malfoy? – preguntó no pudiendo creerlo. _

_-Eso y muchas otras cosas… - agitó sus pestañas para darlo a entender – una vez en un partido de futbol estábamos en el palco principal y me acariciaste disimuladamente el muslo cuando… _

_-¡Para! – Harry le cayó, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, y no estaba seguro si era porque le había hecho eso a la morena – ¿y dices que Malfoy estaba a un lado?_

_-No, él se ofreció a comprar bebidas – se explicó – pero aún así tu… _

_-No quiero escuchar más… - lo dijo tal vez más rudo de lo que esperó por eso tal vez la chica le miró impresionada – yo… Parkinson… _

_-Pansy… - le corrigió rápidamente la chica algo irritada. _

_-Pansy – repitió cansado – Yo… creo que no soy el mismo de antes… no soy el Harry que conociste aquella vez… yo… no soy el Harry por el que alguna vez te sentiste atraído… y muchas cosas han cambiado… _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Tu sigues siendo Harry… todo está bien… _

_-¡No! - Exclamó. _

_La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y Harry trató de darse valor. Esto era algo que tenía que haber dicho hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde el mismo momento en que le dijeron la absurda situación de que Parkinson era su novia. _

_-Mira… esto no está funcionando, en serio que he tratado de que me gustes pero… _

_-¡No Harry! No dejaré que lo hagas – protestó la Parkinson con los dientes apretados. _

_-Tu no quieres esto Harry – dijo firmemente la chica – Yo sé que tu no lo quieres. Voy a darte una oportunidad más. Para que lo pienses y de una vez entres en razón._

_-Mira Parkins… _

_-Te voy a dar tiempo. Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. _

FIN FLASH BACK

Y luego de eso la chica se fue ligeramente furiosa, con los puños apretados y una mirada dura. Igual que llegó se fue, dejando a un Harry solo en la salita. Al momento se dio cuenta de que no había estado solo y que Draco se encontraba en la puerta que dirigía a la cocina, viendo la escena con la taza de té en sus manos.

Luego de eso el momento se había vuelto algo incómodo. Harry no sabía porque estaba avergonzado, pero lo estaba. Y Draco también estaba en las mismas condiciones, casi que fue un alivio cuando fueron a buscar a Harry. Pasaron entonces varios días sin verse, en lo que era al parecer un acuerdo mudo, aunque Harry no sabia que era lo que el otro estaba pensando en esos momentos.

-Pues… aún no he hablado con ella. No la he visto – explicó sin darle mucha importancia a la situación.

El rubio lanzó un: "ah" de aceptación a la respuesta y luego el silencio incómodo una vez más les invadió.

Harry en serio que no sabía por qué se sentían así, y tal vez por eso hizo la pregunta en voz alta sin saber que más decir.

-¿Por qué todo está tan tenso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

El rubio esperó unos minutos antes de contestar.

-No lo sé.

A Harry no le convenció mucho aquella respuesta, algo le decía que sí había algo. Algo cuando Draco le miraba nervioso o trataba de no tocar mucho el tema. Lo vio aquel día luego que Pansy se fue. Como si esperara que de un momento a otro dijera algo.

-Debí haber terminado con Parkinson desde hace mucho – confesó haciendo que el otro le mirara impresionado.

-¿En serio? – preguntó tratando de lucir indiferente.

-Uju – asintió – solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, digo… nunca fue muy bueno rompiendo una relación en mis sueños, pero esto parecía algo muy difícil. De verdad quería que todo fuera como "antes" del accidente, se veía que era como perfecto todo, y quise que volviera a ser así. Pero cada vez que pasa más el tiempo… no puedo saber que le vio el otro Harry a ella.

-Tienes razón – dijo por fin el chico luego de un minuto en silencio – con lo que dijiste que ya no eres el mismo, tienes algo del "otro" Harry, pero también hay "algo" que no estaba en el otro… y que ahora lo tienes tú.

-¿Algo que tengo yo? – preguntó curioso - ¿Qué es?

Pasó un largo rato antes que el otro contestara.

-No sé. Pero hay "algo"

Y esta vez si parecía sincero.

Las cosas estaban volviendo a ser las mismas de antes.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que alguien más llegara al gimnasio. Para su mala suerte (o tal vez buena dependiendo del punto de vista en el que se mirase) se trataban de las porristas quién tenía entrenamiento.

Pansy Parkinson entró con su grupo de amigas con su caminar caprichoso y les dirigió una mirada sorprendida, para luego estar algo irritada.

Le dio instrucciones a las demás chicas antes de caminar directamente a las gradas donde estaban ambos chicos. Draco se tensó, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

-Uhm… están aquí… juntos – y le lanzó una mirada peligrosa al rubio que el moreno no pudo definir.

-Parkinson… ¿Podemos hablar?

Los labios de la chica hicieron un mohín entre pensativo y disgustado y asintió. Se dio media vuelta, y dijo que ya volvería. El rubio salió con ellos del gimnasio y le dijo a Harry que le esperaría en el otro pasillo, este aceptó.

-Ya has tomado una decisión entonces… - dijo la morena rudamente. Tal parecía que de un momento a otro la chica le iba a saltar encima y bofetearle hasta la muerte. Pero el chico trató de no pensar en ello.

-Sí, y creo que ya sabes cual es…

-¡Eres un idiota Harry! ¡no sabes la oportunidad que te pierdes! ¡tu…!

-Parkinson yo en serio…

-¡Pansy! Con un demonio… ¡¿Te costaría mucho llamarme por mi nombre sin que yo este corrigiéndote idiota?

Y Harry en serio no supo que decir sobre eso.

-Lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada apenada. Eso fue suficiente para que la chica reventara y alzara la voz molesta.

-¿Lo siento? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Lo siento? ¡Pues puedes meterte tus disculpas por donde mejor te quepan! ¡Y te confieso algo Harry! En realidad nunca me gustaste… así que no tienes nada por lo que sentirlo.

Ahora si que la boca de Harry se abrió ligeramente…

-¿No te gustaba? ¿Entonces por qué…? – preguntó sin comprender.

-Siempre había estado tras Malfoy – confesó sin un gramo de vergüenza – claro que si hubiese sabido que para que me prestase atención tendría que tener algo entre las piernas no me hubiese ni molestado en salir contigo.

Y la sorpresa de Harry fue tanta que la sonrisa de la chica se amplió al máximo con maldad.

-¿Qué acaso no sabías? – preguntó con inocencia – tal y como lo escuchas… mejor ten cuidado sino quieres que tu querido amigo te viole.

-Has caído muy bajo Parkinson – habló por fin Harry frunciendo el entrecejo no creyendo lo que la chica decía – no deberías estar hablando de alguien más así.

-Piensa lo que quieras Potter.

Y la chica se alejó dejando a Harry bastante pensativo.

* * *

Admitía que estaba sumamente nervioso por Harry, la verdad nunca había pensado que el chico en realidad fuese a terminar con la chica, después de todo el "otro" Harry había lucido sumamente interesado en la chica. Practicamente giraba en torno a ella. Y la única discusión seria que habían tenido en su vida había sido por su causa.

FLASH BACK

_Ya estaba harto de no poder salir con Harry sin que su querida novia estuviese pegado a ellos como una lapa. Bien sabía que trataba de aparentar que estaba bien que estuviese con ellos, pero aquello ya le estaba sobrepasando. No había tenido una conversación con Harry desde hacia semanas, y así se lo hizo ver, claro que no esperaba que el moreno le mirara como si le hubiese ofendido. _

_-No me hagas escoger entre ella y tu Draco, porque podemos ser amigos, pero ella es mi novia, creo que sabes quién tiene más peso – y aunque el moreno no le grito, ni lo dijo rudamente, ni tampoco hizo esa expresión enojada sino que le habló con total calma, eso fue para Draco como un golpe directo a la cara, una clara advertencia de que el moreno podría romper su amistad en cualquier momento… _

_Y por una vez, desde que eran amigos… dudó… dudó de Harry y tuvo miedo de perderlo. _

_Sí, tenía terror de perderlo para siempre aunque solo fuese como amigo._

FIN FLASH BACK

Draco se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por su amigo desde que tuvo consciencia de la palabra: "Gustar" pero también sabía que su amigo era plenamente heterosexual y que lo veía a él solo como eso… un amigo. No era tan idiota como para hacerse ilusiones, solo se conformaba con estar algún tiempo con él, con reírse juntos, escucharle, conversar, salir… estaba consciente que "eso" algún día terminaría, que Harry se encontraría a una linda chica, se enamoraría de ella y tendría una familia, lo había aceptado, y hasta hubiese escogido a Hermione si no hubiesen sido primos, quería lo mejor para Harry y definitivamente hubiese preferido hasta alguna de su club de admiradoras, hasta Ginevra era mejor que Pansy. Sin embargo… Parkinson había sido la escogida por su amigo, y no podía hacer nada más al respecto, la amenaza ya estaba clara, y por eso decidió no volver a mencionar más el tema de la morena.

Ni siquiera cuando Harry volvió a despertar y volvieron a salir juntos, prefería alejarse por el momento y no perderle para siempre. Cada día que le veía despertaba con ese temor que le decía: "Escogerá a Parkinson" "la escogerá" Sin embargo allí estaba… terminando con ella, como si fuera uno de sus locos sueños. Casi que se pellizcaba para asegurarse de que no soñaba.

Pero no iba a soñar como una chica de primaria enamoradiza. No iba a pensar que el hecho de que por esta vez Harry pareció preferir su amistad que a la chica, era una muestra de que tenía una oportunidad… no iba a pensarlo porque sabía que en algún momento otra mujer aparecería en la vida de Harry, solo que esta vez rogaría que fuera la indicada para él.

Había estado esperando a Harry desde hace unos minutos recostado de la pared y cuando escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo sintió su traicionero corazón acelerándose. Siempre había estado tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero era inevitable, tan solo saber que el moreno estaba presente, era suficiente para agitarse.

Escuchó sus pasos junto las muletas y miró de pronto su rostro distraído. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó con un toque de inseguridad que trató de disimular lo mejor que podía. El moreno llegó a su lado. le dirigió una mirada curiosa y luego negó con tranquilidad para sonreírle.

-Nada, todo está bien. No fue tan malo.

Pero había algo ahí. Algo que Draco no supo identificar… y solo esperaba que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando y Parkinson no le hubiese dicho lo que creía que le habría dicho.

"Demonios" pensó.

**FIN CAPITULO 13.**

**Como véis, ahora sí comienza más el Drarry abiertamente, al menos si voy a hablar más de los sentimientos de Draco, ya que como que me detenía en ese punto. Ya véis porque el chico trata de comportarse lo mejor posible. Y pues... tal vez Pansy aparezca una que otra vez pero ya no más como ahora. :) (Mary hace fiesta) jeje. **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Muchisimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviewns! por ustedes es que escribo. **

**¡Se cuidan!**

**Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, ahora si que no pondré fechas porque veo que no me está funcionando la cosa (como os dije estoy al ras con los capítulos, es decir, recién escribiéndolos, recién saliendo) **

**byebye!**

**¿Me dejan un reviewn para motivarme a continuar? ya saben que de ellos vive cualquier escritora del fanfiction... xD**


End file.
